Amor no Inverno
by CatyLi
Summary: Quando, um simpático rapaz desconhecido a consola, num jardim de Tóquio, não poderia imaginar o que viria depois... CAPÍTULO 12 ON FINAL!
1. Numa Véspera de Natal

Olá :D Esta é a minha priemira fic... Já escrevi umas quantas, mas não teho coragem para postar... Parece sempre que não está suficientemente boa!

Bem... Está escrito em português de Portugal, por isso brasileiros se naão perceberem qualquer coisa é só avisar:D:D:D

As personagens não são da minha autoria blá, blá, blá...

Espero que gostem!

Capítulo I - Numa Véspera de Natal

Era véspera de Natal. Estava caminhando sem rumo na rua. Uma hora atrás à saída da Universidade viu-o a beijar outra! Uma das suas melhores amigas! Não! Nunca os iria perdoar. Era a última coisa que podia esperar dos dois. Nem tiveram a decência de lhe dizer que gostavam um do outro! Mas trai-la desta maneira, era isso que mais lhe doía. Desculpas esfarrapadas, as que eles lhe tinham dito!

― Não é nada do que estás a pensar! – disse Meimi, a sua amiga. Amiga? Ex-amiga!

― É! Nós podemos explicar! – apoiou Shougo

― Explicar o quê? Não, obrigado! Eu percebi bem! – disse com as lágrimas a quererem cair pela cara, virou costas e correu para longe dali, daqueles dois.

Andou sem destino durante vários minutos. Estava perdida. Não é que gostasse assim tanto de Shougo, mas o gosto da traição era amargo! Andou para acalmar o corpo e a alma. Esperar que as batidas do coração acertassem. Que a raiva e a mágoa se dissipassem pouco a pouco, pelo menos de momento. Deu consigo no meu de um jardim e foi aí que reparou que estava cansada. A respiração ofegante e as pernas doíam imenso. Viu uns banquinhos e sentou-se num deles. E foi aí, no meio de um jardim quase vazio que a revolta e a raiva se exprimiram em lágrimas dolorosas e salgadas.

Desligou o telefone. Mas que noiva mais complicada! Não a amava. Disso tinha a certeza. Por muito que tivesse tentado, não conseguia corresponder aos seus sentimentos e ela sabia disso. Ela sufocava-o! Sabia que não era por mal ou ciúme exagerado, mas mesmo assim não gostava e não aguentava mais aquela situação. Enganá-la era a ultima coisa do mundo que queria fazer. Tinha um carinho muito especial por ela. E assim acabou o noivado e dirigiu-se para fora do edifício onde se localizavam as instalações da sua empresa. Não queria ir para casa e assim encaminhou--se para o jardim em frente do edifício.

Caminhou por uma alameda calcetada rodeada por árvores que, nos seus ramos, carregavam pesados montes de neve. Não gostava de frio, mas aquela paisagem era deveras calmante e apaziguadora. O lago do jardim estava congelado. A relva dos canteiros estava coberta por um espesso manto branco com brilhantes. Todas as árvores, a maior parte elas sem folhas, eram vestidas pelo mesmo mando nobre. O sol não se fazia ver, apenas nuvens cinzentas pairavam no céu.

Perdido nos seus pensamentos, nem reparou numa pessoa sentada num dos bancos do jardim. Parecia triste. Para ser mais preciso parecia que estava a chorar. Não soube explicar, mas sentiu necessidade de confortar aquela desconhecida.

― Sente-se bem, senhorita? – perguntou.

Ela levantou os olhos molhados e olhou para a pessoa à sua frente. Era um rapaz. Muito bem parecido, por sinal. Os cabelos eram rebeldes e castanhos, algumas das suas mechas caíam sobre os olhos também castanhos. Olhas profundos, aqueles, porém um pouco cansados e abatidos. Por debaixo das roupas grossas e pesadas podia-se perceber que tinha músculos definidos. Usava um cachecol verde com duas ricas vermelhas em cada ponta, uma blusa de malha de um verde mais claro e um casaco escuro. As calças eram de ganga. Era estranho pensá-lo, mas tinha a impressão que já o tinha visto nalgum sítio, ou que não era a primeira vez que encontrava aquelas olhos.

Quando ela tirou os olhos do chão deparou-se com os olhos verde embriagantes. Espantou-se com eles. Os cabelos estavam soltos. Tinham um corte divertido que lhe ficava muito bem. Era uma moça linda. Usava uma saia cor-de-rosa até aos joelhos com uns enfeites na bainha. A proteger as pernas do frio vestia umas collans grossas e brancas. Calçava umas botas castanhas. A blusa era, também, de malha de um cor-de-rosa mais claro, e deixava-lhe os ombros descobertos não fosse uma outra, mais fina por baixo branca. O casaco era daqueles com duas fileiras de botões, também do rosa da saia.

― Sente-se bem? – voltou a perguntar.

― Sim, sim… Vou ficar bem… - respondeu ela, limpando as lágrimas e tentando recuperar-se do susto.

― Tem certeza? – disse sentando-se ao seu lado. Tinha de ajudá-la. Sentia-o.

― Sim… É que… A vida é tão difícil! – respondeu enquanto as lágrimas voltavam. Estava desolada. Era o primeiro Natal que passava longe da família e nesse mesmo momento, no momento que ela mais precisava, Shougo tinha-a traído. Não aguentando mais as lágrimas, deixou-as rolarem pela face.

Num gesto impensado, quase mecânico, abraçou-a. Era tão frágil tinha de fazer com que aquelas lágrima cessassem. Não aguentava vê-la assim. Ela… Nem sabia o seu nome e já tinha estes sentimentos? Queria apenas ajudá-la.

Ela, por sua vez, deixou-se enlaçar naquele abraço reconfortante. Era o que precisava naquela momento. Queira chorar até não ter mas lágrimas, até sentir que não choraria mais por Shougo. Quando finalmente se acalmou, saiu do abraço um pouco constrangida para voltar a olhar para aquela cara estranhamente familiar.

― Desculpe... Que vergonha... Ver-me neste estado... Vai pensar que sou uma maluca por andar a chorar no ombro da primeira pessoa que ma aparece à frente! – disse ela um pouco vermelha.

― Não… Claro que não. Sente-se melhor? – perguntou, cavalheiro.

― Bem melhor! Obrigada por tudo. – disse, esboçando um sorriso ainda triste.

― Chamo-me Li, Li Syaoran! – apresentou-se.

― Kinomoto Sakura.

― Bem, senhorita Kinomoto, agora que já está mais calma, o que acha de sairmos deste frio e irmos tomar um chá bem quente? – convidou Syaoran. Tinha acabado de convidar uma estranha para beber chá? Não acreditava no que acabara de fazer. Que loucura!

― Não sei… Já estou a dar muito trabalho…

― Venha eu insisto e não aceito um "não"!

― Está bem! – respondeu Sakura, por fim.

Syaoran sorriu. Ela devolveu o sorriso. Syaoran e Sakura dirigiram-se a uma casa de chás ali perto. Entraram no estabelecimento. Era uma sala redonda com enumeras mesinhas também redondas de onde caíam toalhas refinadas. Sentaram-se e pediram o chá. Syaoran pediu um chá preto forte e Sakura um de camomila fraco. Conversaram sobre assuntos triviais, conheceram-se melhor. Quando deram por si já era de noite.

― Já é tarde! – espantou-se Sakura. – Devo ir!

― Eu levo-a a casa! – propoôs Syaoran.

― Não é necessário, eu vou bem sozinha.

― Tem certeza?

― Sim, claro! – e sorriu.

Dirigiram-se para a porta da casa de chás, despediram-se.

― Peço desculpa mais uma vez pelo inocomodo. - -disse Sakura.

― Não tem de pedir desculpa. Fico feliz de saber que já se sente melhor! - disse sorrindo. Há muito que não o fazia, foi ela, aquela desconhecida que, sem saber ao certo o porquê, mexera com ela de alguma forma.

"Sorriu!", pensou Sakura. De repente aquele sorriso a fizera também feliz e sorriu de volta. Nunca mais se iria esquecer daquele sorriso, daquele momento.

Despediram-se e cada um foi para suas casas sem saber se se voltariam a var mais alguma vez.

**Continua...**

Espero que tenham gostado! Vou postar o novo capitulo o mais rápido possovel! Comentem please! preciso de saber de gostam, se não... Preciso de saber se continuo ou não :D

Ja ne pessoal


	2. De volta a casa

**Capítulo II – De volta a casa!**

Era uma manhã de Inverno três semanas antes do Natal. Nas ruas de Tóquio nevava e por toda a cidade se via um manto branco e fofo. As pessoas andavam atarefadas a comprar os presentes para os seus. O telefone toca. Meio ensonada, Sakur atende.

― Sim? Quem fala?

― Sou eu tonta! Luchia! Acordei-te? Não são horas de estares a dormir!

― Maninha! É domingo – respondeu Sakura, aborrecida. - Que queres?

― Etou bem, obrigada! – retorquiu Luchia. – O pai diz para vires para a quinta o quanto antes. Um vizinho precisa dos teus serviços.

Sakura era uma recente licenciada em veterinária. Fizera o seu estágio e estava empregada num hospital, mas, para dizer a verdade, estava saturada de tratar de cãezinhos e gatinhos de senhoras finas que davam nomes de pessoas aos seus animais de estimação, como Rita e Milu. Queria mais para a sua carreira.

― Vou hoje mesmo! – respondeu, animada.

― E o trabalho no hospital?

― Esquece isso! Eu vou e pronto! Depois trato de tudo daí! Até logo!

― Tu é que sabes! Até logo!

Colocou o auscultador no descanso. Espreguiçou-se. Amava a sua família. Ia fazer um ano que não se viam. Estava felicíssima por voltar para o seu lar. A sua mãe, Nadeshiko, era uma pessoa maravilhosa: compreensiva e sempre dedicada aos seus. Tudo o que era hoje como mulher devia a ela. O seu pai, um homem corajoso. Enfrentou a família de Nadeshiko para poder viver o seu amor pela esposa. Amava os filhos e a mulher, depois de tantos anos de casamento ainda pareciam dois namorados. Touya era um sonhador. Estava nos EUA, lutando por um lugar na música Jazz. Era saxofonista. Sempre gostara de música. Um ou dois anos depois de se instalar em Nova Orleães, conhecera uma cantora de Jazz com uma voz quente e sensual e apaixonou-se por ela, ao que foi correspondido. Casaram-se e tiveram uma filhinha, actualmente com dois anos. Formaram uma dupla e faziam furor pelos bares de Jazz mais badalados de Nova Orleães. Luchia, a mais nova, de quinze anos, refilona e revolucionária, a alegria da família. A bonequinha loira de olhos avelã.

Suspirou e pensou em como era feliz. Tinha uma família maravilhosa que a amava, tirara o curso que desejava e agora ia exercer a sua profissão perto da sua terra natal.

Em meia hora tinha as malas feitas para quinze dias, depois viria buscar o resto. Queria chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Saiu do apartamento trancou a por à chave, desceu as escadas e saiu do prédio. Deu a volta ao quarteirão onde estava o seu Beatle. Enfiou as malas no porta-bagagem e fechou-o. Abriu a porta do lado do condutor e pôs--se a caminho. Saiu de Tóquio e enveredou pela auto-estrada até Tomoeda.

Após duas horas de viagem tinha. Finalmente, chegado ao seu destino. Ao entrar na cidade de Tomoeda decidiu que daria uma volta por aí e iria à casinha amarela da sua infância. Passou pelo parque do rei pinguim, pela sua antiga escola e pela do seu irmão. Parou o carro em frente da casinha amarela. Saiu do carro. Abriu a porta de entrada para o quintal e por fim a porta da casa. Quando entrou fechou a porta atrás de si e inspirou fundo. Depressa aquele cheirinho a lar entrou-lhe pelas narinas. Era tão bom senti-lo de novo. A casa não estava habitada havia algum tempo. Depois da morte do seu avô este tinha deixado a sua propriedade para Nadeshiko e, assim, toda a família se tinha mudado para a casa da quinta. Foi até à cozinha e lembrou-se de alguns momentos ao pequeno-almoço quando o seu irmão lhe chamava monstro só para a irritar. Mas no fundo sabia que Touya era um irmão que a adorava e super protector para as irmãzinhas mais novas. Papel típico de irmão mais velho. Quando Luchia nasceu, Touya tinha sido o irmão mais babada que alguma vez se vira. Subiu até ao seu quarto e, quando abriu a porta, deparou-se com um cómodo não muito grande mas muito acolhedor. Reparou em cada detalhe e varias lembranças lhe vinham à mente. Abriu as portas do roupeiro e encontrou-o. Ali estava ele, o seu uniforme do ciclo. Lembrou-se de todos os seus colegas de escola: Chiharu, Rika, Yamasaki e… A sua melhor amiga: Tomoyo. Desde que se tinha ido embora de Tomoeda nunca mais tinha ouvido falar dela. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de estar com aquela pessoa tão querida que era muito mais de uma prima. Desceu as escadas e foi para a sala. Lá recordou os dias em que Yukito, o amigo de infância de Touya pelo qual Sakura tinha tido uma paixoneta, estivera ali sentado a beber chá sempre com um sorriso calmo nos lábios. Ele era outra pessoa de que fazia questão de ver durante o tempo que ali estivesse. Dirigiu-se para a porta de casa e antes de sair olhou para trás. Esta sessão de recordações havia lhe feito muito bem. Precisava disto antes de ir para a quinta.

Seguiu viagem por, pelo menos, mais uma hora. A uma determinada altura, virou à direita por uma estrada de terra batida. Ao longo dessa estrada podia-se ver, de um lado e do outro, entradas para as enumeras propriedades que ali haviam. Abriu a janela do carro e sentiu o vento gelado combinado como sol de Inverno que lhe deu aquela sensação de finalmente estar em casa. Continuou pela estrada a fora. A cerca de cinquenta metros viu aquele portão. Simples, de cor verde. Tão familiar e acolhedor. Saiu do carro, escancarou os portões da quinta e correu em direcção à casa. Sentia-se como uma criancinha de dez anos. Finalmente chegou à frente da casa, subiu as escadas da entrada e, mais uma vez, escancarou a porta da frente.

― CHEGUEI! ESTOU EM CASA! – gritou Sakura a plenos pulmões.

Depressa toda a família presente em casa – Fujitaka, Nadeshico e Luchia – apareceu à entrada de casa. Sakura correu para eles e abraçou-os como nunca tinha feito. Um ano tinha deixado muitas saudades, agora é que o notara.

― Filha! Estás bem? – perguntava incessantemente, Nadeshiko enquanto dava beijos na filha,

― Sim estou bem! Agora estou bem!

― Filha, tivemos tantas saudades tuas! – disse Fujitaka abraçando a filha.

― Eu também quase que morri de saudades vossas – respondeu Sakura com as lágrimas nos olhos e dando um beijo repenicado na testa da irmã.

Era um bonito quadro de se ver. A família abraçada aproveitando este momento de reencontro. Todos se espantaram ao ouvir um barulho estranho do corredor. Parecia que vinham a correr de uma maneira muito desajeitada. Todos olharam naquela direcção para, por fim perceberem a causa de todo aquele barulho. Era Júnior, o Golden Retrevier da família. Vinha a toda a velocidade em direcção a Sakura para no fim da sua corrida levantar as patas da frente e deitar Sakura no chão. Lambeu Sakura por toda a cara. Esta ria a bandeiras despregadas sem ter forças para tirar o cão de cima de si.

Quando, finalmente, o cão se acalmou e Sakura conseguiu afagar-lhe as orelhas sentaram-se nos sofás confortáveis e falaram um pouco das novidades da quinta.

― Quando vou conhecer o meu novo patrão? – perguntou Sakura, curiosa.

― Não sei. Acordámos que quando precisasse de ti chamava-te. – esclareceu Fujitaka.

― Onde é a quinta dele?

― É mesmo esta ao lado.

― Deixem-se de falar de trabalho! Anda Sakura! Quero-te mostrar o teu quarto! – interrompeu Luchia puxando pela mão de Sakura.

Deixaram a sala de estar e entraram no corredor. Subiram as escadas que davam para os quartos e dirigiram-se para o quarto de Sakura. Estava exactamente igual ao que ela tinha deixado. A cama de pinho continuava com as cortinas cor-de-rosa penduradas. Todos os seus peluches estavam dispostos em cima de uma mesa junto a janela. Sentiu-se muito feliz por estar de novo em casa. Correu para a cama e atirou-se para lá. Cheirou as almofadas. Cheiravam bem, a lavado. Sentiu-se bem. Transmitia-lhe calma, aquele cenário.

Nos dias que se seguiram redescobriu a quinta. Foi a todos os locais de que se lembrava. A espécie de gruta onde guardava as suas preciosidades de criança. O lago – agora congelado – onde, nos dias quentes de verão se refrescava, etc…

Na quarta-feira a seguir à sua chegada, estava ela sentada na sala de estar a ler um livro qualquer bateram à porta. Foi abrir. Eram Tomoyo e Yukito.

― Sê bem-vinda a casa, Sakura! – disseram os dois em coro.

― Oh… Tomoyo… Yukito… Há quanto tempo! – e abraçou-os.

Sakura preparou um chá para os três e conversaram sobretudo e mais alguma coisa. Veio a saber que Sunomi tinha deixado um pouco de lado os negócios para passar mais tempo com a filha e se dedicar a apreciar o campo. A sua casa era na mesma propriedade que Sakura, já que Sunomi era prima de Nadesiko. Yukito era advogado em inicio de carreira, por sinal muito talentoso. Jantaram lá por casa e depois de mais um pouco de conversa, Tomoyo levamtou-se.

― Tenho de ir. A minha mãe já deve estar preocupada.

― Eu levo-te à porta. – e dirigiram-se para a porta. Sakura abraçou Tomoyo. – Adorei ver-te! Tinha tantas saudades tuas, amiga.

― Eu também! Passo por cá amanhã para conversarmos… Coisas de mulher… - e com isto piscou-lhe o olho – Tchau, Yukito! – e saiu.

Sakura voltou para a sala de estar. Encontrou Yukito sério a olhar para ela de uma maneira diferente. Por incrível que pareça sentiu-se bem. Olhava-a de uma maneira apaixonada.

― Podemos falar, Sakura?

**Continua…**

ARIGATOU! Por tudo, pelas reviews… Deram-me força para continuar! Obrigado a:

- Lolla Sagara

- Aiyamoto Becky - Reky Chan: ainda não é desta que S+S desevolve :D aindo muita agua vai correr.

- Miseno-san: ok vou seguir o teu conselho.

- Leila M Santos: eu fugo, eu fugo:P

- aggie18: peço desculpa pelos erros, mas é mesmo distracção.

- Clã: obrigado!

- MeRRy-aNNe: mto obigado pelo apoio. É uma honra receber uma review tua :D

- b3a-Li: obrigado! Vou continuar! São vocês que m dão força:D

Eu sei, eu sei… Capítulo secante, mas necessário. Não estou muito confiante, mas aqui está :D

Boa leitura! E please deixem review!

Ja ne!


	3. Cerejeiras e castanhos conhecidos

**Capítulo III: "Cerejeiras e castanhos conhecidos"**

― Podemos falar, Sakura?

― Sim, claro! – aceitou com algum receio. O seu coração batia descompassadamente.

Yukito aproximou-se dela e tomou as mãos dela nas dele. Olhou para ela de uma forma apaixonada. Respirou fundo para tomar coragem a fim de dizer o que tinha de ser dito.

― Sakura... Eu queria ter dito isto à mais tempo, mas não tive coragem.

― Sakura…

― Sim?

― Eu...Eu... Gostava muito de... – voltou a respirar fundo – Gostava muito de… Puder comer mais um pedaço do bolo que tu serviste com o chá! - disse tudo de seguida.

Sakura caiu dura no chão. Levantou-se e foi buscar outro pedaço de bolo para Yukito. Comeu com todo o gosto.

― Está simplesmente divino!

― Vejo que continuas o mesmo! – observou Sakura com um sorriso.

Depois de mais dois dedos de conversa Yukito foi para sua casa. Quando acabaram de se despedir, Sakura foi para o seu quarto tentar dormir. Todas aquelas recordações maçaram-na. Adormeceu a pensar como seria o seu patrão e quando seria que ele a chamaria.

Amanheceu cinzento. Sakura levantou-se, vestiu-se confortável e agasalhada e desceu para tomar um dos fenomenais pequenos-almoços do seu pai. Era, normalmente, ele que cozinhava lá em casa, visto que a sua mãe não era dada às tarefas domésticas. Luchia estava radiante, cheia de energia, queria a atenção da irmã mais velha toda para si. Depois do desjejum, Nadeshiko foi levar Luchia à escola e Sakura foi sentar-se numa das confortáveis poltronas da sala a ler, como fazia quando era adolescente. Aliás, ao estar de novo em casa, depois de dois anos de ausência, era assim mesmo que se sentia. Livre! Sentia-se a verdadeira Sakura. É tirada do mundo dos seus pensamentos pelo toque do telefone.

― Estou? Residencia Kinomoto.

― Sim? Fala Hiragizawa Eriol. Estou a falar com Kinomoto Sakura?

― Sim, sou eu. O que deseja?

― Óptimo! Os seus serviços como veterinária serão necessários. Pode começar hoje a trabalhar? Esta bem para si?

― Sim, claro! Quando posso ir aí?

― Agora mesmo, se puder.

― Excelente! Vou agora mesmo para aí! Como se chama a propriedade?

― Outo.

― Ok! Vemo-nos daqui a pouco!

Desligou o telefone. Depressa vestiu um agasalho, pegou nas chaves do carro e pôs-se a caminho. Em quinze minutos chegou lá. Rapidamente percebeu porque a propriedade se chamava Outo. As árvores de cereja eram bastantes. Agora encontravam-se despidas, mas em Abril o espectáculo de flores devia de ser magnífico. Encaminhou-se para a porta de casa. Quando lá chegou ia bater mas não teve tempo, pois esta abriu-se. À sua frente apareceu um homem muito elegante e de semblante inteligente. Usava óculos à frente dos olhos azul escuro.

― Hiragizawa Eriol. Muito prazer! – disse abrindo um sorriso e fazendo uma vénia.

― Kinomoto Sakura. – retribuindo a vénia.

Hiragizawa deu passagem a Sakura. Sentaram-se na requintada sala de estar, onde os esperavam duas chávenas de chá quente.

― Devo dizer que fico muito feliz em saber que aceitou a minha proposta.

― Eu agredeço a consideração que teve em convidar-me.

― Gostaria de conhecer a quinta?

― Sim, claro!

Saíram da casa. Caminharam por mais cerejeiras até chegarem a um edifício. Entraram e Sakura logo percebeu que se tratava de uma cocheira. Eram cavalos lindíssimos. Todos puro sangue das mais conceituadas raças. Ao passarem pela cocheira, Eriol ia-lhe dizendo os nomes dos cavalos e as suas raças. Ao fundo encontrava-se um compartimento todo fechado, apenas com um pequeno postigo. O animal que estava lá dentro não poderia receber festas dos visitantes como os seus companheiros. Sakura intrigou-se com a situação.

― Sr. Hragizawa?

― Diga.

― Porque é que aquele compartimento está fechado? Não está vazio, está?

― É um cavalo rebelde. Não gosta muito de visitas, fica nervoso.

― Estpu a ver... Nao posso entrar para dar uma vista de olhos?

― Acho melhor não. Ainda mais sendo uma estranha. – continuava com o seu sorriso simpático e o tom de voz amigável, mas algo a fez não insistir mais no assunto.

Saíram das cocheiras. Continuaram a vaguear pela fazenda. Estava coberta de um manto branco. Ao longe avistavam-se as montanhas imponentes e gélidas. Com o céu cinzento como fundo, pareciam gigantes furiosos. Assustou-se com aquela comparação.

Estava perdida naqueles pensamentos estranhos, quando sentiu algo a mexer-lhe nos pés. Voltou o sou olhar para o chão e reparou num cão enorme. Era todo castanho e tinha o focinho preto. Tinha o pelo farto e grosso. Era um cão preparado para o frio, um cão robusto. Cheirava-lhe as calças e parecia muito interessado no que tinha encontrado.

― Tem cães? – perguntou o Sr. Hiragisawa.

― Tenho sim! Deve de ser por isso que ele esta tão interessado. Oh! Desculpa! És uma "menina". – disse reparando que se tratava de uma cadela e afagou-lhe as orelhas. – Como se chama?

― Lady.

― Bonito nome! – disse sorrindo.

Andaram mais um pouco com Lady sempre a acompanhá-los. Era, de facto, uma fazenda de uma beleza invejável. Arriscaria-se a dizer que uma das mais bonitas da região. Aproximaram-se de um cercado de onde ainda se podia ver a cocheira.

― Aqui é cercado das ovelhas. Como é Inverno elas encontram-se no estábulo adiante. – apontou na sua direcção.

― Costumam ter problemas com lobos? – perguntou Sakura assim que a pergunta assolou a sua mente.

― Não muitos. Eles não costumam sair da montanha para as quintas por causa da estrada. – respondeu Hiragisawa prontamente. – Vamos continuar?

Sakura acenou afirmativamente. Continuaram em direcção ao estábulo. Sakura ouviu passos de corrida atrás de si. Olhou para trás para descobrir um São Bernardo trapalhão a correr para ela. Temeu que o cão se empinasse a ela e a derrubasse para o chão, mas quando chegou perto de si procedeu ao mesmo ritual que Lady. Quando terminou abanou a cauda em sinal de aprovação. Depois, o animal dirigiu-se para Hiragisawa para receber algumas festas na cabeça.

― Vejo que gosta de cães! – observou Sakura.

― Sim. Para além disso, dá sempre jeito ter cães para nos orientarmos na montanha com o gado quando é altura da pastagem.

― Costuma levá-los aos dois?

― Não. Um fica sempre para guardar a quinta. Normalmente a Lady fica. Aqui o rapagão é que vai com o pastor.

― Entendo.

― Sabe... Admiro-me de ter abdicado da sua vida em Tóquio para se dedicar à vida rural aqui.

― É normal. A maior parte da minha vida fui criada na cidade: Tomoeda. Quando o meu bisavô morreu e deixou-nos a propriedade, a minha família viemos para aqui. Apaixonei-me pelos animais. São muito mais amigos e sensíveis que algumas pessoas. Fui para Tóquio tirar o meu curso e comecei a trabalhar num hospital veterinário, mas mão era aquilo que eu realmente desejava. Não era aquele tipo de veterinária que eu queria exercer. Oh! Desculpe se estou a aborrece-lo.

― De forma alguma! Acho fascinante que hoje em dia, alguém troque a vida agitada da cidade para ir para o campo.

― É agitada de mais! Não temos tempo para apreciar as coisas boas da vida.

Chegaram ao estábulo. Ali encontravam-se as ovelhas e duas vacas leiteiras. Eram bonitos exemplares. Reparou que uma delas estava prenha.

― Parece que vamos ter alguem novo na quinta! – exclamou Sakura radiante.

― É vedade. Esta foi uma das razões porque a decidi contractar. Quero que acompanhe a gravidez desta vaca. Não quero problemas alguns. – disse Hiragisawa.

― Não haverá. Ela parece-me perfeitamente bem. Faltam apenas algumas semanas para o nascimento, penso eu.

― Sim. Vejo que é competente. Assim como os seus pais.

― Conhece-os?

― Sim, sim. O seu pai é um óptimo professor. Dá aulas privadas à irmã de um amigo meu. A sua mãe, uma belíssima modelo e pintora. – disse sorrindo.

Retornaram á casa. Gostou da quinta. Iria ser uma óptima experiência trabalhar ali.

― Aceita um chá quente? – perguntou Hiragisawa quando entraram em casa.

― Não, obrigada. Eu devo ir para casa…

― Insisto! Fique. Beberemos chá, acertaremos alguns pontos e você fica para o almoço. – sugeriu Hiragisawa.

Beberam o chá. Conversaram sobre os horários, sobre o salário e Sakura leu e assinou o contracto. Depois do almoço o Sr. Hiragisawa deixou-a ir-se embora. Estava à porta para se despedir de Hiragisawa, quando ouve a porta a abrir e de lá aparece um rapaz com uma aparência jovem, mas muito abatido. Ao olhar para ele, Sakura deparou-se com uns olhos intensos e expressivos.

Espantou-se ao perceber que era a pessoa que há uma ano atrás a tinha feito não se entregar à tristeza num banco de jardim.

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

Estava ansioso por chegar a casa, atirar-se na sua cama e dormir pelo menos doze horas. A viagem agravou o cansaço dos dias em Tóquio.

Ao abrir a porta de sua casa deparou-se com Eriol e outra pessoa. Uma mulher. Os cabelos sedosos de um castanho claro. As feições leves e bonitas, não se podia dizer que era uma mulher, mais se parecia com uma menina. Os olhos eram… Verdes? Só conhecia um verde assim. Aqueles olhos tristes que havia encontrado num banco de jardim, um ano atrás.

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

Minna-san! Gommen! Peço imensas desculpas pela demora! Ultimamente a minha vida está uma confusão. Toneladas e de matéria para estudar e testes. Para completar o ramalhete aleijei-me na mão direita, precisamente aquela com a qual eu escrevo. O Capitulo já está escrito há algum tempo, mas com estes entraves todos não tive tempo para digita-lo.

PEÇO MUITAS DECULPAS!

Adoro-vos e adradeço a todos os que deixam review, pelo apoio e compreensão.

Kissus!


	4. Surpresas e chocolate

**Capítulo IV: "Surpresas e chocolate"**

― Irmão! – exclamou Hiragisawa e abraçou o homem a sua frente. – Como tens passado? Ainda bem que conseguiste vir a tempo do Natal!

Sakura assistia àquela cena completamente extasiada. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Esperar ou ir embora de fininho? Deuses! Era ele! Ainda não estava bem ciente do que lhe estava a acontecer. Na verdade, não tinha esquecido aquele homem. Ficara-lhe na memória. Não sabia explicar porquê. Não esquecera aquele abraço tão reconfortante que ele lhe tinha dado. Era estranho, mas sentia-se profundamente intrigada e atraída por aquele desconhecido. Desconhecido? Não, sabia que o conhecia de algum lado. À um ano atrás sentira a mesma coisa, inexplicável e arrebatadora, mas confusa ao mesmo tempo. Os seus pensamentos estavam um turbilhão. Parecia que uma rajada de vento tinha passado pela sua cabeça e desarrumado tudo.

"O que é que ela está aqui a fazer?", pensava Syaoran. Entre os braços do irmão olhava para Sakura pelo canto do olho. Sim. Tinha a certeza. Era ela. A menina dos olhos verdes. Aquece ser que o fizera sorrir verdadeiramente. Durante este ano que se tinha passado, de vez em quando, aquela tarde vinha-lhe à mente. Sentira-se feliz naqueles momentos. Estar com ela era maravilhoso. Era estranho sentir-se assim, mas nada podia fazer quanto a isso. Nos primeiros momentos em que se sentou no banco, duvidou seriamente se aquela atitude era a mais correcta a tomar, depressa percebeu que sim. Enquanto conversavam no salão de chá, bebeu dela o mais que pode e quando se separaram sentiu um vazio enorme.

Por fim, Eriol largou-o e reparou que eles se olhavam. Resolveu apresentá-los.

― Syaoran, esta é Kinomoto Sakura, a nova veterinária.

― Prazer! Sou Li Syaoran.

― O prazer é todo meu. – disse Sakura, cordialmente.

Era esse o nome, Syaoran. Como se podia ter esquecido? Não se deu conta, mas estava a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele, por sua vez, correspondia. Aquele olhar profundo, igual ao do ano passado. Queria pender-se nele. Ficar assim para sempre. Bastava aquele olhar e parecia que não necessitavam de palavras. Estava tudo dito. Sabia que os sentimentos que estava a ter naquele momento eram recíprocos.

Sakura, flor de cerejeira. O nome fazia jus à pessoa. Era tão delicada. Acordou do transe com uma pancadinha que Eriol lhe deu nas costas.

― Vejo que estava de saída. – observou Syaoran.

― É, na verdade sim. Sr. Hiragisawa, amanhã estarei cá bem cedo. – e fez uma vénia.

― Quer que a acompanhe até casa? – perguntou Syaoran.

― Não, obrigada. Estou de carro. – fez uma vénia a Syaoran e foi-se embora.

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, correu. Correu até ao carro. Quando já estava lá dentro, ligou o automóvel e dirigiu para casa. Porque fugia? Estava assustada. Como? Como podia estar a sentir aquela coisa que quase a sufocava de tão forte que era?! O que era? Vira-o duas vezes. Como? Como? Num momento queria estar com ele, noutro queria fugir.

Ao chegar a casa, cumprimentou a mãe e enfiou-se no seu quarto. Ali ficou o que lhe pareceu duas horas. Parecia uma adolescente confusa e com medo. Sentia-se bem perto dele. Porque haveria de fugir? Não era de si fugir dos seus sentimentos. Mas, por outro lado, era tudo tão novo e demasiadamente forte que não sabia como reagir. Bateram à porta do seu quarto.

― Sim? Entre.

― Sakura? – era a voz de Nadeshiko – tens uma visita! É a Tomoyo. Ela pode entrar?

― Sim, claro. – e levantou-se da cama.

A porta abriu-se e Tomoyo entrou sorridente. Abraçou a prima. Sakura sentiu-se profundamente confortada com aquele abraço. Agora, sim. Poderiam conversar sobre tudo o que queriam.

― Conta-me tudo e não me escondas nada! – disse Tomoyo, pegando nas mãos da amiga e sentando-se na cama.

Sakura disse-lhe tudo o se tinha passada consigo naquele ultimo ano excepto que tinha conhecido o seu vizinho. Depois de tudo perguntou:

― E tu? Fala-me de ti!

― Neste momento estou a dar aulas de piano aos irmãos mais novos de Hiragisawa. São crianças encantadoras! – declarou com um sorriso no rosto.

― Aos irmãos do Hiragisawa? – espantou-se Sakuta. – Vou trabalhar lá, como veterinária. Amiga, vamo-nos ver todos os dias!

― Que bom!

― Estive lá de manha. Ele tem um irmão, não é? Vi-o chegar quando eu estava de saída. – interessou-se Sakura.

― Sim. Li tem negócios em Tóquio, por isso é raro estar aqui na fazenda. É Eriol que cuida de tudo por aqui. Os pais morreram à cerca de quatro anos e eles ficaram sozinhos com uma empresa, uma propriedade e os irmão para tomar conta.

― Eriol? Isso vai bem, não? – disse Sakura com um olhar maroto para Tomoyo.

― Pára! Somos só amigos. Conheço-o desde de que aqui chegou. Eu ajudei-o a instalar-se e ele, como agradecimento, disse para eu ensinar piano aos irmãos. A verdade é que ele também sabe tocar, mas é muito cavalheiro. Ele diz que não sabe ensinar, por isso lá estou eu.

― Hum... Hum... Sei... – Tomoyo bateu-lhe no braço e Sakura começou a rir. Em vingança Sakura pegou na almofada mais próxima de si e jogou-a contra Tomoyo, ao que esta ripostou. Depois de algum tempo nesta brincadeira, Sakura, de repente, parou. – Tive uma ideia!

― Qual? Já estou a ficar assustada! – alfinetou Tomoyo tentando arranjar os cabelos desgrenhados.

― Vamos fazer bolo... De chocolate! – e levantou-se da cama num pulo. Por enquanto não queria pensar no que se tinha passado algumas horas atrás.

Dirigiram-se para a cozinha. Nadeshiko acompanhou-as para lhes dar os ingredientes que precisavam. "Tal e qual como quando eram crianças. Sunomi devia de estar aqui!", pensou. As três começaram a fazer o bolo. Nadeshiko batia os ovso com açúcar, óleo e o chocolate em pó, enquanto que Sakura e Tomoyo estavam ao fogão a preparar a cobertura. Sakura e Tomoyo estavam tão entretidas que nem repararam que a campainha tocou. Nadeshiko foi à porta.

― Nadeshiko! – deu dois beijos estalados na cara da prima. Era Sunomi.

― Sonomi! O que fazes por aqui?

― Vim fazer uma vizitinha surpresa!

― Chegaste em boa hora! Entra! Estamos a fazer bolo!

Da cozinha ouviam-se risos. Sakura e Tomoyo deviam estar a tramar alguma.

Quando lá chegaram depararam-se com duas jovens com a cara toda pintada de castanho e os dedos cheios de chocolate. Riam de gargalhada agarradas à barriga. Já devia doer de tanto rirem. Júnior assistia àquela cena sentado num canto da cozinha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando a moça saiu, Syaoran foi Eriol para a biblioteca. Era um compartimento muito acolhedor. Uma lareira do lado esquerdo da porta e do lado oposto uma secretária. Ao pé da lareira encontravam-se três sofás e a secretária tinha uma cadeira do lado de dentro e duas para o lado da lareira. Na parede oposta à porta uma vasta colecção de livros estava exposta sobre a prateleira de carvalho. Do lado direito da secretária na mesma parede dos livros estava uma porta que dava para uma varanda e iluminava toda a biblioteca.

A lareira estava acesa e os dois irmãos sentaram-se nos sofás mais pequenos, frente a frente.

― Estás estranho… - observou Eriol.

― Eu? Não, é impressão tua. – disse Syaoran um pouco nervoso, ainda estava abalado com o encontro de à pouco. – Os nossos irmãos? – mudou de assunto.

― Estão na escola. Vêm daqui a pouco.

Syaoran olhava para a mesa à sua frente. Deparou-se com o retrato dos seus dos seus pais. Pegou-lhe. Eriol reparou nos movimentos do irmão.

― Já lá vão quatro anos, não é? Desde que eles se foram… - recordou Eriol.

― É… E lembrou-ma daquele dia com se fosse hoje. – o seu semblante ficou triste e abatido, pareceu envelhecer dez anos em segundos.

― Syaoran, não acho que eles quisessem que te martirizasses dessa maneira. Foi à quatro anos e passaste este anos todos e matutar nisso! Foi uma fatalidade!

― Por mais que me digam, não consigo de pensar assim. Está tudo tão vivo!

Eriol olhava para o irmão. Depois da morte dos pais, Syaoran entendeu que todas as suas responsabilidades deveriam estar sobre os seus ombros. Culpabilizava-se pela morte dos pais. Eriol já lhe havia dito milhões de vezes que fora um acidente, um lamentável e triste acidente, mas nada o faria demover aqueles pensamentos da sua cabeça.

De repente, três crianças adentraram a biblioteca. Havia um rapaz muito parecido com Syaoran, mas com um olhar calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo. Era Gaito de quinze anos. Havia duas raparigas. Uma parecidíssima com Yelan, a sua mãe: com cabelos de um preto com reflexos azuis e os olhos igualmente azuis, inteligentes e sábios. Era Yuuko e tinha dez anos. A segunda rapariga era Hanon, tinha cabelos lisos castanhos e os olhos igualmente castanhos, sempre brilhantes e alegres.

Todos correram para Syaoran e abraçaram-no.

― Calma pessoal, há mimos para todos! – dizia Syaoran entre beijos e risos, quando ele estava entre os irmãos conseguia ficar sempre alegre por mais em baixo que estivesse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura acordou com o barulho do despertador. Depois daquela brincadeira com Tomoyo, a cozinha ficou toda suja e tiveram que a limpar. Há muito que não se divertia tanto. Como nos seus tempos de criança, Sakura e Tomoyo tinham feito bolo de chocolate com Nadeshiko. Era a sua especialidade. Depois de tudo arrumado e limpo, as quatro comeram o bolo até não poderem mais.

Depois do pequeno-almoço, Sakura pegou no carro e dirigiu-se para o trabalho. Quando lá chegou encontrou o homem que ajudava o Sr. Hiragisawa a cuidar da quinta. Ele deu-lhe as tarefas para aquele dia. De manhã tinha que examinar os animais do estábulo. As ovelhas encontravam-se muito bem. Espantou-se ao se aperceber que a gravidez da vaca estava muito mais avançada do que ela pensava. Resolveu ir à casa para avisar o Sr. Hiragisawa antes do almoço.

Caminhou até lá e bateu à porta. Quem abriu foi Syaoran e ela sentiu o seu coração dar um pulo e disparar.

Quanto abriu a porta e se deparou com aquele anjo à sua frente, pensou de estar a sonhar. Voltou à realidade.

― Gostava de falar com o Sr. Hiragisawa, por favor.

― Ele não está em casa. Alguma coisa em que posso ser útil? – perguntou com um sorriso.

― Penso que sim. Vim só avisar que a vaca que está prenha deve de ter a cria por estes dias. É melhor não a deixar sozinha durante muito tempo. – tentou ser o mais neutra possível, sem dar a perceber que estava nervosa.

― Muito bem. Quer entrar?

― Não, obrigado. Estão à minha espera para almoçar em casa.

Despediu-se e retirou-se. Pegou no carro e foi para casa. Passou o almoço todo calada. Nadeshiko reparou e tentou falar com a filha, mas esta fugiu do assunto dizendo que estava atrasada para o trabalho.

A sua tarefa da tarde era examinar os cavalos. Entrou na cocheira e começou o seu trabalho. Todos os cavalos encontravam-se saudáveis excepto um ou outro que tinha um prego ou um bocado de madeira cravado nos cascos. Aí, Sakura retirava o objecto, desinfectava o ferimento e punho uma pomada cicatrizante. Já estava a examinar o último cavalo, quando se lembrou daquele cubículo fechado.

Olhou à sua volta e não viu ninguém. "Aquele cavalo também precisa de ser examinado. Se for rápida ninguém dá por nada.", pensou. Entrou no cubículo e deparou-se com um cavalo todo branco. A crina branca e comprida. O que mais a espantou naquele cavalo foram os olhos azuis. Eram incrivelmente bonitos. Não perícia ser uma criatura deste mundo. Aproximou-se dele e ele fez um movimento brusco. Sakura recuou. A pouco e pouco foi-se aproximando do cavalo, para tomar e sua confiança. Finalmente conseguiu colocar a sua mão no dorso do animal e fazer-lhe festas.

Estava há algum tempo assim. A habituar o cavalo à sua presença e toque para que esta a deixasse examiná-lo. Sem saber o porquê, repentinamente, o animal ficou agitado. Olhou para trás e lá estava o motivo. Syaoran avançava em direcção a Sakura, furioso.

Agarrou-lhe no braço e puxou-a para fora do cubículo. Ficaram a olhar-se por vários minutos.

**Continua…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Olá a todos!

Obrigado pelas reviews pessoal. Prometo que no próximo capitulo eu agradeço e todos convenientemente. Vou deixar umas perguntinhas no ar. Porque raio Syaoran se sente culpado pela morte dos pais? Porque é que Sakura não pode ver o tal cavalo? O que vai acontecer, agora que Syaoran a apanhou?

Estou cheia de pressa!

Ja ne! Kissus!


	5. Coisas de mulheres

**Capítulo V: "Coisas de mulheres"**

Agarrou-lhe no braço e puxou-a para fora do cubículo. Ficaram a olhar-se por vários minutos.

Sakura assustou-se com a maneira como Syaoran a olhava. Os olhos muito abertos e agarrava-lhe o braço com muita força. Começava a doer-lhe. Sakura olhou para o braço e depois para Syaoran com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Não estava a perceber nada do que se estava a passar. Porque é que ele estava assim com ela? Era sempre tão simpático e cavalheiro.

― Largue-me, se faz favor! Está a magoar-me! – exigiu Sakura.

― O que é que pensa que está a fazer?

― Simplesmente o que me mandaram fazer! Examinar os animais.

― O meu irmão não explicitou que esta cavalo não era para ser visitado?

― Sim, claro que sim! Mas como veterinária que sou, devo tratar de todos os animais igualmente, sem distinção. Realmente não percebo o porquê de não me deixarem ver aquele cavalo.

― Isso não é assunto que lhe diga respeito! – Syaoran começava a levantar a voz.

― Se não é assunto que me diga respeito deixe-me ver o animal!

― Não! – quase gritou Syaoran. – É um animal perigoso!

― Não ouse levantar a voz para mim! Não me pareceu que me quisesse fazer algum mal. É apenas um animal assustado! E largue-me! – Syaoran continuava a agarrar-lhe no braço. Syaoran largou o braço. – Vou-me embora! Não tenho que estar aqui a ouvi-lo! – arrumou os seus instrumentos de trabalho na maleta e foi-se embora, deixando Syaoran só na cocheira.

O que ela tinha que ver com as razões que o levavam a não quer que ninguém visse o cavalo? Ela não tinha nada que ter ido lá! Era um animal perigoso. Nem sempre fora assim. Desde aquele dia… O cavalo tinha ficado muito ferido e ficava assustado todas as vezes que uma pessoa se aproximava dele. Tinham-no examinado vários veterinários e nada puderam fazer. Muitos tinham dito que o melhor era abate-lo, mas sem saber porquê tinha evitado faze-lo ou sequer pensar nessa hipótese. Talvez fosse a coisa mais acertada a fazer, por mais que isso lhe custasse.

Estava furiosa. Aquele bruto! Como pudera ter falado com ela daquela maneira? Não tinha feito aquilo com alguma intenção que o enfrentar. Queria apenas ver o animal. Pareceu-lhe um animal muito assustado. Aqueles olhinhos tão esbugalhados. O seu pêlo estava baço, clara prova de que aquele animal não estava bem. Tinha de averiguar.

Quando chegou ao carro, meteu a maleta no banco de trás e dirigiu para casa.

Entrou em casa e Tomoyo e Sunomi estavam lá. Ficariam para o jantar. Luchia logo veio para cumprimentar a irmã. Pediu-lhe que se baixasse, ao que Sakura atendeu.

― Queria-te dizer uma coisa, mana. – segredou-lhe.

Luchia pegou-lhe na mão e foram para o seu quarto sempre seguidas por Júnior. Chegando lá o cão pulou para cima da cama de Luchia. Elas seguiram-no.

― Sakura… - enrubesceu.

― Sim?

― Já estiveste apaixonada alguma vez?

Sakura surpreendeu-se com a pergunta. Sim, decerto já se tinha apaixonado.

― Sim.

― E como é? Como é que se sabe que se está apaixonado?

Não sabia ao certo o que responder. Olhando para a irmã, pensou durante uns momentos. Afagou as orelhas de Júnior e, por fim, decidiu o que responder.

― Não sei bem se me vou fazer perceber. – começou. – Bem… Primeiro, começas a querer estar com a pessoa, estás sempre a pensar nela. Depois começas a imaginar as coisas românticas que podias fazer com ela. Quanto estás com ela é uma confusão! O teu coração acelera, queres tocar-lhe e abraça-la, mas ao mesmo tempo queres fugir. Tens medo que possa descobrir. Se fores correspondida é o Paraíso. Sentes-te a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! É maravilhoso! Andas nas nuvens. – explicou – Porquê?

― Nada. Acho que me estou a sentir assim… - disse, por fim o motivo da conversa.

Inesperadamente, a porta do quarto abriu-se. Era Nadeshiko. Olhou para as filhas com carinho. Com o tempo tinha aprendido a ser perspicaz e logo se apercebeu, pela expressão de Luchia, do que é que se tratava a conversa.

― Hum... Quem é o sortudo?

― Mãe! Estiveste a ouvir pela porta? – ofendeu-se Luchia.

― Não. Cheguei agora mesmo… As mães, nestas coisas adivinham! Já o devim saber! – disse, deitando a língua de fora. Foi-se sentar na cama com as filhas.

― Bem… A nossa menina está apaixonada e queria saber como é. – esclareceu Sakura.

― Hum… E suponho que tu… Lhe explicaste?

Sakura espantou-se com a pergunta. Sim, já se tinha apaixonado. Por isso explicara à irmã. A sua mãe olhava para si nos olhos como que a tentar ler-lhe a mente. Será que ela pensava que Sakura também se sentia assim naquele momento? Não. Sentira o seu coração acelerava diante de Syaoran, mas não era paixão. Apenas que era esquisito reencontrar uma pessoa depois de tanto tempo. E alem disso. Não podia estar apaixonada por um bruto!

― Sim. – respondeu.

― E tu mãe? Como é que soubeste que estavas apaixonada pelo pai? – perguntou Luchia, sem perceber aquela troca de olhares.

― Hum... – pensou um pouco. – Sentia-me bem com ele e pensava nele a toda a hora. Sim, acho que foi assim.

― Obrigada, mamã!

― Sim...Sim... Mas ainda não sei quem é… - insistiu Nadeshiko com um ar brincalhão.

― Por enquanto não vou dizer… Tenho de ter a certeza. – piscou-lhes o olho.

Nadeshiko voltou a olhar para as filhas, as pessoas mais preciosas da sua vida. Já estavam tão crescidas. Sentia-se feliz por elas. Sakura estava na profissão que queria e com certeza e descobrir novas coisas na sua vida. Luchia igualmente. A primeira paixão, inovadora e forte. Sorriu e abraçou-as.

― Minhas pequeninas…

Júnior olhava aquela cena. Ladrou e as três largaram-se e fizeram festinhas no cão que se deliciou.

― Ciumento! – exclamou Sakura.

Nadeshiko comunicou-lhes que as esperavam lá em baixo. Chamaram Júnior e desceram as escadas. Quando chegaram lá a baixo, Fujitaka olhou para as três mulheres mais importantes da sua vida.

― O que estavam a fazer todas juntas enfiadas no quarto? – perguntou com o sobrolho franzido. Elas entreolharam-se e responderam, em coro:

― Coisas de mulheres!

Fujitaka abanou a cabeça e revirou os olhos.

Como sempre, o jantar estava delicioso. Comeram rosbife com arroz de passas. Para sobremesa pudim de ananás.

Depois do jantar foram para a sala de estar tomar o chá. Todos pediram que Tomoyo cantasse acompanhada por Nadeshiko ao piano de cauda que se encontrava num canto da sala. Estas fizeram a vontade aos presentes. Todos se maravilharam com o espectáculo.

Por volta da meia noite, Tomoyo e Sunomi foram para a sua casa. Sakura, que estava cansada do trabalho foi para o seu quarto. Assim que se deitou na cama, adormeceu.

Estava e ter sonhos muito confusos. Primeiro, estava num mundo de nuvens cor-de-rosa, depois tudo mudou e estava na cocheira e Syaoran estava a ralhá-la. Acordou com a mãe a chamá-la.

― Sakura... Telefonaram da casa do senhor Li a dizer que precisavam de ti. Acho que é por causa de uma vaca.

Sakura deu um pulo da cama. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode, pegou na maleta e correu para o carro. Antes de sair de casa viu as horas. Eram cinco da manhã. Ainda estava de noite. Quando saiu, sentiu o vento cortante na cara, apressou o passo em direcção ao carro. Foi o mais rápido que pode.

Em dez minutos estava lá. Saiu do carro e dirigiu-se, imediatamente, para o estábulo. Lá estava o empregado que ajudava a cuidar da quinta. Era um homem com bigode branco, parecia ter uns cinquenta e poucos anos. O cabelo também tinha umas mechas brancas.

― Olá. Kinomoto. – apresentou-se Sakura quando entrou.

― Wei.

― Onde está ela?

― Ali. – apontou na direcção onde estava o animal.

Sakura seguiu o dedo de Wei. Deparou-se com o animal em sofrimento. As patas da cria estavam de fora. Wei explicou-lhe que de cada vez que a progenitora tinha uma contracção via-se a cabeça da cria, mas que a vaca não tinha força para a expelir.

O animal mugia de dor. Sakura calçou as luvas. Estava um pouco nervosa porque era a primeira vez que fazia um parto de um animal deste tamanho.

A única solução que havia era esperar por uma contracção e puxar a cria para fora pelas patas. Se não o fizessem o vitelo poderia morrer, assim como a sua progenitora.

― Porque não me chamaram aqui à mais tempo? – perguntou enquanto se preparava.

― O Sr. Li diss que não era necessário. Foi preciso convence-lo de que o animal precisava mesmo de ajuda.

Sakura murmurou algo como inconsequente.

― Sr. Wei. Vamos fazer o seguinte: quando vier uma contracção, puxamos a cria pelas patas com toda a força, ok? Vou precisar da sua ajuda.

― Sim, senhora. Não fará mal à cria?

― Não! De maneira alguma. Ok, vamos a isto?

O Sr. Wei assentiu com a cabeça e cada um agarrou numa pata da cria. Sakura sabia que a contracção estava por vir.

Finalmente, o que esperavam aconteceu. Puxaram com toda a sua força. Se pelo menos a cabeça viesse para fora a cria já estaria a salvo. A cabeça saiu e Sakura aliviou-se. Havia sangue por todo o lado.

― Sr. Wei, mais uma vez e o vitelo sai. – informou Sakura.

O Sr. Wei voltou a fazer que sim com a cabeça. Sakura fazia um esforço para não tremer. Outra contracção veio e voltaram a puxar a cria. O que aconteceu a seguir foi tudo muito depressa. O vitelo saiu, juntamente com a placenta que rebentou e a palha ficou molhada de líquido amniótico.

Sakura deixou-se cair a tremer. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas de felicidade. Este era o milagre da vida, que as fêmeas estavam destinadas a perpetuar. Levantou-se e abraçou o Sr. Wei.

― Conseguimos! – dizia entre risos e lágrimas.

― Tão lindo! – disse uma voz infantil.

Sakura e o Sr. Wei largaram-se e voltaram-se para ver o que era. Eram três crianças: um rapaz e duas meninas. Faziam um trio amoroso.

― E tu quem és? – perguntou Sakura, baixando-se para ficar à altura da criança que tinha falado, era a mais baixa.

― Eu chamo-me Hanon! Este é o meu irmão Gaito. – apontou para o rapaz. – E esta a minha irmã Yuuko. – voltou a apontou.

A esta altura, a vaca estava a limpar o vitelo, que estava cheio de sangue.

― Meninos, não deviam estar aqui! O Sr. Li não os quer aqui.

― O meu irmão está no reino dos sonhos, não vai saber. – o rapaz falou pela primeira vez. – É muito mais interessante estar aqui do que a dormir. Além disso, amanhã é sábado e não temos escola.

Sakura reparou que as feições do rapaz eram muito parecidas com as de Syaoran. No entanto, haviam pequenas diferenças. Tinha um ar inteligente e calmo.

― Ele nunca nos deixa ver este tipo de coisas, por isso esguerámo-nos de casa para ver. – explicou a menina mais velha.

Tinha os cabelos pretos e compridos presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Os olhos azuis-escuros eram distantes. Vestia umas calças de ganga que se notavam que tinham vido postas à pressa e uma blusa de malha azul. Ficava-lhe muito bem, por sinal.

― É verdade! – disse Hanon com uma cara aborrecida e cruzou os braços.

Só agora tinha reparado nos olhos brilhantes e cheios de fantasias e sonhos. Eram brilhantes. Tinha uma cara pequenina e infantil. Podia-se dizer que parecia uma bonequinha daquelas que Sakura pedia pró esta altura do ano quando era pequena.

Sakura olhou para as três crianças e sorriu.

― Quem é que me quer ajudar? – perguntou levantando-se e piscando-lhes o olho.

As duas meninas logo responderam "Eu!" em coro e correram para perto de Sakura. Esta olhou para Gaito e perguntou:

― E tu, não vens?

― Prefiro ficar a ver.

Wei olhava para aquela cena e abanava a cabeça em reprovação. Sakura levou as meninas até perto da vaca. Esta já tinha acabado a limpeza do seu filho e agora deixava que este se alimentasse do seu leite gorduroso e nutritivo. As meninas olhavam aquela cena com ternura.

― Podem vir acaricia-la. Ela não faz mal! – disse Sakura.

― Não, menina é melhor não… Ela não está habituada as meninas. Pode sentir-se ameaçada! – advertiu Wei.

Sakura aproximou-de da vaca e fez-lhe festas no dorso. O animal olhava para a sua cria, confortava-se com os carinhos.

― Portaste-te muito bem, minha menina! – Sakura olhava carinhosamente para a vaca.

Yuuko e Hanon olharam uma para a outra e aproximaram-se a medo.

― Sem medos! – encorajou Sakura.

Voltaram a olhar-se e a olhar e olharam para Sakura. Decidiram-se e imitaram os gestos de Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Estava um dia radiante. O sol brilhava no céu e não havia qualquer vestígio de nuvens. Ele estava no meio da estrada uns metro à frente de sua casa. Uma carruagem puxada por um cavalo branco estava na berma da estrada. Lá dentro encontrava-se um casal de meia-idade e o cavado era montado por um rapaz com os seus 22 anos. Assustou-se ao se aperceber de que o rapaz era ele próprio._

_Os três pareciam felizes e em paz. O rapaz deu ordem ao cavalo que avançasse. Já iam a meio da largura da estrada quando um carro disparado embate na carruagem._

Acordou a gritar e todo suado. Depois de quatro anos, eram muito frequentes as noites em que tinha pesadelos com a morte dos seus pais. Eriol também sofrera com a morte deles, mas sempre fora o mais forte e fora ele que o fizera voltar para a vida. Decidiram que Eriol ficaria de cuidar da fazenda e os irmãos também ficariam com ele. Não que Syaoran não os adorasse, mas, naquele momento, não tinha estabilidade para ser responsável por três pestinhas.

Ouviu batidas na porta. Levantou-se da cama a custo e foi abrir a porta.

Assim o fez e deu de caras com Sakura e os seus irmãos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua…**

Aqui está um capítulo fresquinho. Deu-me o speed e nestes dias tenho escrito que nem uma maluca! Bem… descobriram-se mais coisas sobre o passado do nosso (nosso? MEU!) gajo bom! Queria ter escrito mais, mas depois ficava muito coisa no mesmo capítulo. É que eu meti na cabeça que tinham de ser sete capítulos, mas acho que não vai puder ser assim.

No outro dia pus-me a pensar… Quase dez anos se passaram desde que o anime da CLAMP passou e ainda se escrevem fics sobre Card Captor Sakura. É evidente e seu sucesso, se não basta olhar para o número de fics no site e vê-se que é dos que tem mais.

Vamos aos agradecimentos:

RubbyMoon: AAAAHHHH! Deuses! A minha ídolo! Eu amo as tuas fics! Obrigado por leres a minha! As tuas opiniões são muito importantes para mim. Li todas as tuas fics de ccs! Acertou em tudo:D

Saky-Li: Muito, muito, muito obrigado! Teve sim continuação. Realmente eu esmero-me para as descrições ficarem boas, são as partes mais difíceis de escrever! Quanto ao problema do cavado… só mais para a frente! Quer dizer… este capítulo já dá umas luzes.

Leila: desta vez foi depressa! Obrigado!

Aggie18: Amo famílias grandes… Deve de ser por ter uma assim! É tão bom ter a casa cheia! Principalmente de crianças!

MeRRYaNNe: ai está a continuação!

Buh-chan: vou passar nas ferias do Natal.

Perdoem-me se me esqueci de alguém.

Kissus!

Ja ne, minna-san!


	6. Unicórnio

**Capítulo VI: "Unicórnio"**

― Gaito, Yuuko, Hanon? O que vocês estão aqui a fazer? Não deviam estar a dormir? – perguntou Syaoran, meio confuso. A sua voz era grossa, forte indício de que acordara mesmo agora.

― Fomos ver o parto! – respondeu Hanon, espevitada.

― Eu disse-vos para não irem! – ralhava os irmãos, mas não tinha uma voz rude, como a que tiveram com Sakura algumas horas antes.

― Só reparei quando já tinha acabado o meu trabalho. – defendeu-se Sakura, quando Syaoran olhou para ela como quem pedia explicações.

Syaoran reparou que Sakura não sorria como o teria feito noutras circunstâncias. Com certeza tinha ficado magoada por ele ter falado com ela naqueles termo. Sempre que o assunto era o cavalo, ele ficava assim, não pensava no que dizia e fazia. A verdade é que aquele cavalo de aparência sobrenatural era o que mantinha viva a memória daquele fatídico dia. Tinha pensado muito no que fazer ao animal, naquela tarde. Chegou à conclusão que o melhor era abatê-lo, por mais que isso lhe custasse.

― Vim trazer os seus irmãos e saber se podíamos falar. – a esta altura o sol já se fazia aparecer na linha do horizonte.

― Sim, claro, entrem. Está muito frio. – convidou Syaoran.

Sakura e os demais entraram. Realmente estava muito frio. Em comparação com a temperatura no exterior, em casa estava muito mais quente. O hall de entrada era espaçoso. Do lado esquerdo havia uma porta que dava para uma grande sala de estar. Tinha sofás enormes, assim como a lareira. O parapeito da lareira estava repleto de retratos de família. Por cima das costas dos sofás estavam penduradas mantas polares que davam a sensação de conforto e quente. No lado esquerdo estava a porta que dava para a biblioteca. À frente encontravam-se as escadas que davam para os quartos.

― Meninos todos para dentro das camas já! – deu um beijo na testa de cada uma das meninas e um aperto de mão a Gaito – Senhorita, por favor. – abriu a porta da biblioteca e deu passagem a Sakura.

Fechou a porta atrás de si. Olhou para Sakura que estava de costas para si. Talvez lhe viesse pedir explicações sobre o ocorrido na cocheira. Ou poderia vir pedir desculpas por ter entrado no cubículo sem autorização.

― Por favor, sente-se! – pediu Syaoran.

Sakura fez o que lhe foi pedido. Syaoran ajoelhou-se em frente à lareira e reavivou o fogo. Sakura ficou a ver as chamas a emergirem das cinzas. Quando Syaoran terminou o seu trabalho, sentou-se à frente de Sakura a fitá-la com um olhar inquiridor.

― Diga-me.

― Bem... Gostaria de saber o porquê de não ter sido chamada assim de a vaca entrou em trabalho de parto. – Sakura olhava-o nos olhos

Syaoran assustou-se com aquele olhar. Era decidido e ela estreitava os olhos. Esperava uma resposta. Na verdade, não queria dizer-lhe que não queria que ela viesse à quinta. Não queria vê-la depois do que se tinha passado durante a tarde. Era demasiado embaraçoso. Não era sua intenção ter falado com ela daquela maneira, mas era-lhe impossível ficar assim quando alguém tentava reavivar os fantasmas do passado.

― Achei que não era necessário. – respondeu simplesmente.

― Não achou necessário? Pensava que a veterinária aqui era eu! – disse, começava a ficar enervada com a maneira calma como ele falava. – Além disso, sabia perfeitamente que estava a pôr em risco a vida da mãe e da cria!

― Com efeito, é a veterinária, sim, mas o dono da quinta sou eu, por isso, eu tenho a ultima palavra. – disse, calmamente.

― Essa sua autoridade deveria ser proporcional à responsabilidade! Como pode decidir o que é melhor, sem ao menos saber nada sobre o assunto? – a voz de Sakura estava trémula.

― O que está a insinuar? – perguntou tentando permanecer o mais neutro possível.

― Não estou a insinuar. Estou a dizer com todas as palavras que, assim como tem estado a ser com o cavalo branco, foi irresponsável em relação ao parto de hoje!

― Ouça, o destino do cavalo já está decidido. Mesmo antes do Natal vou mandar abatê-lo…

― Recuso-me a fazer tal trabalho! – interrompeu Sakura.

― Esteja descansada que não lho vou pedir!

Tinha de fazer qualquer coisa. Tinha de impedir que Syaoran fizesse aquela barbaridade. Tinha a certeza de que conseguia fazer aquele animal voltar ao normal. Com paciência conseguiria. Era um animal traumatizado, percebera isso da primeira vez que estivera perto dele. Enquanto estava perdida nos seus pensamentos Syaoran olhava-a e tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos braços do sofá e os dedos unidos. Ao observá-lo teve uma ideia. Podia ser que resultasse. Tinha que tentar.

― Nesse caso, se está tão decidido, não lhe custa esperar! Espere até ao Natal. Antes do dia 24 o cavalo estará curado! Eu comprometo-me. – propôs.

Syaoran ficou surpreso com a proposta. Sakura estava mesmo decidida a curar aquele animal. Não sabia o que responder. Se a deixasse ajudar o cavalo, de certeza que teria de voltar a lembrar-se daquela tarde fatídica. Não queria que isso acontecesse. Iria sofrer demais com isso.

― A minha decisão está tomada! Ele vai ser abatido!

― Tem a certeza? – perguntou Sakura. Não queria que ele fizesse aquilo. O animal não o merecia.

― Sim.

― Nesse caso, não faço mais nada aqui! – e com isto dirigiu-se para a porta e saiu, deixando Syaoran a olhar para o vazio.

Estava frustradíssima. Não conseguira o que queria. Que injustiça. Não se conseguia conformar que o animal fosse abatido só por estar assustado e necessitar de ajuda. Era isso que o animal precisava, ajuda. Ajuda para recuperar do trauma. Tinha a certeza que alguma coisa que tinha marcado muito o cavalo para ela ter ficado assim, violento e com medo de pessoas. Não era normal um cavalo de quinta ficar tão agitado quando via o seu dono.

― Doutora? – disse uma voz de menina

Sakura sentiu puxarem-lhe a barra do casaco comprido. Olhou para baixo e viu Hanon a olhar para ela lá de baixo. Estava com um roupão cor-de-rosa com um coelhinho a sair do bolso do peito. Sakura baixou-se de modo a ficar da altura da criança.

― Menina, o que andas aqui a fazer? – perguntou tentando fazer uma cara séria, mas em vão, era impossível tal proeza, perante aquela visão de pura inocência.

― Não consigo dormir… Podia-me contar uma história? – e tirou de trás das costas um livro com a capa azul.

Sakura levou o dedo ao queixo e fez um ar pensativo. Depois sorriu, pegou no livro e disse:

― Claro que sim, pequenina! – e passou a mão no cabelo de Hanon e dirigiu-se para a sala. Hanon seguiu-a

Entraram no cómodo luxuoso. Sentaram-se no sofá maior. Hanon ao lado de Sakura. Esta puxou uma das mantas polares e tapou as pernas de Hanon. Ela olhou para Sakura surpresa.

― Posso começar?

― Sim, Doutora.

― Mas com uma condiçao!

― O quê? – estava meio desiludida.

― Que deixes de me chamar Doutora! Só Sakura, está bem?

― Está bem! – concordou com um sorriso.

Sakura começou a ler o livro. Era um conto sobre o Natal. Era a lenda do Pai Natal. Sakura achava maravilhosas aquelas lendas, de facto tinha uma paixão inexplicável pela figura do Pai Natal. Tinha adorado aquela altura em que acreditava nessa figura mística.

A determinada altura olhou para Hanon. Esta estava com a cabeça no seu colo e a dormir profundamente. O sol aparecia timidamente no horizonte. Sakura achou melhor ir-se embora. Afastou lentamente a cabeça de Hanon do seu colo e saiu da sala.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouviu a porta a fechar-se. A veterinária estava mesmo decidida a ajudar o cavalo. Pensava que ela era capaz de curá-lo, mas se a deixasse fazer o que desejava, com certeza que ela quereria saber o motivo do animal estar assim. Não queria falar sobre isso. Apesar de não se esquecer do sucedido, estava sempre presente na sua mente, falar sobre isso era levantar o véu das suas recordações. Recordações essas que eram como o pó debaixo da carpete. Sabia que estava lá, mas vai-se sempre varrendo para debaixo dela. Um dia quando decidimos levanta-la para o limpar, uma nuvem de cotão vem em direcção da nossa cara e, por mais que a limpemos, parece que nunca mais sai.

Se Eriol ali estivesse voltaria a dizer-lhe que a culpa não era sua. Tinha sido uma fatalidade. Não se conformava com as suas explicações. A culpa era sua. Eram muito chegados, apesar de não serem filhos do mesmo pai. Yelan fora casada com Hiragisawa e desse casamento nascera Eriol. Hiragisawa morrera e deixara Yelan sozinha e Eriol com um ano de idade. Passados alguns meses Yelan apaixonara-se pelo seu pai. Desse casamento nascera Syaoran e todos os seus irmãos.

Os seus pais tinham deixado Eriol e Syaoran havia quatro anos. Nessa altura, Hanon só tinha um ano e ainda era um bebe de colo. Agora, Syaoran sentia-se culpado por tê-los deixado e ter-se embrenhado na cidade grande para esquecer a sua tristeza. Sentia que os irmãos mais novos não o tinham perdoado completamente por os ter abandonado por um ano, durante o qual só tinham falado por telefone. Nesse tempo, estava demasiado assustado, baralhado para voltar ao lugar onde tudo se tinha passado. Eriol, sempre forte e positivo, decidira que seria ele a cuidar dos irmãos e explicar-lhes o sucedido. Ele tinha aguentado todo o sofrimento dos irmãos e o seu próprio. Ainda para mais, organizar toda a ida na quinta. Admirava muito o irmão por isso.

Depois desse período, voltara e tinha sido difícil se habituar à quinta. Soube do estado do cavalo e isso ainda mais deprimido. Desde então, vinha sempre que podia, quando o trabalho nas empresas amainava.

O que faria agora? O seu irmão estava ausente, na cidade a tratar de papeladas. Teria de decidir o que fazer a respeito do cavalo. Seria melhor abate-lo ou deixa-lo ser tratado? Não achava justo matar uma criatura inocente só para impedir que o pó saia debaixo da carpete. Já era hora de enfrentar o passado. Iria deixar Sakura tratar no animal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levantou-se da poltrona e saiu da biblioteca. Quando entrou no hall viu Sakura a sair da sala. Ela parou a olhar para ele. Trocaram olhares. Reparou que os seus olhos estavam ternurentos e mais verde que nunca. As suas faces estavam rosadas. Devia de ter estado perto da lareira.

― O que está aqui a fazer? – perguntou Syaoran.

― A sua irmã Hanon pediu-me que lhe contasse uma história. Não consegui dormir. Está na sala a dormir. Eu já estava de saída. – dirigiu-se para a porta.

― Espere! – pediu Syaoran e Sakura parou e olhou para ele. – Eu decidi aceitar a sua proposta.

Sakura sorriu. Um peso das suas costas tinha saído. Sentia-se aliviada.

― Obrigado!

― Não quer que a leve a casa?

― Não, obrigado, eu estou com o carro.

Ficaram e olhar-se durante uns momentos. Sakura acordou da hipnose, abriu a porta a saiu.

Syaoran ficou a olhar para o vazio durante mais uns segundos. Depois decidiu ir buscar Hanon à sala e leva-la para a cama. Deitou-a e, a seguir, foi para o seu quarto tentar dormir o pouco que fosse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegou a casa e foi tomar um duche. Dali a umas duas horas, a sua família ia-se levantar e começava um novo dia. Acabou, vestiu um pijama quente e meteu-se na cama. Logo adormeceu. De vez em quando, acordava com alguém a fechar uma porta, mas logo voltava a adormecer.

Três horas depois, acordou. Sentia-se revigorada e cheia da vontade de ir para a quinta Outo. Agora que podia ajudar um animal e, possivelmente, o dono. Certamente que a razão pela qual o cavalo estava assim tinha a ver com Syaoran. Olhou para o relógio da mesinha de cabeceira. Eram dez da manhã.

A custo, Sakura levantou-se, vestiu umas calças de ganga e uma blusa de malha azul. Desceu e verificou que não estava ninguém em casa. Fez torradas e aqueceu leite para o pequeno-almoço. Engoliu meio à pressa e saiu de casa.

Enquanto conduzia para o local do seu trabalho pensava em como poderia tratar do cavalo. Decidiu que, primeiro, teria de habitua-lo e faze-lo perder o medo que tinha de seres humanos. Depois tentaria que ele andasse livre pela quinta.

Chegou à fazenda de Syaoran e logo se dirigiu para a cocheira. Quando lá chegou verificou o estado dos animais. Antes de abrir a porta do cubículo respirou fundo e disse de si para consigo:

― Ok, Sakura, tu consegues! – entrou.

Como da primeira vez, o cavalo assustou-se e pôs-se a um canto a fitar Sakura com aquele olhar azul e aterrado. Sakura sentou-se em cima de um balde virado ao contrário, que estava por ali. Ficou assim durante cerca de quinze minutos. O cavalo começou a relaxar. O animal desviou-se da parede e foi beber água ao bebedouro. Quando acabou, avançou até Sakura e ficou a uns dois metros de distância dela. Tinha de ser como ele queria. Sakura limitou-se a olhá-lo. O cavalo voltou a avançar. Sakura estava numa espécie de transe, perante a beleza do animal. Aqueles olhos azuis prendiam-na. Parecia um unicórnio. Avançou novamente, mas, desta vez, tocou com o focinho no ombro de Sakura. Ela esticou o braço e acariciou-o. Agora o olhar do animal era calmo e confiante.

O coração de Sakura batia depressa. Sempre que tinha estes momentos com animais tinha aquela reacção, desde pequena. Eram sentimentos muito contrários. Por um lado tinha uma pontinha de medo que o animal fizesse algum movimento brusco e ela se magoasse. Por outro lado, sentia-se feliz por o cavalo estar a responder bem ao seu método.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran vagueava pela quinta. Perguntava-se se Sakura viera trabalhar naquele dia e se, caso isso tivesse acontecido, onde estava. Queria vê-la. Não se esquecera daquele olhar determinado da noite passada.

Olhou para a cocheira e lembrou-se que, quase de certeza, ela estava ali. Dirigiu-se para lá. Quando lá chegou viu que a porta do cubículo estava aberta. Escondeu-se atrás dela, de maneira a que o cavalo não o visse. Sakura acariciava o focinho do cavalo. Encantou-se com a visão. Aquela criatura mágica com uma mulher linda. Pareceu-lhe ver uma aura branca a rodeá-los. Sakura parecia ter um poder apaziguador sobre o animal. Ele estava completamente à vontade com ela, não assustado e agitado como quando o via. Mexeu o pé para se por de maneira a ver melhor aquele quadro. Não reparou no balde que estava ali perto e deu-lhe um pontapé que fez um enorme estrondo.

Sakura virou-se para trás a fim de ver o que se tinha passado. Deparou-se com Syaoran a olhar para ela. Para sua surpresa, o cavalo apenas se desviou para o canto, com o olhar, novamente, assustadíssimo. Sakura levantou-se e foi ter com Syaoran. Era uma óptima oportunidade de confronta-los, apesar de pensar que ainda era um pouco cedo.

― Venha! – pediu.

Syaoran olhava-a como que a perguntar se tinha a certeza. Ela fez-lhe que sim com a cabeça. Estendeu-lhe o braço. Ele deu-lhe a mão e entrou.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio a subir-lhe pela espinha e estremeceu. Olhou para Syaoran. Ele estava tão espantado como ela com aquela reacção.

- Agora sente-se e não faça nada. – disse Sakura.

**Continua…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Aqui está o capítulo 6. Demorou um pouco mais, porque esta semana tive trabalhos para entregar e não restou muito tempo para escrever.

Minha gente, digam lá que o Syaoran e a Sakura não ficam fofos juntos. Vou ser crucificada pelo que vou dizer, mas eu adoro quando eles discutem! Ficam mesmo de mais.

Enfim… E agora? O que vai acontecer? Como vai reagir o cavalo? E eles vão finalmente aperceber-se de que estão apaixonados?

Eu realmente emocionei-me e escrever este capítulo. É que, para quem não sabe eu AMO animais e adorava ter momentos destes nem que fosse uma vez na vida.

Como já devem saber, o nosso querido site proibiu as respostas às reviews nos capítulos, por isso resta-ma agradecer a todos os que as mandam e dizer que vou tentar responder a todas.

KISSUS para todos!

Ja ne!

CeReJiNhA


	7. Descobertas

**Capítulo VII: "Descobertas"**

Syaoran fez o que Sakura lhe mandou. O bicho continuava no seu canto. Com o olhar, novamente, assustado. Sakura fez menção de se levantar. Syaoran agarrou-lhe na mão e Sakura olhou para ele. Percebendo que ele estava receoso, Sakura acenou afirmativamente e apertou-lhe a mão como sinal de que ela sabia o que estava a fazer.

Sakura percebeu que Syaoran estava com um pouco de medo. Via-se nos seus olhos. Simultaneamente, ela conseguia perceber que ele estava numa batalha interna. Só não sabia o porquê.

O que ela iria fazer? O cavalo estava com medo e podia magoá-la. Não. Não queria que isso acontecesse. Porém, ele próprio estava tão baralhado como o animal a poucos metros de si. Tentou impedi-la, mas ela continuava a avançar na direcção do animal. Ficou de frente para o cavalo, apenas a meio metro de distância. Ele olhava-a receoso. Sakura levantou a mão para acariciar o animal. Este fez um movimento brusco com a cabeça. Sakura voltou a tentar e desta vez ele deixou-a pousar a mão delicada no nariz. Fez umas festas e depois afastou-se para onde Syaoran estava.

― Sr. Li, por favor não faça nada. Vamos fazer tudo como ele quiser. – pediu Sakura, reparando no estado de Syaoran. – Tenha calma. Vai tudo correr bem! – disse, passando confiança.

Sakura sentia que Syaoran estava tenso. Transparecia nos seus olhos. O cavalo olhava para Syaoran também tenso e desconfortável. Havia ali qualquer coisa mal resolvida entre os dois. Podiam chamá-la de louca, mas ela acreditava que, tal como as pessoas, os animais tinham sentimentos e este animal estava inseguro e magoado por qualquer coisa que tinha acontecido com Syaoran.

Como verificou que não iria acontecer nada enquanto os dois se estivessem a estranhar daquela maneira, decidiu que era melhor ela e Syaoran se fossem embora.

― Sr. Li, é melhor sairmos.

Syaoran levantou-se e saiu. Sakura ficou mais um pouco a olhar para o cavalo. Este aproximou-se e Sakura acariciou-o no pescoço.

― O que se passou para ficares assim? – perguntou Sakura ao animal.

Virou costas e saiu. Encontrou Syaoran a olhar para a saída, parado. Parecia-lhe pensativo. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que o achava muito bonito assim, com a luz do Sol a bater na cara. Os olhos, agora tristes e perdidos brilhavam e os cabelos rebeldes ondulavam com a leve brisa fria que entrava pela porta.

Syaoran pareceu perceber que estavam a olhar para si e virou-se. Reparou que Sakura estava a admirá-lo e sentiu-se lisonjeado.

― O que fiz de mal? – perguntou, assustando-a

― Nada! O cavalo simplesmente ainda não está preparado. – respondeu, pensando se havia de fazer a pergunta que lhe assaltava constantemente a mete. – Não quero parecer intrometida, mas… - deteve-se.

― Diga. – encorajou Syaoran. Ela iria perguntar o que provocara o estado do cavalo. Syaoran tinha de responder, tinha de tomar coragem.

― Penso que seria muito mais fácil se… Se eu soubesse a causa do estado do cavalo. – disse, por fim.

Syaoran conteve a respiração. Era agora ou nunca. Tinha de falar. Sakura estava à espera duma resposta. Não era só por ela, também por ele. Tinha de falar, talvez se contasse tudo a Sakura, poderia aliviar o peso que tinha sobre si. Sentia-se como se estivesse a subir uma montanha com um fardo há muito tempo. Demasiado tempo.

Sakura reparou que ele estava pensativo e nervoso.

― Desculpe... Não devia ter perguntado. – voltou atrás na sua decisão. Aquele assunto parecia mexer muito com Syaoran. – Por hoje é tudo. Volto na segunda, se não precisar de mim amanha, claro.

Syaoran olhava para ela, sem saber o que responder. Decidiu que deixaria o assunto para uma próxima vez.

― Não. Amanhã é domingo, descanse. – respondeu com um sorriso verdadeiro.

Sakura sentiu que o que ele dizia era verdade, que ele queria realmente o seu bem.

― Então, vemo-nos na segunda! – despediu-se Sakura.

― Sim, até segunda.

Sakura saiu da cocheira e dirigiu-se para o carro. Syaoran ficou a vê-la afastar-se. Sentia raiva de si mesmo por, mais uma vez, não ter sido capaz de dizer o que se tinha passado quatro anos atrás. Por incrível que parecesse, ele, uma pessoa que não gostava muito de falar de si, estava disposto a faze-lo com uma pessoa desconhecida. Sakura provocava sensações em si que nem mesmo ele entendia. Ela era bonita, inteligente, determinada… "O que estou eu a pensar? Mal a conheço!". Isso não era de todo verdade, parecendo que não ele tinha a sensação de a conhecer muito bem. Era uma pessoa tão transparente. As emoções estavam-lhe à flor da pele. Syaoran desejava ser um pouco como ela. Simplesmente viver ao máximo, sem se preocupar com mais nada. Porém isso era-lhe impossível. Haviam demasiadas recordações que o impediam de dormir uma noite inteira e relaxar.

Com toda esta linha de pensamento, aceitou uma coisa de que se tinha apercebido havia algum tempo, mas não se permitia aceitar, sequer pensar nisso. Estava apaixonado por Sakura, desde a primeira vez em que a vira, num banco de jardim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo ensinava uma nova melodia a Gaito. Ele estava a sair-se muito bem. Aliás, dos três irmãos Li mais novos, ele era o mais dedicado. As meninas gostavam de tocar, mas preferiam correr no meio da neve e brincar com os animais. Gostava bastante daquela música. Era calma e relaxante. Fazia-a pensar que não havia problemas no mundo. Gaito já a sabia de cor e na perfeição.

― Muito bem! Agora vais tocar sozinho. Não te vou ajudar. – disse Tomoyo, levantando-se do banco do piano e indo para a frente do mesmo.

Gaito começou a tocar. Era uma criança estranha. Tinha os olhos calmos e serenos, mas os cabelos rebeldes. Não sabia bem como descrevê-lo. Era muito aplicado em tudo o que fazia. Porem, Tomoyo tinha a sensação que ele se sentia sozinho ou talvez zangado. Na verdade, de cada vez que se falava em Syaoran, ele ficava calado. Não acreditava que ele não gostava do irmão. Quando Syaoran estava por perto, claro que parecia feliz e brincava com o irmão, mas alguma sombra passava pelos seus olhos naquelas alturas.

Tomoyo sabia a letra da música e uma vontade enorme que a cantar apoderou-se de si. Aclarou a voz e começou a cantar.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Ao sair da carrinha sentiu a brisa gélida que se fazia sentir. Pegou nas malas e dirigiu-se para casa, observando a paisagem à sua volta. Nunca se deixava de surpreender com a sua beleza por mais vezes que a admirasse.

Abriu a porta e logo ouviu a voz celestial que tão bem conhecia. Largou as malas na entrada e foi para o compartimento de onde sabia que o som vinha. Gaito tocava ao piano e Tomoyo acompanhava com a sua voz. Começou a bater as palmas. Gaito parou de tocar e levantou a cara do piano com um ar interrogativo. Tomoyo, que estava de costas para a porta virou-se e sorriu disfarçadamente. Tomoyo e Eriol encontraram o olhar um do outro e assim ficaram durante uns momentos. Cada um sabia exactamente o que aquilo significava.

― Está cada dia melhor, Gaito! – disse indo dar um aperto de mão ao irmão. – Maravilhosamente acompanhado por si, Senhorita Daidouji!

Tomoyo corou um pouco e depois respondeu:

― Sempre gentil, Sr. Hiragisawa!

Eriol sorriu e saiu da sala de estar. Entrou na biblioteca e sentou-se numa poltrona, com um bule e duas chávenas de chá na mesa à sua frente.

Na sala, Tomoyo pediu a Gaito de começasse do ponto onde tinham sido interrompidos. Gaito tocou sem qualquer tipo de problemas.

― Por hoje é tudo, Gaito. Segunda-feira continuamos. – despediu-se enquanto arrumava algumas partituras espalhadas no tampo do piano. – Não é necessário acompanhar-me à porta. – disse com um sorriso, quando Gaito fez menção de se levantar.

Tomoyo saiu da sala e dirigiu-se para a porta de saída. Abriu-a e depois fechou-a de maneira a fazer um estrondo. Feito isto, foi para a biblioteca. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Olhou para a pessoa sentada na poltrona de costas para a porta.

― Cheguei.

Eriol levantou-se da poltrona e, a passos largos, dirigiu-se para Tomoyo e agarrou-a pela cintura, chegando-a o mais para si.

― Morri de saudades tuas!

Sem dar tempo para Tomoyo responder, Eriol beijou-a com ardor. Tomoyo correspondeu da mesma maneira. Acariciavam-se nos cabelos. Aproveitando o momento mais esperado das últimas semanas. Quando o ar acabou separaram as suas bocas. A respiração estava acelerada.

Tomoyo pôs-se em bicos de pés.

― Eu também. – segredou a Eriol.

Eriol olhou-a nos olhos, sentindo um arrepio na espinha. Voltou a chegá-la para si. Encostou a sua testa na de Tomoyo. Desta vez foi Tomoyo que procurou a boca de Eriol. Beijaram-se mais calmamente, cada um bebendo o quanto podiam das sensações proporcionadas pela pessoa à sua frente. Separaram-se e sentaram-se nas poltronas um na frente do outro. Eriol serviu chá para os dois. Pegaram nas chávenas.

― Eriol, eu amo-te! – disse Tomoyo, olhando nos olhos de Eriol.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Sakura aproveitou o domingo para fazer algumas compras de Natal. Comprou um relógio para o seu pai e um colar para a sua mãe. Passeava-se por entre as lojas quando um blusão que estava numa montra lhe chamou a atenção. Pensou em como poderia ficar bem em Syaoran. Espantou-se com o pensamento. Pensava bastante nele, nos últimos dias. Pensava em como ele mexia com ela e em como ela desejava saber sobre o seu passado. Tentara convencer-se a si de que era apenas por motivos profissionais, mas agora, ali a imaginá-lo naquele blusão, sabia que não era apenas isso. Estava apaixonada por Syaoran. Esta conclusão pareceu-lhe apressada e repentina, mas lodo se apercebeu que não era. Desde aquele dia, por mais que tivesse tentado ocultar de si.

Na semana seguinte, Sakura continuou com os trabalhos com o cavalo. No fim da semana aventurou-se a levá-lo para andar um pouco na quinta. Precisava de fazer exercício. A princípio levou-o pelas rédeas, mas depois, vendo que ele estava calmo, soltou-o para que pudesse correr o quanto quisesse.

Enquanto o seguia para não o perder de vista, avistou Syaoran ao longe. O cavalo corria na sua direcção. Aparentemente nenhum dos dois dava pela presença um do outro. Sakura observava aquela situação um pouco receosa.

O cavalo parou na frente de Syaoran. Ele pareceu procurá-la com os olhos. Quando a encontrou olhou-a como se perguntasse se se aproximava e tocava no animal. Sakura não sabia bem o que responder, mas decidiu que já estava na hora de se enfrentarem, homem e animal. Acenou afirmativamente.

Syaoran elevou a mão e, tanto ela quanto ele, sentiram os corações acelerarem. Não faziam a mínima ideia do que se iria passar. O cavalo movimentou a cabeça e Syaoran hesitou. Passados uns instantes voltou a investir e conseguiu, finalmente, em quatro anos, acariciar o seu amigo de quatro patas. Os dois respiraram de alívio quando o cavalo se afastou, indo a cavalgar para o lado oposto.

Sakura correu na direcção de Syaoran. Ele sorria e sentia-se, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, livre.

― Consegui! – repetia para si.

Viu Sakura a aproximar-se. Ela também sorria. Rapidamente ela chegou perto de si e sem saber as forças que o motivaram, Syaoran abraçou-a.

― Obrigado!

**Continua…**

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Olá a todos!

Finalmente consegui acabar o capítulo! Tive muita coisa para fazer nestas férias. Prendas de Natal e tudo mais. Considerem este capítulo como uma prenda de Natal MUITO atrasada.

Passando ao capítulo em si. Descobridos o pequeno segredo da Tomoyo. Que dois mais fogosos, am? Porque será que eles escondem? Finalmente a Sakura e o Syaoran admitiram. Espero que não tenho feito as coisas andaram depressa de mais.

Bem… Acho que é tudo. Obrigado àqueles que lêem e deixam review. Responderei a todas.

Feliz Natal (atrasado) e um óptimo 2007, cheio de felicicdade.

Ja ne! Kissus!


	8. De mãos dadas

* * *

**  
Capítulo VIII – "De mãos dadas"**

* * *

Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos. 

Sakura sentia-se muito pequenina nos braços de Syaoran, mas também muito confortável e feliz, protegida. Syaoran, por sua vez, estava na pele de um vassalo a proteger a sua dama.

Quando se separaram olharam um para o outro. Ambos sorriram. Sorrisos verdadeiros e sinceros. Depois, sem mais palavras, começaram a caminhar lado a lado pela fazenda. Ambos olhavam para a frente com os olhos perdidos no horizonte, pensando no quão bons tinham sido os momentos anteriores.

Sakura tinha quase a certeza de que estava corada. Não ligava. Não se importava que Syaoran pudesse reparar. Aliás, tinha tido a confirmação de que ela não lhe era indiferente. De repente sentiu um desejo enorme de continuar aquele contacto de poucos instantes antes. Sem se alongar mais em pensamentos sobre o assunto, deu a mão a Syaoran. Não se atreveu a olhar para ele, mas percebeu que ele olhou para si.

Quando Syaoran sentiu a mão da pessoa ao seu lado, assustou-se olhou para ela e parou. Ela continuou a olhar para a frente com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios avermelhados do frio. Syaoran sorriu, apertou a mão de Sakura e continuou a andar.

― Então, conte-me de si. Já aqui trabalha à quinze dias e não sei nada de si. – Syaoran começou a conversa.

― A minha vida não foi nada de mais… Vivi em Tomoeda até o meu bisavô morrer, altura em que a minha mãe e a prima dela, Sunomi, herdaram a propriedade aqui ao lado. Mudámo-nos para ali e quando foi altura de entrar para a universidade, à seis anos atrás, fui para Tóquio.

― Sunomi? Então Tomoyo é…

― Sim é minha prima e minha melhor amiga. E você? Como veio parar aqui?

Syaoran sorriu. Parecia que recordava momentos felizes ali passados.

― Na verdade, há muito tempo que a minha família possui esta propriedade, mas apenas à cerca de quatro anos é que nos mudamos para aqui.

Syaoran continuou a contar a sua história. Sakura ficou a saber que Syaoran e Eriol não eram filhos do mesmo pai. Yelan, a mãe de ambos, tinha primeiro se casado com Hiragisawa e Eriol nascera, fruto desse casamento. Pouco tempo depois do nascimento de Eriol, Hiragisawa morrera, deixando Yelan só com um filho nos braços. Esta apaixonara-se pelo pai de Syaoran e casaram. Dessa relação haviam nascido Syaoran, Gaito, Yuuko e Hanon.

― Apesar de tudo, o senhor e o Sr. Hiragisawa parecem dar-se muito bem! – observou Sakura.

― Sim, e porque não? Ele não guarda nenhuns ressentimentos da nossa mãe. Sempre foi tratado como um filho pelo meu pai. Na verdade, foi a única figura masculina que ele conheceu. Às vezes chego a pensar que ele é mais parecido com o meu pai do que eu. Sempre tão decidido… - o seu semblante carregou-se ligeiramente

Syaoran sentiu Sakura estremecer de repente.

― Está a começar a arrefecer. Vamos entrar?

― Sim, mas primeiro temos de por o nosso menino no lugar dele. – deteve-se por um segundo, lembrou-se de uma nova pergunta. – Por falar nele… Eu ainda nem sei o nome daquele lindo animal.

― É Lagoon! – Syaoran percebeu que Sakura olhava para ele com um ar inquisidor. – Por causa dos olhos. Podem ser calmos como uma lagoa cristalina, mas por vezes, tão assustadores como as suas profundezas.

Sakura reparou que falava com ternura do animal, mas que, ao mesmo tempo lembranças não muito boas lhe vinham à mente.

No horizonte, podia ver-se um semicírculo alaranjado a perder-se por trás do branco das montanhas.

Sakura levou o Lagoon para a cocheira. Fechou-o no cubículo e saiu de lá. Encontrou Syaoran à porta à sua espera. Uma brisa gelada passou por eles e Sakura sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Syaoran apercebeu se e pôs-lhe o seu casaco pelas costas. Sakura surpreendeu-se com o gesto.

― Vamos para dentro. Tomamos um chá em minha casa.

Sakura acenou afirmativamente e começou a andar em direcção à casa. A cada passo, uma lufada de perfume masculino, proveniente do casaco pesado de Syaoran, chegava ao seu nariz. Era ligeiramente estonteante, mas sentia-se incrivelmente bem dentro daquele casaco. Quando menos esperava, Syaoran chegou-se para si e passou o seu braço para cima os ombros de Sakura.

Olharam-se, sorriram. Como retribuição, Sakura passou o seu braço pelas costas de Syaoran e apertou o blusão de malha que tinha vestido, no lado oposto ao que estava, na zona da anca. Encostou a cabeça ao ombro de Syaoran.

Palavras para quê? Nunca pensaram que se entregariam assim tão depressa. O que seria que os movia? Só sabiam que queriam continuar assim por mais alguns instantes. Naquele momento só pensavam em como a pessoa ao seu lado os fazia feliz, apenas com pequenos gestos. Com um toque o coração acelerava, os arrepios subiam, as cabeças andavam à roda. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, a tranquilidade instalava-se nos espíritos deles e nada mais os preocupava.

Lady e o são bernardo juntaram-se a eles. Pareciam cansados e estavam cobertos de neve. Abanavam as caudas, pedindo atenção. Sakura agachou-se e afagou as orelhas dos dois. Depois, foi a vez de Syaoran. Este, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia-se totalmente relaxado e descontraído. Desejava apenas desfrutar ao máximo daqueles momentos tão confortáveis.

Finalmente chegaram a casa de Syaoran. Os cães entraram a dirigiram-se para a cozinha. Sakura e Syaoran ouviram-nos a beber água das suas taças. Uma empregada apareceu e cumprimentou-os. Syaoran pediu-lhe que lhes preparasse o chá e levá-lo ao sótão.

― Há uma coisa que lhe quero mostrar… Vai ficar maravilhada! – dirigiu-se Syaoran a Sakura.

* * *

Tomoyo estava dentro do carro com Eriol. Beijavam-se. Era dos poucos momentos que tinham só para eles, sem preocupações em saber se seriam apanhados ou não. Na realidade, Tomoyo estava saturada daquela situação. Havia dois meses que namoravam e esse facto ainda permanecia em segredo. Não sabia ao certo o porquê de Eriol não querer que se soubesse da relação deles. 

Ela afastou-se. Olhou séria para ele.

― O que foi, Tomoyo? – perguntou Eriol, confuso.

― Porquê? – inquiriu Tomoyo calma e carinhosa, como sempre.

― Do que estás a falar? – sabia muito bem ao que ela se referia, queira apenas fugir do assunto.

― Sabes sim…

Eriol tomou o rosto de Tomoyo mas mãos e olhou para ela. Tomoyo percebeu o olhar de Eriol e respeitou.

― Um dia vais-me contar essa história! – disse atirando-se para os braços dele.

― Sim… Um dia… - disse Eriol pensativo.

Sim. Acreditava no que dizia. Um dia contaria aquela história a Tomoyo. Não quebraria a sua promessa. Iria fazer tudo para que os seus irmãos crescessem felizes.

Tomoyo olhava para Eriol. Perguntava-se o que passava na cabeça daquela pessoa que tanto amava. Acariciou-o na cara e ele olhou para ela.

― Eriol… Eu percebo que não me queiras contar o que se passou algures no teu passado, mas, o que quer que isso seja, não vai mudar nada! Podes confiar em mim…

― Não é isso… - tentou interrompe-la Eriol.

― Não, Eriol… Deixa-me falar. Eu quero estar contigo sem esconder nada, por eu não me sinto como se estivesse a fazer alguma errada. A única coisa que eu quero neste momento é saber o porquê desse medo de contar?

― Não é medo… É que os meus irmãos… A promessa…

― Que promessa? Eriol, confia em mim!

Eriol olhou para Tomoyo

― Quando o meu pai morreu eu prometi a mim mesmo que ia fazer tudo pelos meus irmãos. Que os ia fazer felizes. Tenho medo que ao saberem eles se sintam ameaçados, me critiquem.

Tomoyo, por um lado entendia Eriol, mas não achava que os irmãos de Eriol iriam reagir mal. Afinal de contas, ela era professora deles já à algum tempo e acreditava que Gaito, Yuuko e Hanon gostavam dela.

― Acreditas mesmo no que estás a dizer? – perguntou Tomoyo – Tu tens medo!

― Sim, eu disse-te. Os meus irmãos…

― Mas não é dos teus irmãos ou da reacção deles! Tu tens medo de te entregares! Porquê? Eriol, eu sei que não é só isso!

Eriol olhava para ela incrédulo. Sabia que ela era observadora, mas assim tanto. Ela conseguia descobrir tudo só de olhar para ele. Era por isso que a amava tanto. Queira protege-la de todos. Ele sabia muito bem o quão maldosas podem ser as pessoas. Eriol abraçou-a e beijou-a. Não disse mais nada e ela também não insistiu. Com a cabeça no ombro de Eriol, Tomoyo não quis mais pensar no assunto, apenas continuar assim.

Quando se separaram e Eriol a levou a casa, apenas uma ténue linha de luz aparecia no horizonte.

Entraram no sótão. Era uma sala muito confortável. Belos sofás cremes e fofos estavam espalhados pelo cómodo. A um canto uma mesinha redonda com uma toalha ate a chão e duas cadeiras eram iluminadas pela luz que entrava das grandes janelas que ocupavam a maioria da área da parede oposta à da porta. Sakura entrou e dirigiu-se para uma das janelas. Os olhos dela encheram-se de brilho com a vista.

* * *

O céu alaranjado do Sol de Inverno por trás das montanhas, simplesmente fascinava-a. Estas, por sua vez, tingiam-se das cores com as quais o céu pintava, majestosas e erguiam-se como mães daquela natureza mais abaixo. 

― Lindo! – deixou sair, Sakura.

― É não é? Nunca me canso de olhar.

A empregada entrou com uma bandeja com o chá. Pô-la em cima da mesinha. Depois perguntou se necessitavam de mais alguma coisa. Syaoran respondeu que não, agradeceu, ela fez uma vénia e retirou-se.

― Vamos ao nosso merecido chá? – convidou Syaoran.

― Claro! – disse Sakura com um sorriso.

Sentaram-se e retiraram da bandeja cada um a sua chávena. Syaoran pegou no bule e serviu-os. Seguidamente pegou no açucareiro.

― Açúcar? – perguntou, cortês. Era este Syaoran que ela tinha conhecido havia um ano, não aquele Syaoran cheio de raiva e ressentimento, como ela era quando ali chegou.

― Sim, um cubo, por favor!

― Até parece coisa de filmes! – comentou Syaoran enquanto punha açúcar no seu chá.

Sakura, que estava a mexer o chá, parou e olhou para Syaoran. Este percebeu que ela não sabia ao que ele se referia.

― Há quase um ano, também bebemos chá num final de tarde. Lembra-se? – depois de ter falado é que ele se apercebeu que ainda não tinham tocado no assunto, nem ao menos sabia se ela se lembrava desse episódio.

― Como poderia esquecer… - declarou Sakura olhando para ele.

Syaoran não pode evitar sorrir perante aquela resposta. Parecendo que não, simpatizara com Sakura desde esse dia, caso contrário não tinha se sentado ao lado dela e a acalmado. Quem diria que a veria outra vez? Com ela sentia que queria ser feliz. Livrar-se de uma vez dos fantasmas do passado.

Sakura bebeu um gole de chá e olhou para Syaoran. Ficaram a explorar o olhar um do outro por alguns minutos. Syaoran deixava-se perder naquele verde esmeraldino e Sakura embrenhava-se nas profundezas dos olhos cheios de garra de Syaoran. Surpreendeu-se quando se apercebeu deste facto. Ate agora tinha visto vários olhares de Syaoran, mas nunca garra, aquela determinação e, ao mesmo tempo, ternura. Syaoran deparou-se com os olhos surpresos de Sakura e sorriu.

Sem aviso prévio Syaoran levantou-se, foi para o lado de Sakura e esticou-lhe a sua mão. Sakura deu-lhe a dela e levantou-se. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que ele estava a pensar, mas confiava em Syaoran. Este apertou-lhe a mão e puxou-a para si. Perante isto, Sakura, simplesmente, perdeu toda a capacidade de raciocinar e as forças. Se não fosse Syaoran agarrá-la pela cintura, ela tinha ido parar ao chão.

Desde que tinham entrado na sala, Syaoran desejava aquele momento. Passou o olhar pela boca de Sakura, o que ela percebeu e entreabriu os lábios. Finalmente ele beijou-a. O contacto desejado pelos dois, mesmo que inconscientemente, tinha-se concretizado. Não fecharam os olhos como era de esperar. Continuaram com o contacto visual.

Quando lhes falou o ar, as bocas separaram-se, mas os seus corpos não.

― Estou feliz! – disse Syaoran.

Sakura sorriu, acariciou-o na bochecha e beijou-o nos lábios.

* * *

Gaito passava pelo portão. Estava cansado. Estivera a fazer um trabalho e geografia na casa de uma colega. Ainda pensava no que lhe tinha acontecido. Nunca tinha imaginado que ela tivesse aqueles sentimentos para com ele. Na verdade, com ela, a amizade, sempre tinha sido diferente. Um pouco mais que amizade era o que ele sentia. Eles até eram considerados o casalinho da turma. Mas tudo isso lhes passava ao lado. 

Abriu a porta de casa. Subiu as escadas ate ao seu quarto e deixou lá a mochila e o casaco. Procurou nas prateleiras da secretaria, mas não achou o que procurava. Lembrou-se que tinha deixado o livro no sótão, no dia anterior.

Subiu mais um laivo de escadas e assim que acabou de o fazer deparou-se com uma cena que ele achou inadmissível. Syaoran, o seu irmão e a veterinária que vira no estábulo havia uns dias. Eles repararam nele e ficaram estáticos a olhar para o adolescente.

Como podia estar tão feliz? Seria que se esquecera do que se tinha passado?

― Como podes? – mandou e virou costas.

A expressão de Syaoran mudou completamente. Dantes estava calmo, tranquilo. Agora triste abatido, sentou-se no sofá. Parecia sem forças. Sakura olhava para ele sem perceber nada. Sentou-se ao lado dele.

― Tenho de ir ter com o Gaito! Isto foi um erro! – levantou-se, deixando uma Sakura estupefacta e confusa sentada do sofá.

Desceu as escadas até ao primeiro andar da casa e dirigiu-se para o quarto de Gaito. Bateu à porta, mas não obteve resposta.

― Gaito! – berrou. – Eu sei que estás aí! Responde! Precisamos de falar! Abre-me a porta, por favor!

― Não quero! Sai! Até parece que te esqueceste! Já queres por alguém para a substituir? – gritou Gaito lá de dentro. – Como podes? A culpa foi tua! Sai! Tu mataste-os!

Aquelas palavras tinham sido, para Syaoran como um punhal no coração. Sabia que Gaito ainda tinha algum ressentimento. Talvez por ele ter sido o único, para alem de Syaoran, a presenciar a morte dos seus pais. Parou de bater à porta e apenas ficou virado para esta, desesperado demais para se mexer.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Syaoran sentisse uma mão no seu ombro. Quis descobrir o seu dono e descobriu Sakura. No seu olhar, ele viu um misto de mágoa e interrogação. Não sabia que explicação dar para aquela situação.

Inesperadamente, Sakura bateu à porta do quarto de Gaito e chamou-o.

― Gaito! Gaito, aparece! Pensei que fossemos amigos! – tentou.

Quando viu que Gaito não iria responder tão cedo, desistiu e fez menção de ir embora.

― Sakura, espera! – pediu Syaoran.

Vendo que ela não o atendeu, Syaoran esticou o braço e agarrou-lhe na mão. Ela parou, mas não olhou para ele. Sakura tremia e o Li percebeu que ela chorava. Queria bater-se. Como podia ter feito uma pessoa como Sakura chorar? Um erro? O momento mais feliz que tinha tido em quatro anos, um erro? Estava louco.

― Sakura, desculpa! Não queria ter dito o que disse. É que… - não pode terminar, pois Sakura já se tinha libertado e descia as escadas para a porta.

Syaoran seguiu-a.

Chegou lá a baixo a tempo de ver Sakura a pegar no casaco e agarrou-a novamente, mas desta vez pelos braços. Virou-a para ele e encarou-a.

― Sakura, não quero que te vás embora! Preciso de ti! Agora mais do que nunca. – e abraçou-a

Sakura desfez-se do abraço e olhou para ele. Abriu a porta e foi-se embora. Não podia mais estar ali. Estava magoada com o que Syaoran lhe dissera e agora era ela que não tinha certeza de ter feito a coisa certa. Mais uma vez, estava confusa e assustada. Interiormente, pedia socorro a alguém. Não sabia o que fazer nem como lidar com os recentes acontecimentos.

Chegou a casa ainda com as lágrimas nos olhos. Foi para o seu quarto, sem dar satisfações a ninguém.

* * *

Ela tinha saído. Ainda olhava para a porta. Não fez nada para impedi-la. De momento, achava melhor deixa-la sozinha. Voltou a subir as escadas e bater na porta do quarto de Gaito. Mais uma vez não obteve resposta e sentou-se no chão encostada a esta. 

Passados uns cinco minutos, ouviu a porta da casa abrir-se. Ouviu as vozes das suas irmãs e de Eriol. Ele tinha ido buscá-las à escola. Eriol pediu que a empregada as levasse para cima a fim de lhes dar banho. Elas assim fizeram e as três passaram por ele e, como esperado, Yuuko e Hanon pararam a olhar para ele.

― O que estás ai a fazer mano? – perguntou Hanon, sempre com os seus olhos vivos e curiosos.

Syaoran olhou para ela e sorriu. Como ela era baixinha ficava à altura dele, mesmo estendo sentado. Fez um carinho no cabelo que a despenteou. Ela tentou arranjar o penteado, sem sucesso. Cruzou os braços, amuada.

― Vai com a senhora Misaki. – disse simplesmente e elas foram aos seus afazeres.

Ouviu mais passos a subir as escadas. Não tardou a descobrir que era Eriol. Ele, quando reparou no irmão, franziu as sobrancelhas e subiu o canto da boca, em sinal de incompreensão.

― Tive uns problemas com Gaito. – respondeu.

Eriol pareceu perceber do que se tratava e ajudou o irmão a levantar-se do chão. Foi a vez de Eriol bater à porta e chamar por Gaito. Iria gritar pelo seu nome e bater mais uma vez na porta, não fosse esta abrir-se e sair de lá a pessoa que esperavam.

**Continua…**

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! 

Custou mas foi. Tive montes de problemas neste tempo que não postei. Quilos de testes e trabalhos. O meu pc avariou e já tinha escrito metade do capitulo, tive de reescrever tudo de novo.

Mas isso não interessa nada! Aqui está e espero que gostem.

Obrigado pelas reviews!

Ja ne!


	9. Aceitar o passado

* * *

**Capítulo IX: "Aceitar o passado"**

* * *

Os três irmãos olharam-se. Syaoran ainda perdido em pensamentos, não disse nada, apenas olhou Gaito. Eriol estava, aparentemente, calmo, mas na verdade, estava muito curioso para saber o que se passara na sua ausência. Tinha visto o carro da veterinária na sua volta.

― Bem… Eu não sei o que se passou aqui, mas acho que não é razão suficiente para tu, Gaito, fazeres este alarido todo! – disse Eriol.

― Tens a certeza? – perguntou Gaito, olhando para Syaoran com uma pontada de ódio no olhar.

Syaoran nunca o vira assim. Não fazia a mínima ideia que Gaito sentia todo aquele rancor. Sentiu-se, mais uma vez, culpado. Como passava muito tempo na capital, não estava sempre a par dos problemas dos seus irmãos. Tinha sido egoísta. Enterrado na sua tristeza e complexos de culta, durante quatro anos, afastara-se até dos seus irmãos, as pessoas que mais amava nesta vida.

― Acho que não vocês não estão em condições de falarem agora. Gaito, quero que te acalmes e penses no que disseste e fizeste, seja lá o que isso foi! – Eriol virou-se para Syaoran – Podes vir comigo, se faz favor? – e virou costas, indo descer as escadas.

Syaoran olhou o irmão mais novo e seguiu o outro. Eriol adentrou a biblioteca seguido de Syaoran. Sentou-se atrás da secretária, colocou os cotovelos em cima desta e juntou as mãos, apoiando o queixo nelas. Pôs-se a olhar para Syaoran, por cima dos óculos, que estava afundado numa poltrona.

― Queres contar-me o que aconteceu? – perguntou Eriol.

― Não exactamente!

― Não precisas… Acho que sei do que se trata.

― Porquê? Porquê connosco? – Syaoran dizia estas palavras com uma mistura de revolta e tristeza na voz. – Porque é que o passado insiste em irromper pelo presente adentro e me impedir de viver em pleno? Se não fosse eu que estivesse a montar o cavalo naquele dia, não estaríamos assim hoje! Eles ainda estariam aqui, percebes Eriol! Eu fui o responsável! O Gaito tem razões para estar revoltado!

― Pensei que já tivéssemos ultrapassado essa fase! – disse Eriol, calmo. Calou-se durante uns momentos, os quais aproveitou para olhos para o semblante abatido do irmão.

― Não… Não ultrapassei! Como posso? Se todas as semanas sonho com o que se passou? Se, de cada vez que estou aqui, tudo me vem à memória! E agora com o tratamento do cavalo… De cada vez que o vejo… É como se tudo se tivesse passado ontem! – disse tudo de uma vez só. Depois de ter falado recostou-se e suspirou como se aquilo fosse extremamente cansativo. E, realmente, era.

― Syaoran, pára! Chega! Há quatro anos que temos esta conversa. Põe na tua cabeça que foi tudo um acidente! – Eriol queria do fundo do coração que o seu irmão se livrasse daquela culpa que o atormentava. Mas, ele não podia fazer nada a não ser conversar.

― Não consigo! Olho para os nossos irmãos e penso que eles ficaram órfãos por minha culpa!

― Ficaram órfãos, sim! Mas têm dois irmãos que podem fazer muito por eles! Syaoran, eu espero sinceramente, que tu te livres de toda essa culpa. Os nossos irmãos precisam de ti! Eles reparam que tu estás ausente e, pelo menos Gaito, lembra-se perfeitamente de como tu eras antes da morte dos nossos pais. Tu mudaste! Ele também, claro. Todos mudámos! Afinal de contas, foi um grande golpe para todos nós! Mas, nós continuámos, tu não, continuaste no passado!

Syaoran olhava o irmão. Ele nunca tinha falado assim. Tinha uma profunda tristeza na voz. Syaoran tinha de admitir que o irmão tinha razão. Baixou a cabeça e apoiou-a nas mãos. Estava completamente perdido. Não sabia o que haveria de fazer.

Eriol olhava para o irmão. Aquela atitude dele, já o cansava. Sim, cansaço, era a palavra certa para definir o seu estado de espírito. Depois da morte dos seus pais, Syaoran entregara-se a uma depressão que se prolongou por longos meses. A pessoa que o ajudara fora a sua noiva na altura, Meiling. Era uma moça alegre e corajosa. Ela amava realmente, Syaoran e, apesar de ele se aperceber de que não sentia o mesmo, ela continuou a sua vida. Alguns meses depois de Syaoran ter acabado o noivado com ela, já tinha um novo namorado e hoje em dia parecia estar muito feliz.

― Ela… Ela faz-me sentir diferente! E… Eu… Como sou estúpido! – Syaoran falava para as suas pernas. Os olhos arregalados e o olhar vazio. Parecia que estava num transe de loucura.

― Syaoran… Do que estás a falar? _Ela _é a razão do Gaito estar assim? – agora parecia entender tudo. Era duma reacção deste tipo que tinha medo em relação a si e Tomoyo.

Syaoran acenou afirmativamente.

― Acho que é melhor resolveres esta situação! Não podem ficar assim durante mais tempo. – aconselhou Eriol.

― Como queres que faça isso? Ele tem razão! Como posso ser feliz, se causei tantos problemas! – agora apercebia-se que a sua culpa era tão grande que não cabia mais em si. – Eu não conheço os meus irmãos! Eu não os vi crescer! – enquanto dizia isto apertava umas mechas de cabelo, tanto que chagava a doer. Era como se isso o aliviasse de todo o sofrimento que sentia na altura.

Eriol suspirou. Levantou-se da cadeira e olhou para o irmão e aquela imagem entristecia-o. Não podia mais aguentar estar a olhar para um Syaoran perdido. Saiu da biblioteca.

Syaoran levantou-se e foi até à janela. Olhou a paisagem, suspirou. Pensou em Sakura. Queria que ela estivesse ali ao seu lado naquele momento. Precisava dela para suportar tudo aquilo. Ela fazia com que ele se sentisse menos culpado, mais aliviado. Como tinha sido estúpido! Com este pensamento, o seu coração parou por segundos, para, logo a seguir disparar. Sentiu-se quase sem ar. Como podia, a culpa doer tanto? Não pode mais aguentar-se e pé e sentou-se numa das poltronas.

Como por magia, aquele fatídico dia veio-lhe à memória, como se uma película passasse na frente dos seus olhos.

FASHBACK

_Naquele Verão, o calor era insuportável. A família Li estava na sua nova casa de campo. Syaoran estava no alpendre a tentar refrescar-se com a pouca brisa que se fazia sentir. De olhos fechados, pensava como era agradável estar assim: consigo mesmo sem ter preocupações._

_Sentiu uma mão delicada no seu ombro. Levou a sua à no ombro e sorriu._

― _Mãe… O que deseja? – perguntou._

― _Estava a pensar se tu me levavas a mim e ao teu pai a dar um passeio na carruagem. Afinal, temos de apreciar esta explosão de natureza à nossa volta. – respondeu Yelan, sempre calma e sábia._

― _Claro! Vou preparar tudo! – levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a cocheira._

_Chagado lá, tirou o seu cavalo preferido do cubículo e colocou-lhe os arreios. Depois. Levou-o para um canto da cocheira onde estava a carruagem. Prendeu-a ao animal e montou-o. Foi para a frente da casa._

_Esperou uns minutos e de dentro da casa, saíram Yelan e Saito Li._

― _Ainda bem que vieste comigo! – agradecia Yelan._

― _Como poderia dizer não à minha esposa?_

_Subiram para a carruagem e Syaoran deu ordem de partida ao cavalo. Saíram da propriedade e atravessavam a estrada. Syaoran levou-os por um caminho emoldurado com árvores. Deu uma espretadela para trás e viu a sua mãe e o seu pai maravilhados com o que viam. O caminho foi dar a um campo cheio de flores. Yelan não resistiu a tamanha beleza e desceu da carruagem. Embrenhou-se pelo campo. Uns minhutos se passavam e Yelan saiu voltou para a carruagem._

― _Não resisti! São lindas, não são? – perguntou mostrado o frondoso ramo de flores que tinha nas mãos. – Vou pô-lo na mesa de jantar! – e sorriu._

_Saito ajudou a espesa a subir para a carruagem e fizeram o caminho de volta para casa._

_Syaoran puxou a rédias para si quando chegaram à berma da estrada e o cavalo parou. Syaoran olhou para a esquerda e depois para a direita. Não viu nenhum carro e deu ordem ao cavalo para avançar. Já a carruagem ia a meio da estrada, quando Syaoran vê um carro em excesso de velocidade na sua direcção._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Syaoran, antes de desmaiar, só conseguir ouvir um grito de Gaito e reparou que Lagoon estava no chão, muito ferido. Horas depois, acordou no hospital, demasiado drogado para conseguir raciocinar. Perguntou a Eriol pelos pais e ele nada lhe respondeu. Voltou a adormecer e só no dia seguinte recebeu a notícia. Os seus pais tinham pedido demasiado sangue e não foram capazes de resistir.

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Acto feito em vão. Eles não se foram. Encostou-se à poltrona e deixou um lágrima sofrida e dolorosa cair pela face abaixo.

* * *

Eriol subiu as escadas e bateu à porta do quarto de Gaito.

― Entre – ouviu de lá de dentro.

Abriu a porta e entrou. Gaito estava deitado na cama com as mãos debaixo da cabeça. Olhava o vazio do tecto. Eriol sentou-se na cama e olhou para o irmão. Gaito reparou que era observado e voltou o olhar para Eriol.

― Que foi? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

― Gaito, o que se passou?

― Tenho mesmo de te contar?

― Não. Só queria saber o motivo de toda esta confusão.

― Porque é que não perguntas ao _Syaoran_? – disse a última palavra com um certo tom de desdém.

― Já perguntei! Ele não me quis dizer. – respirou fundo – Gaito, tem alguma coisa a ver com a senhorita Kinomoto?

― Ptzz… Aquela veterinária. Vem para aqui e pensa que pode fazer tudo o que lhe der na sua real gana! Sabias que ela andou a ver o cavalo? Sem autorização! E o bom do Syaoran deixa-a fazer tudo! – virou a cara.

Eriol suspirou. Levantou-se da cama e andou por um tempo no quarto, observando os livros e bugigangas de Gaito.

― Já percebi o teu problema. Porque achas que o Syaoran não pode ter uma namorada?

― Porquê? – pareceu ficar menos revoltado e pensar a fundo nas suas razões - E Meiling?

― Sabes perfeitamente que já não há nada entre eles! E se acontecesse o mesmo em relação a mim?

― Era diferente!

― Porquê?

Gaito nada respondeu. Sentou-se na cama e cruzou os braços. Olhou para o irmão. Eriol percebeu que não havia resposta para a sua última pergunta. Voltou a suspirar e a sentar-se na cama.

― Achas que o Syaoran é culpado da morte dos nossos pais? – perguntou, esperando que, desta vez, viesse uma resposta.

Gaito hesitou. Engoliu em seco. Olhou para o irmão, parecia não estar certo do que responder. Não era como se culpasse Syaoran, mas fora ele que sobrevivera a tudo aquilo, simplesmente, não achava justo que Syaoran vivesse e os seus pais não.

― Não. – respondeu, por fim. Eriol respirou de alívio. – Mas…

― Mas?

― Não compreendo porque é que ele teve de ficar vivo em detrimento dos nossos pais. Não é justo. Porque é que eles tiveram de morrer? – Gaito tentava segurar as lágrimas.

Eriol pôs a sua mão no ombro do irmão. Viu que estava a sofrer bastante. Com uma idade tão tenra e vira com os próprios olhos a morte. Era natural que até hoje não a aceitasse.

― A vida não é justa! – disse Eriol, também ele com tristeza na voz e retirou-se.

* * *

Ouviu batidas na porta do quarto.

― Podes entrar, mãe. – respondeu. Sabia muito bem que tinha acertado na pessoa. Deviam estar todos preocupados com ela. Afinal de contas, era sempre uma pessoa alegre e agora estava triste.

A porta abriu-se. Nadeshiko vinha com um bandeja com o jantar para a filha. Pousou-a em cima da escrivaninha e foi-se sentar em cima da cama, ao lado de Sakura. Olharam-se. Nadeshiko sabia perfeitamente que alguma coisa não ia bem com a sua filha e, se algum dos seus filhos não estava feliz, então ela também não conseguia sorrir. Agarrou na mão de Sakura. esta abraçou-se à mãe.

― Mãe… Estou tão perdida!

― Minha filha… - disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Sakura.

― Não sei se o que fiz foi o certo, não sei o que fazer daqui para a frente, não sei nada! – Sakura começava a chorar.

Nadeshiko afagou os cabelos da filha até esta se acalmar. Quando Sakura parou de chorar, perguntou-lhe o que se passara. Sakura contou tudo. Desde as suas discussões com Syaoran, a história do cavalo, o passeio, o beijo e, por fim, a reacção de Gaito.

― Eu tenho a impressão que tudo o que se passou hoje tem alguma coisa a ver com a morte dos Li! – disse Sakura quando acabou o seu relato dos acontecimentos.

― Porque dizes isso?

― Porque é tudo mantido em segredo, só falam por meias palavras e, o Syaoran parece ainda sofrer muito com isso. Agora, a reacção do Gaito é que eu não percebi! Ele disse que Syaoran tinha a culpa, que os tinha morto…

― De facto… Syaoran deve mesmo sentir-se culpado… - concluiu Nadeshiko.

― Sabes de alguma coisa sobre a morte dos pais Li? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

― Apenas sei que houve um grande acidente entre um carro e a carruagem em que Yelan e Saito iam. Syaoran é que ia a conduzir. Disseram que ele não morreu também, porque o carro já estava a travar e, portanto, não foi um choque directo. Os pais de Syaoran não se salvaram pois o choque foi mais na parte de trás da carruagem.

Sakura estava atónita com as novas revelações. Não imaginava que a morte dos pais de Syaoran tinha sido tão violenta. Syaoran sentia-se culpado por tudo? Teria razão? Sakura já não sabia o que pensar. Não acreditava que Syaoran fosse o responsável pela morte dos pais, mas seria certo voltar a falar com ele depois do sucedido? Como voltaria a olhar para ele sabendo de tudo isto?

Nadeshiko apoiou as suas mãos nas de Sakura. voltaram a olhar-se.

― Sakura, sei que estás perdida. Não te vou dizer o que fazer, apenas vou-te dizer para fazeres aquilo que tens vontade! Não faças nada que não queiras e não racionalizes de mais as tuas escolhas! – aconselhou Nadeshiko.

Levantou-se da cama e sorriu.

― Vê se comes alguma coisa, sim? – e saiu.

Sakura sentou-se na escrivaninha a comer. Abriu a primeira gaveta do lado direito e retirou de lá os registos sobre o tratamento de Lagoon. Leu-os mais uma vez. Realmente estava a fazer progressos, mas não valeriam de nada se o animal não voltasse a confiar nas pessoas, principalmente na pessoa que lhe era mais chegada antes do acidente. Syaoran.

Estava decidida a ajudar o cavalo, mas, de momento, não queria voltar a ver Syaoran. Não podia dizer que não estava magoada, porque estava-o, efectivamente. Agora, sim, apercebera-se do quanto as palavras de Syaoran tinham sido duras. Consequentemente, apercebeu-se também da imensidão do sentimento que nutria por ele. Queria estar longe dele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não suportava essa ideia.

Decidiu que iria ver o cavalo muito discretamente, sem que ninguém se apercebesse que estava na quinta. Na segunda-feira seguinte, conseguiu cumprir perfeitamente o seu plano. Entrou na quinta a pé, – deixara o carro um pouco antes de chegar ao portão da fazenda - dirigiu-se para a cocheira e observou Lagoon. Voltou para casa. No dia seguinte, fez tudo igual, mas quando chegou a casa tinha uma surpresa.

― O que estão a fazer aqui? – perguntou Sakura, olhando para o banco de trás do carro.

Dois pares de olhinhos, uns castanhos e uns azuis, espreitavam por cima do banco. Duas meninas com ar maroto olhavam para Sakura. As irmãs trocaram olhares e as barrigas roncaram.

― Venham, aposto que há qualquer coisa de delicioso na minha casa. – convidou Sakura com um sorriso.

Ajudou Hanon a sair do carro. Quando estavam as duas fora do veículo pegou-lhes nas mãos e caminharam em direcção à casa. Nadeshiko apareceu à porta e inquiriu Sakura com o olhar. Esta limitou-se a encolher os ombros e a olhar para as meninas. Entraram dentro de casa e Sakura tirou-lhes os casacos. Levou-as para a cozinha. Serviu-lhes leite quente com chocolate e uma fatia de bolo a cada uma.

― E então? Porque se esconderam no meu carro? Sabem que os vossos irmãos devem estar à vossa procura. – perguntou Sakura, carinhosamente.

As irmãs olharam-se e pousaram as fatias de bolo que comiam com tanto gosto. As suas expressões ficaram serias.

― Queríamos que a doutora… - começou Hanon.

― Sakura, chama-me Sakura, querida. – e acariciou-lhe as bochechas.

Hanon respirou fundo e abriu a bocapara falar. Não o pode fazer pois Yuuko adiantou-se e começou primeiro.

― Queríamos que a Sakura voltasse a trabalhar na quinta, mas não às escondidas como tem feito! – disse tudo de uma vez e de um só fôlego.

Sakura surpreendeu-se.

― Queremos que volte! Os nossos irmãos andam muito estranhos! Syaoran ora se fecha no quarto, ora na biblioteca, Eriol anda no mundo da Lua, não ouve ninguém, e Gaito tranca a porta do quarto e s+o sai de lá oara ir buscar comida! – continuou Yuuko.

Desta vez Sakura arregalou os olhos. Nunca pensou que as duas meninas viessem até si, pedindo ajuda. Afinal não tinha convivido assim tantas vezes. Realmente não sabia o que responder.

― Pensarei nisso mais tarde, agora comam! – respondeu sorrindo.

As meninas continuaram a comer com gosto. Minutos depois, Júnior apareceu na cozinha e as irmãs maravilharam-se com a meiguice do cão. Foram para fora da casa brincar com o animal. Atiravam a bola e Junior ia buscá-la, para entregar-lhes e voltar a correr desajeitadamente na neve e agarra-la com a boca. De cada vez que chegava perto das irmãs e entregava a bola, tocava com o focinho nas carinhas infantis e latia, pedindo que voltassem a atirar o brinquedo.

Sakura observava o quadro com um sorriso nos lábios. Apercebeu-se que nutria um carinho muito especial pelas meninas. Com tão pouco tempo de convivência, sentia-se simplesmente cativada por elas. Meia hora depois, Yuuko e Hanon chegaram ao pé de Sakura completamente cansadas, molhadas e com manchas de lama aqui e ali.

― Acho que precisam de um banho!

Levou-as para a casa de banho do seu quarto.

― Precisam de ajuda? – perguntou, quando acabou de lhes dizer onde estavam o champô e o gel de banho.

Elas acenaram negativamente.

― Vou ver algumas roupas para vocês. – e saiu.

As irmãs despiram as suas roupas e entraram na banheira. Observaram o vasto lote de champôs e géis de banho. Olharam-se e perceberam que tinha tido a mesma ideia.

Sakura foi até à sala de estar onde se encontrava o telefone. Pegou no livrinho preto, liso com letras douradas que desenhavam a palavra estrangeira _Telephones_. Calcou a letra L e deixou as restantes folhas caírem no lado oposto. Procurou com o dedo o nome que desejava. Lá estava ele, Li Syaoran. Era incrível. Por mais que ela quisesse escapar daquele nome de uma maneira ou outra, ele acabava por surgir na sua vida. Discou o número e esperou. Um toque, dois toques, três toques… Uma voz feminina atendeu.

― _Sim? Casa dos Li, boa tarde!_

― Boa tarde. É para avisar que Yuuko e Hanon estão aqui em minha casa.

― _Quem fala?_

― Kinomoto Sakura. A propriedade é mesmo ao lado da dos Li.

― _Estarei aí dentro de momentos!_ – e Sakura ouviu o auscultador do outro lado ser pousado no descaso com algum ruido.

Sakura ainda ficou com o auscultador do telefone alguns segundos depois da pessoa do outro lado ter desligado. _Estarei aí dentro de momentos_, disseram-lhe. Não poderia ser uma criada. Senão não viria em pessoa buscar as meninas. No mínimo diria aos patrões o que escutara. Decidiu não pensar mais no assunto e ir ao quarto de Luchia.

― Entre. – ela respondeu quando Sakura bateu à porta.

― Tens algumas roupas de quando eras mais pequena? – perguntou Sakura da porta.

― Sim. – apontou para a arca a um quanto do quarto. – Para que as queres?

― As irmãs dos donos da fazenda ao lado vieram aqui ter.

Luchia franziu as sobrancelhas.

― E porquê?

Não obteve resposta, pois Sakura já tinha saído com meia dúzia de peças de roupa na mão. Ficou a olhar durante alguns segundos para a porta do seu quarto, com as suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

Sakura entrou no seu quarto e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho… encontrou as irmãs embrulhadas em duas toalhas de banho, quase maiores que elas.

― Trouxe roupas para vocês. – e voltou a sair. Pensava que as meninas não se sentiriam suficientemente à vontade para que ela as ajudasse a vestirem-se.

Sentou-se no chão do corredor e encostou a cabeça à parede. Fechou os olhos. Depois de alguns minutos absorta em seus pensamentos, sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado.

― Que querem elas? – era Nadeshiko.

― As irmãs do Syaoran… – suspirou. – Querem que eu volte a trabalhar na quinta!

Sentiu alguém sentar-se do seu outro lado.

― Ah! Então é isso! – Luchia sorria.

Não puderam continuar a conversa, pois a porta à sua frente abriu-se e saíram de lá as duas meninas alvo da conversa. Yuuko vestia um vestido vermelho com meias brancas e uns sapatos azul escuros. Este conjunto realçava os seus cabelos e olhos. Hanon vestia umas jardineiras amarelas e tinha uns ganchinhos, igualmente amarelos, no cabelo. Sakura sentiu uma enorme vontade de abraçá-las e dizer-lhe que sim. Que voltava pa a quinta, mas desta vez para sempre, que iria ficar lá a viver com Syaoran.

Estava quase a ceder a esta vontade repentina, quando a campainha toca. Nadeshiko levantou-se. Luchia voltou para o quarto.

― Deve ser alguém para vos vir buscar. – informou Sakura acariciando o cabelo de ambas.

O pequeno sorriso que se via nas suas bocas desvaneceu.

― Vá lá… Não fiquei assim! Podem vir mais vezes aqui, mas têm de avisar os vossos irmãos. Aposto como eles estavam muito preocupados! – pôs-se no meio delas e pegou-lhes nas mãos. – Venham. – e começou a caminhar.

― Ainda não respondeste à nossa pergunta! – protestou Hanon quando já iam a meio das escadas.

Sakura quase parou de surpresa. O que haveria de responder? Simplesmente, a sua mente ficou vazia de qualquer tipo de raciocínio. Tinha de responder alguma coisa, mas o quê? Sentiu as mãozinhas se largarem das suas e correrem para a pessoa que estava sentada no sofá da sala.

Dirigiu o olhar para lá. Podia ver uma rapariga, mais ou menos da sua idade. O cabelo negro emoldurava feições delicadas e uns olhos vermelhos hipnotizantes. Pereciam conhecer-se.

― Minhas meninas! Estávamos tão preocupados com vocês! Nunca mãos façam uma coisa destas! – disse apertando-as num abraço de alívio. Depois largou-as deu-lhes a sua mão. – Obrigada por tudo! – sorriu.

― Não tem que agradecer!

― Como vocês vieram para aqui? – a raperiga dirigia-se agora a Yuuko.

― Escondemo-nos no carro da Sakura. – confessou.

― Peço imensas desculpas pelo incómodo. A propósito, sou Li Meiling.

Ela era uma Li. Quem seria? Outra irmã? Não, não podia ser. Não tinha traços de nenhum dos Li que conhecera antes. Teve de cortar a sua linha de pensamento para responder à rapariga.

― Desculpe, Kinomoto Sakura. Creio que foi consigo que falei ao telefone.

― Sim, foi. – Meiling examinou Sakura, depois sorriu. – É melhor irmos andando, não? – falou para Hanon e Yuuko. Dirigiu-se, novamente para Sakura – Obrigada, mais uma vez.

― Ora essa… - a Li fez menção de se ir embora. Sakura acompanhou-as até à porta. Agachou-se para ficar da altura de Hanon. – Portem-se bem. Não preguem mais sustos destes aos vossos irmãos, sim. – levantou o olhar para Yuuko. Esta acenou afirmativamente.

Meiling sorriu, mais uma vez e foi na direcção do carro vermelho que estava estacionado em frente à porta. Ao vê-las a caminhar, seu coração pulou com a hipótese que lhe assaltou a mente. Poderia, aquela rapariga ser esposa de Syaoran? No entanto, nunca a tinha visto na quinta. Podia ter ficado fora todo este tempo e ter vindo para passar o Natal com a família.

Esta dúvida preencheu-a tanto, que não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira. Quando estava quase a entregar-se ao imenso sono que tinha, ela voltava, com a força de um furacão.

No dia seguinte, decidiu sair cedo para comprar os restantes presentes de Natal. Luchia foi consigo. Andaram de loja em loja, comprado isto e aquilo, durante uma hora.

― Sakura, vou buscar chocolate quente. Estou a morrer de frio! – disse Luchia. – Queres?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça. Luchia entrou num café, para comprar o desejado chocolate.

Só vários minutos depois de estar ali à espera da sua irmã é que reparou onde estava. Olhou para dentro da montra. Ainda estava lá. A camisola verde, que, instintivamente, ela associava a Syaoran. Fora ali que se apercebera dos seus sentimentos. E seria ali também, decidira naquele momento, que ela iria fazer o que tinha pensado à tanto tempo. Entrou na loja.

* * *

**Continua…**

* * *

AAAHHH! Podem bater!

Neste tempo todo e n postei… Eu sou sempre a mesma! Fui a segunda fase de exames e depois não estava mesmo com cabeça para escrever. Meteram-se os meus anos e atrasou tudo!

Peço imensas desculpas!

Obrigado por continuarem a ler a fic desta rapariga que anda sempre a atrasar-se!

CeReJiNhA


	10. Reconquista

* * *

**Capítulo X: "Reconquista"**

* * *

Meiling bateu com as palmas das mãos na mesa à sua frente como que para acordar a pessoa à sua frente. Estava na biblioteca. Syaoran à sua frente, apenas a secretária a separá-los. Mais uma vez, Syaoran ouviu as palavras que ouvira durante anos e, mesmo assim, continuava a não conseguir assimilar. 

Meiling tinha uma expressão de exaspero. Estava farta de ver o primo assim. Estava decidida a dizer tudo o que pensava, naquele preciso momento. Por mais que aquilo lhe custasse ia dizê-lo.

― Syaoran, pára! – disse alto. Syaoran estava com o olhar baixo. – Olha para mim! – ordenou. Syaoran obedeceu. – Já chega de ficares em casa a sentir pena de ti, não achas?

Syaoran arregalou os olhos. Abriu a boca para falar, defender-se mas não lhe foi permitido, pois Meiling levantou a mão como sinal que ele se mantivesse calado.

― Syaoran, o que vou dizer vai-me custar muito a dizer, assim como te vai custar ouvir. – respirou fundo. – Vou dizer tudo de um vez, por isso não me interrompas, se fazes o favor.

Syaoran estava espantado com a sua prima. Nunca tinha falado assim consigo. Queria que ela não falasse, queria que ela se fosse embora. Ela não entendia o que ele estava a sentir, ninguém podia entender.

― Tu não percebes… - colocou em palavras os seus pensamentos.

Meiling arregalou os olhos. Pôs uma expressão incrédula. As mãos fecharam-se com força contra a secretária. Franziu a testa.

― O quê? – tentava segurar as lágrimas. – O quê? Não percebo? O que é que tu pensas? Que também não sofri com a morte dos meus tios? Pensas que és o único? – uma raiva vinda do mais recôndito local do seu ser emergiu e tomou conta de si. – Caso não te lembres eu também me vi órfã, eu também perdi os meus pais! – levantava a voz. – E nem por isso eu me deixei ficar presa à tristeza. Os meus tios receberam-me de braços abertos e acabaram o trabalho dos meus pais. Estou-lhes muitíssimo agradecida, se não fosse por eles, não era o que sou hoje. – engoliu em seco. Deixava a lágrimas correrem pelo rosto livremente. – Considerava-os… Considero-os, ainda hoje, como meus pais. E eles foram-se! Como os meus verdadeiros pais!

Meiling sentou-se na poltrona atrás de si. Suspirou e esperou que as lágrimas parassem de correr pelo rosto. Limpou as bochechas com as mãos e olhou para Syaoran.

― Como vez, não és o único que sofreu, e ainda sofre, com a morte de Saito e Yelan. Olha para ti, Syaoran Li! Completamente derrotado, cabisbaixo. Onde está a coragem que caracteriza os Li? Onde? – Meiling calou-se. Esperava por uma resposta

Syaoran baixou o olhar. Tudo o que Meiling dizia era a mais pura das verdades. E ele, Syaoran Li, não passava de um menino amedrontado, sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia o que dizer.

Meiling, vendo que nenhuma palavra de explicação se formulava na boca do primo, prosseguiu:

― Sabes, por acaso, onde estiveram as _tuas_ irmãs a tarde toda? – vendo a cara de espanto e ignorância de Syaoran em relação àquele assunto, suspirou. – Vês? Estás tão ocupado a tentar lidar com essa culpa infundada que te esqueceste dos teus irmãos!

Pela segunda vez desde que tinha entrado ali, Meiling ouviu a voz de Syaoran.

― Eu sei! – disse Syaoran veemente. – Eu sei! Eu não tenho sido um bom irmão! Eu negligenciei-os! Não prestei atenção, não quis saber! – os olhos tristes de Syaoran fitavam Meiling.

― Então? Do que estás à espera para te levantares e reconquistá-los? Do que estás à espera para _viver_?

Syaoran, definitivamente, não sabia o que responder. Eram tantas perguntas que lhe punham que nem sabia qual responder. Talvez estivesse, sim, na hora de pôr tudo para trás das costas e viver em ressentimentos, sem remorsos. Seria tão bom que isso fosse possível.

Meiling suspirou. Olhou o rosto pensativo de Syaoran voltado para a luz do fim de tarde. Levantou-se e pôs-se na frente do primo. Tomou as mãos dele nas suas. Syaoran insistia em não olhar para ela. Com a mão, pegou no queixo dele e forçou-o a olhar nos olhos.

― Syaoran, quero que sejas feliz! Não sou só eu, os teus irmãos também o querem. Se tu estiveres feliz, eles também estarão.

Inesperadamente, Syaoran abraçou a prima. Como um menino se aninha no colo da mãe, ele afundou-se no abraço. Franziu as sobrancelhas, numa tentativa de impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Meiling esperou que Syaoran a largasse. Quando se voltaram a olhar Meiling sorriu. Beijou a face do primo. Depois chegou os lábios à sua orelha.

― A pessoa com que as tuas irmãs foram ter está… Hum… Digamos, um pouco confusa. – segredou e saiu.

* * *

Encostou-se à porta da biblioteca. Inspirou fundo e depois expirou. Esperava sinceramente que as suas palavras tivessem surtido algum efeito em Syaoran. Sorriu ao se lembrar das últimas antes de sair de lá. _Confusa, huh?_, pensou. Não podia negar que o primo tinha bom gosto. Sorriu de novo. A esta hora a cabeça de Syaoran de vi estar às voltas. 

Há muito que aprendera a lidar com aquele… Dom? Sim podia-se chamar assim. Não sabia como, mas podia ver os sentimentos de uma pessoa só de olhar para ela. Sempre pensou que haviam mais pessoas como ela, embora não conhecesse nenhuma, por isso nunca deu muita importância a esta sua característica e nunca contara a ninguém. Suspirou e saiu dali.

* * *

Saiu da loja pouco antes de Luchia vir com o chocolate quente. Sorriu-lhe. Pegou no copo de papel e saboreou o seu conteúdo. Nunca saberia responder como chocolate derretido com uma pitada de acurar podia saber tão bem. 

― E então? Quantas prendas ainda faltam? – perguntou Sakura.

Luchia levou a mão ao bolso. Tirou de lá um pepalinho muito dobrado.

― Deixa-ma ver… Falta para Sunomi, para o Touya e para a Kaho que depois temos de pôr no correio!

― As mais complicadas para o fim… Fazemos isto sempre! – disse Sakura aborrecida. Faziam aquilo sem se dar conta. As prendas mais complicadas de escolher, elas iam deixando para o fim. Já se tinha tornado uma tradição.

Entraram em várias lojas. Demoraram cerca de meia hora para comprar o presente de Sunomi. Quando finamente escolheram, ambas atiraram-se para um banco perto da loja de onde tinham saído.

― Não podemos fazer isto amanhã? – perguntou Sakura com uma cara de aborrecimento.

― Amanhã não posso.

Sakura levantou um sobrolho.

― Porquê?

― Tenho um trabalho para fazer… - Luchia corou um pouco. Levantou-se, aparentemente, cheia de energia. – Anda daí… Quanto mais ficarmos aqui, mais tempo demoramos.

Sakura seguiu a irmã. Às vezes perguntava-se quem seria a mais venha. Sorriu com o pensamento

* * *

― Entra! – pediu ao seu convidado assim que entraram. – Vai subindo! Eu vou buscar qualquer coisa para comermos! É o terceiro à direita. 

O rapaz subiu as escadas. Luchia foi para a cozinha e agarrou-se à pancada, não fosse cair. _Acalma-te! Só viemos fazer um trabalho._ Respirou fundo. _Despacha-te a levar qualquer coisa que se coma!_. Preparou dois copos com sumo e um prato com uma variedade de biscoitos. Pegou na bandeja e subiu as escadas.

A porta do seu quarto estava aberta. Entrou e o rapaz observava algumas fotografias que estavam no quadro de cortiça. Colocou a bandeja en cima da mesinha que estava no meio do quarto.

― Parece que tu e a Hoshina são amigas desde pequenas. – disse o rapaz.

Luchia assustou-se com a fala repentina do rapaz.

― S-sim. Desde a escola primária. – disse enquanto tirava a louça do tabuleiro e dispunha na mesa. – O que queres fazer primeiro? Comer ou começar a fazer o trabalho? – perguntou Luchia.

― Definitivamente, comer! Estou a morrer de fome! – respondeu o rapaz com um tom jovial.

― Diz-me Gaito… Há alguma coisa que te preocupa?

― Não exactamente. Porquê? – perguntou trincando um biscoito.

― Tens andado no mundo da Lua! Atenção zero nas aulas. - -respondeu Luchia, fingindo-se despreocupada.

― Ah… Isso… Apenas tenho muito em que pensar. – e o seu olhar perdeu-se no vazio.

Luchia observou a expressão da pessoa à sua frente. Devia estar com problemas. Queria poder ajudá-lo. Apesar de se conhecerem havia quatro anos, Gaito sempre fora um rapaz reservado.

― Se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa…

― Na verdade, não! São coisas que só eu posso decidir. Ainda bem que uma delas já não me aflige! – olhou para Luchia. Esta corou.

― O que seria isso? – perguntou sem se puder conter.

― Tens a certeza que não sabes? – perguntou Gaito.

Luchia levantou-se de repente.

― Acho que é melhor começarmos! – não queria que a conversa descambasse para aquele assunto. Sentia-se envergonhada de mais.

Luchia colocou os livros em cima da mesa. Começaram a discutir a estrutura da apresentação e depois passaram a pesquisar e a escrever os textos. Depois de uma hora de trabalho, Gaito espreguiçou-se.

― Acho que por hoje chega.

Luchia assentiu. Gaito arrumou o seu mateial. E saiu do quarto seguido por Luchia. Desceram as escadas em silêncio. Quando chegaram à porta, gaito voltou-se para Luchia.

― Desculpa, podes me dar um copo de água? Estou com sede.

― S-sim. Claro.

Luchia foi para a cozinha. Apoiou-se novamente à pancada. Respirou fundo. Abriu o armário e tirou de lá um copo de vidro. Deu mais uns passos para chegar ao jarro. Júnior, deitado a um canto, observava a dona com interesse. O jarro da água tremia nas mãos de Luchia. Voltou a pô-lo no sítio. Tinha de se acalmar. Se continuasse assim a Gaito iria notar. Respirou fundo, novamente.

Quando ia pegar no jarro outra vez, sentiu-se ser abraçada por trás. O seu coração disparou. Só podia ser uma pessoa. Mais ninguém estava em casa a não ser ela e… Gaito.

― Não precisas ficar nervosa! – segredou-lhe.

Luchia arrepiou-se com o sussurro. Queria deixar o abraço, mas ele apertou-a mais contra si. Tinha de sair dali. Não podia acontecer nada. A sua melhor amiga também o amava. E mais, tinha-se declarado a ele, eles eram o casalinho da turma. Era com ela que ele deveria ficar.

― Gaito… Não posso! Não…

― Porquê? – interrompeu-a.

― Não… A Nana, também…

― Eu sei! A Hoshina sabe da situação!

Luchia arregalou os olhos e estremeceu. Levou a mão à boca e não pôde reprimir um soluço. Mesmo assim, mesmo assim não devia, não podia. As lágrimas caíam pela cara. Mesmo não tendo feito nada, sentia-se culpada. Afinal de contas, era uma amizade que estava em jogo.

― Por que choras? – Gaito continuava a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

― Não pode ser! Não está certo! A Nana é que devia estar no meu lugar!

― Porquê?

― Ora porquê… Porque… Porque ela ama-te! – mais lágrimas.

― E tu? Não?

― Não é isso… - não conseguia dizer que não – Não é isso…

Gaito virou Luchia de frente para si. Olhou-a. Ela não negara. Nada nela negava o que sentia por ele. Abraçou-a.

― É contigo que eu quero namorar! Contigo e mais ninguém! O resto não importa! Preciso de ti… Agora!

Luchia continuava a chorar. Não sabia bem porquê. Culpa e felicidade misturavam-se nas suas lágrimas. Se continuasse assim, não iria resistir mais e iria entregar-se. Ia dizer sim a alta voz. Não podia, não sem antes falar com Nana. Gaito não desfez o abraço até os soluços de Luchia cessarem. Quando isto aconteceu, pegou num guardanapo em cima na mesa e limpou-lhe as lágrimas do rosto. Acariciou-lhe a face com uma mão e com a outra entrelaçou os seus dedos nos de Luchia. Chegou-se mais perto. Tão perto que podia sentir a respiração de Luchia. Sem se deter, tomou-lhe os lábios. Qualquer coisa parecida com adrenalina, passou pelos seus corpos como corrente eléctrica.

Separaram-se. Luchia, ainda com os olhos arregalados devido ao choque, levou a mão aos lábios. Gaito afastou-se, surpreso consigo próprio. Nunca se pensou capaz de tais actos. Aquela rapariga, realmente mexia consigo.

― É melhor eu ir. – concluiu Gaito em voz calma.

Pegou na mochila, pô-la às costas e dirigiu-se para a porta. Antes de a abrir olhou para trás. Viu Luchia a andar na sua direcção. Abriu-lhe a porta e ele saiu. Olhou para o seu lado direito e viu o _Beatle_ de Sakura, ela a sair de lá de dentro. Por momentos jurou ter visto uma troca de olhares entre eles. Perguntou-se se tinha sido sua imaginação.

* * *

― _Sim?_ – ouviu do outro lado da linha. 

― É da residência Hoshina?

― _Sim, o que deseja?_

― É a Luchia.

― _Olá querida! Tudo bem contigo?_

― Sim, e com a senhora?

― _Tudo bem. Queres falar com a Nana?_

― S-sim, por favor. – sentia-se nervosa. Tinha medo do que podia vir, mas tinha de ser corajosa e fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

― _Luchia?_ – era Nana.

― Preciso de falar contigo!

― _Diz._ – encorajou a amiga.

― Não, tem de ser pessoalmente! É urgente!

― _Mas o que se passa? Alguma coisa grave?_

― Não! Quando e onde posso ir ter contigo?

― _Agora! Vem ter à minha casa._

― Ok! Até já!

― _Até já!_

Pousou o auscultador no descanso. Suspirou. Tinha de o fazer. Por mais que isso custasse. Foi ao seu quarto. Vestiu um casaco, enrolou o cachecol à volta do pescoço e pegou na mala em cima da mesa. Saiu do seu quarto e desceu as escadas. Foi para a sala. Lá, encontrou Sakura e Fujitaka a ver um álbum de fotos e a rirem-se. Nadeshiko logo se juntou a eles. Os seus pais tinham chegado pouco depois de Sakura.

― E onde é que a menina pensa que vai? – perguntou Fijitaka vendo os trajes da filha.

― Vou à casa da Nana. Alguém teria a gentileza de me dar boleia até lá? – abriu um dos seus sorrisos especiais para convencer o pai.

― Eu levo-te! – concordou Fujitaka. Nunca iria aprender a resistir a um sorriso das filhas. – Querida, a gente vem antes do jantar. – disse para Nadeshiko e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

Saíram os dois. Luchia estava de braço dado com o pai. Entraram no carro e Fujitaka deu à chave. Enquanto andavam Luchia deixou o olhar perder-se na paisagem que passava com o andamento do carro. Como pai atento que era, Fujitaka reparou.

― Filha… - Luchia pareceu acordar – O que se passa?

― Acho que fiz algo errado! – respondeu.

― E foi com intenção?

― Não, claro que não! Só que, mesmo que ela não saiba de nada, vai magoar a minha melhor amiga quando souber. Mesmo assim quero ser eu a esclarecer as coisas com ela! Afinal de contas somos amigas!

Fujitaka levou a mão à cabeça da filha e despenteou-a.

― Esta é a minha menina! – disse com um sorriso babado.

Daí a pouco chegaram a Tomoeda e dirigiram-se para a casa de Nana. Era perto da antiga casa da família Kinomoto, a casa das suas vidas que nunca conseguiram por à venda. O carra vermalho de Fujitaka parou em frente a uma casa azul-bébé. Luchia pulou do carro. Antes de fechar a porta do mesmo, meteu a cabeça lá dentro e disse:

― Esperas por mim? Não demoro. – sorriu ao ver o aceno afirmativo do pai e fechou a porta.

Abriu a portinhola do quintal e caminhou pelo trilho de pedras que dava à casa. Subiu as três escadinhas da entrada. Uma vez à frente de porta, tocou à campainha. Ouviu passos apressados e, pouco tempo depois, a porta abriu-se. À sua frente podia ver Nana., uma menina muito ruiva com os olhos azul profundo. Tinha um vestido de Inverno roxo de lhe assentava muito bem. Luchia sempre achou que ela era a menina mais bonita da escola.

― Entra! – convidou com um sorriso.

Luchia obedeceu. Descalçou os sapatos e calçou os chinelos que Nana trazia na mão. Após isto, Nana pegou-lhe na mão e levou-a para o quarto.

― Espera só um pouco que eu vou buscar o chá. – e Nana saiu.

Luchia ficou longos minutos a observar o quarto da amiga. Sabia onde estava tudo e já tinha estado ali dezenas de vezes, mas nunca se cansava deolhar. Aqui e ali podia encontrar uma fotografia delas as duas, ora no ultimo dia de escola primária, ora no primeiro dia do liceu. A porta abriu-se. Nana entrou muito atrapalhada com a bandeja. Luchia levantou-se para ajudar. Colocaram as chávenas e o bule na mezinha que se encontrava ao lado da cama.

― O que querias falar comigo que era tão urgente? – perguntou Nana.

― Er… É sobre… Sobre… – respirou fundo. – É sobre Gaito. – o seu estômago deu uma reviravolta ao dizer o nome.

― Sim? O que ele tem? – parecia estranhamente despreocupada.

― É que… Eu… Ele…

― Beijaram-se? – disse Nana de repente.

Luchia quase desmaiou com a fala repentina da amiga. Olhava para Nana com um misto de espanto e horror. Nana, por sua vez, soltou uma gargalhada. Luchia estava confusa. Tudo estava precisamente ao contrário do que ela imaginara.

― Podes me explicar onde está a graça? – atirou.

― A tua… Ai… A tua cara… Estava _tão _engraçada… - mal conseguia falar entre os risos.

Luchia esperou que Nana se acalmasse. Aos poucos e poucos as gargalhadas foram cessando. Luchia olhava para Nana à espera de uma explicação.

― Porque é que estás com essa cara de enterro? Não era para estares feliz? – interrogou Nana.

― E estou… Mas não devia estar! – deixou escapar.

― Porquê?

― Tu sabes bem o porquê.

Nana levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Luchia.

― Luchia, escuta. Como tu sabes, eu já me declarei ao Gaito. – explicou ao ver a cara de espanto de Luchia. – Não aguentava ter mais isto dentro de mim! Queria que ele soubesse. Fui tão distraída em não de aperceber. Só depois de Gaito me dizer que não podia corresponder e que gostava era de ti, é que eu me apercebi. As marcas estavam lá. Eu é que não fui atenta o suficiente! Por isso peço desculpa.

― O quê? – estava completamente confusa com o discurso da amiga. Continuava a achar que era ela que tinha feito mal. - Mas… Não eras tu que devias estar a pedir desculpas! Eu é que errei! Eu…

― Não sejas tola! – Nana interrompeu Luchia – O que posso eu fazer se Gaito não me ama? É certo que vivemos muitas coisas juntos e que continuamos a ser os melhores amigos… Só vamos deixar de ser o casalinho da turma! – quando disse isto o seu olhar ficou um pouco triste. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os maus pensamentos. – O que importa é que vocês gostam-se! – Nana tomou as mãos de Luchia nas suas. – Luchia, quero que vocês fiquem juntos. Não quero que te prives de nada por minha causa. Não posso fazer nada se Gaito me ama… Pelo menos da maneira que eu queria. Nada vai mudar entre nós os três. Continuaremos a ser os melhores amigos. Só quero que me dêem tempo para eu digerir isto tudo!

Os olhos de Luchia estavam cheios de água. A sua expressão reflectia toda amizade e gratidão que tinha pela amiga. Abraçou-a e deixou os soluços de alívio e felicidade se soltarem.

― Obrigada! Nana, obrigada! Eu não mereço!

― Não sejas tontinha! – disse depois de desfazer o abraço e pegar-lhe no rosto e limpar a lágrimas. – É claro que mereces! – e abraçou-a.

― Tenho de me ir embora! O meu pai está à minha espera! – lembrou-se Luchia, de repente.

Desceram as escadas de mãos dadas. Luchia calçou os sapatos. Nana abriu-lhe a porta e despediram-se. Nana ficou a ver Luchia a entrar no carro e Fujitaka arrancar. Suspirou. Estava feliz pela amiga , mas não podia deixar de sentir uma ponta de desilusão e tristeza. Porem sabia que um dia havia de passar e voltaria a apaixonar-se. Até lá restava-lhe esperar.

Ia a fechar a porta quanto um carro pára em frente à sua casa. Um rapaz com um _look _diferente saiu do banco de trás. Usava umas calças de ganga com a cintura descaída, quase se viam os boxeres, um casaco preto, assim como os _All Star_. O cabelo, também preto estava despenteado.

― Desculpa… Estamos um pouco perdidos. – dirigiu-se a ela. – gostave de saber se estamos no bairro Sakamoto.

Trazia um mapa na mão. Sorria. Fascinou-se com os olhos negro intenso. Sorriu também e saiu de casa na direcção do rapaz.

― Estão sim. – respondeu.

― E esta é a rua nº 5?

― Sim.

O rapaz olhou para o número na casa de Nana.

― Então acho que vamos ser vizinhos. Sou Minase Katsuo. – e fez uma vénia.

― Bem-vindo ao bairro! Hoshina Nana.

* * *

Depois de se deter a pensar nas palavras da prima, a curiosidade tomou conta de si. _Mas onde raio aquelas pestinhas terão ido?_, pensou. Procurou-as nos seus quartos. Depois na sala. Voltou a subir as escadas para ver o sótão. Lá estavam elas. Cada uma com o seu comando na mão, completamente concentradas no jogo. Nem deram por ele entrar. 

― Meninas? Preciso de vos perguntar uma coisa. – elas não desviaram os olhos do ecrã da televisão. – Ei! Yuuko, Hanon? Estou aqui! Prestem-me atenção cinco minutos! – voltou a tentar.

― Espera só um instante! – disse Yuuko.

Sorriu. Dantes eram os meninos que brincavam com aquele tipo de coisas, agora as meninas eram as mais aficionadas.

― Não posso jogar convosco?

― Podes! – responderam em uníssono.

Syaoran pegou no terceiro comando e escolheu um carro. Após as palavras da praxe: _Ready, set, go!_ aparecerem no ecrã, a corria começou. O carro de Hanon ia à frente seguido de Yuuko e, por último, o de Syaoan. Syaoran esforçava-se por ultrapassar as irmãs, mas estas eram experientes e ele já perdera a pratica há muito. Yuuko conseguiu ultrapassar Hanon. O percurso estava quase no fim. Hanon fazia caretas e mexia nos botões muito depressa.

A corrida acabou. Yuuko ganhou. Saltou do sofá e dançou sozinha. Ergueu os dedos indicador e médio, de ambas as mãos em forma de "V".

― Ganhei-vos! Ganhei-vos! – cantava, apontando para os irmãos.

Hanon cruzou os braços e amarrou a expressão. Syaoran chegou-se para ela e passou-lhe o braço por cima do ombro. Aproximou os lábios da sua orelha e segredou-lhe qualquer coisa.

― Pronta? – perguntou Syaoran em alta voz. Ao ver o aceno da irmã mais nova prosseguiu – Aos três. Um, dois, TRÊS!

Atiraram-se na direcção de Yuuko. Syaoran agarrou-lhe nos braços e Hanon fez-lhe cócegas na barriga. Yuuko começava a rir.

― Esta é a nossa vingança por teres feito batota! – disse Hanon vitoriosa.

― Eu… Eu não fiz batota! Tu… Tu… É que tens… Tens mau perder! E o Syaoran também! – balbuciou Yuuko entre os risos.

― Continua Hanon! – disse Syaoran.

Yuuko já tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

― Podem se vingar à vontade! Ninguém me tira o doce sabor da vitória! – anunciou Yuuko.

Depois de mais cinco minutos de cócegas e sem cedência por parte de Yuuko, Syaoran e Hanon desistiram. As duas meninas atiraram-se para o sofá exaustas. Syaoran olhou para elas. Sem duvida que eram as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida. Não queria de modo nenhum perde-las. Seria duro com elas. Sempre ouvira dizer que só damos valor As coisas quando as perdemos. Syaoran tinha percebido isso antes de as perder e sentia-se orgulhoso de si. No meio de tantos erros que tinha cometido, acreditava que momentos como aquele, em que ver aqueles sorrisos na cara daquelas crianças era uma felicidade inexplicável, podiam-se repetir vezes sem conta. Tudo dependia de si. Desta vez não iria falhar. Iria dar tudo de si aos seus irmãos. Sem medos nem lembranças antigas e amarguradas.

― Tenho uma coisa para vos perguntar. – as meninas olharam para ele. – Onde estiveram esta tarde? Como foram lá parar? Porque é que saíram de casa, assim sem avisar. Alias, meninas da vossa idade não podem sair de casa sem um adulto! Vocês sabem disso.

As irmãs baixaram o olhar.

― Estivemos na casa da Sakura! – respondei Hanon com a sua voz fininha e maneira de falar infantil.

* * *

Sentado numa cadeira ao lado da lareira no seu quarto, Eriol punha as ideias em ordem. Já pensara de tudo para resolver o seu problema. Fugir, esconder-se. Mas não. Tomoyo não era uma mulher que estivesse disposta a fazer esse tipo de coisas, já que não passavam de formas diferentes de continuar a fazer o que tinham vindo a fazer nos últimos meses. 

Chegou à conclusão que nem ele mais sabia o porquê de esconder o sentimento mais bonito que tinha dentro e si. Talvez estivesse na hora de mostrar ao mundo que amava Tomoyo. Mas tinha medo. Medo que tudo se voltasse a repetir. Pouco tinham sido os casos que tivera antes de Tomoyo, porém só um o marcara. Rumiko. Ainda hoje esse nome ressoava na sua lembrança. Quando se conheceram ela tinha dezassete anos e ele vinte e um. A diferença não era muito acentuada, mas, naquela altura, Tomoeda ainda era um meio pequeno e as pessoas conderam-nos. Mesmo os pais de ambos. A pressão acabou por ser de mais e Rumiko fora-se embora sem deixar rasto. Deixando Eriol abalado.

Ainda hoje, cinco anos passados continuava-se a lembrar dela.

Sabia que os tempos haviam mudado, mas a réstia de sofrimento causado pela desilusão, não deixava que ele se libertasse sem esperar olhares reprovadores e acenos de cabeça negativos.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá a todos! 

Finalmente! Peço desculpa pela demora mais uma vez. Juro que não queria ter demorado tanto! Mas não pode ser de outra maneira.

Espero que gostem e muito obrigada a todos os que deixam review! Fico mesmo muito agradecida. De coração!

Desculpem mais uma vez!

Beijos


	11. Presentes de Natal

* * *

**Capítulo XI: "Presentes de Natal"**

* * *

Aconchegou Hanon, dando-lhe depois um beijo na testa. De seguida aproximou-se da cama de Yuuko. Ajeitou-lhe os cobertores e o corpo dela mexeu-se. Abriu os olhos ensonados e olhou para Syaoran. Ela sorriu e ele também o fez m sinal de resposta. 

― Syaoran… - chamou-o baixinho.

― Sim? – incentivou-a.

― Quero que seja sempre assim! – disse Yuuko, cedendo ao sono e fechando os olhos.

Syaoran acariciou-a na bochecha e beijou-a na mesma. Sorriu. Levantou-se do chão onde estava ajoelhado e olhou para ambas as camas. Os cobertores levantavam e desciam conforme as respirações das crianças.

― A partir de agora, se depender de mim, vai ser sempre assim! – e saiu, fechando a porta devagar, para não as acordar.

Desceu as escadas até à sala de estar. A árvore de Natal cintilava com as luzes que ora acendiam, ora apagavam. Os presentes já se encontravam dispostos debaixo desta. Só agora se lembrava que faltavam três dias para o Natal. Só agora, também, reparava que a casa, àquela hora, parecia tão sossegada. Sentou-se no sofá e acendeu a televisão. Encontrou um canal onde estava dar um clássico qualquer dos anos 60. Preparou um cálice de licor e sentou-se no sofá a saboreá-lo. Sorriu ao se lembrar de como as suas irmãs competiam no jogo de consola. Depois de lhes perguntar onde tinham estado, continuaram a jogar. Syaoran fora largamente vaiado pelas duas por perder na maioria das vezes.

Agora que pensava nisso… Elas haviam estado na casa de Sakura. Ficara tão chocado com a resposta que nem lhes perguntara como tinham ido lá parar. Para não deixar que elas se apercebessem do seu desconforto, passou logo a entretê-las. Seria que elas tinham ido a pé, sozinhas? Só de pensar nas mil e uma coisas que lhes podiam ter acontecido, arrepiou-se. Como sabiam o caminho até lá? Tantas perguntas sem resposta. Teria de falar com Meiling no dia seguinte.

Recostou a cabeça para trás e tomou um gole de licor. Fechou os olhos enquanto brincava com o liquido na boca. Ouviu passos. Abriu os olhos e olhou na direcção da porta. Eriol entrava na sala em roupão, arrastando os chinelos e despenteando o cabelo com uma das mãos. Parecia um pouco abatido.

― Eriol? – fez-se notar Syaoran, ao que parecia Eriol não se apercebera da sua presença.

― Estás aí? – perguntou, surpreso.

― Sim. Queres? – ofereceu, levantando o cálice.

― Acho que estou a precisar de uma coisa como isso.

Syaoran encheu um novo cálice para Eriol. Deu-lho e o homem bebeu-o de um trago só. Entregou o copinho a Syaoran que o voltou a encher. Eriol repetiu a acção. Syaoran não sabia se havia de encher o cálice ou não, já que Eriol lhe estendia o copo. Não era hábito de Eriol beber. Novamente, Syaoran colocou licor dentro do copo. Eriol voltou a engolir tudo de uma vez. Depois sentou-se no sofá e pediu a Syaoran para lhe encher mais uma vez. Repetiu o ritual mais duas vezes. Syaoran notou que o irmão já estava um pouco entorpecido.

― Já chega, Eriol!

― Não! Eu quero mais!

― Tu não estás bem. Nunca bebes!

― Precisamente por isso é que eu hoje quero beber.

Syaoran encheu mais duas vezes o cálice, após as quais, Eriol começou a arrastar a voz e a deixar cair a cabeça.

― Agora chega! – bradou Syaoran.

― Não! Só mais um. Não sejas desmancha-prazeres, Syaoran! – disse Eriol com voz de bagaço.

― Sim… Vá levanta-te! – ordenou Syaoran, pondo a garrafa e o cálice em cima de uma mesa ao lado da televisão.

Eriol tentou levantar-se, mas estava demasiado tonto. O licor era forte e tinha bebido muito de um só vez. Syaoran amparou-o mesmo no momento em que pensou que ia cair.

― Obrigado. – agradeceu, enrolando a língua.

Syaoran levou Eriol da sala. Subiu os primeiros três degraus. Quando ia a tentar que Eriol subisse o quarto, sem saber como, o seu braço escorrega.lhe do ombro e Eriol cai desamparado no chão. No instante a seguir, Syaoran baixa-se e agarra os ombros do irmão.

― Estás bem? Aleijaste-te? – perguntou, preocupado.

Olhou para a cara de Eriol e reparou que se ria. As gargalhadas iam aumentando de volume. Ecoavam por toda a escada.

― Eriol não faças barulho! Os nossos irmãos estão a dormir! – pediu Syaoran. – Levanta-te, apoia-te em mim. – Syaoran tentava a todo o custo erguer Eriol, acto que se mostrava complicado, uma vez que Eriol, para além de estar bêbado, ria-se a bandeiras despregadas e não tinha forças para se apoiar em Syaoran.

― O que se passa aqui? – a voz de Gaito fez-se ouvir escada abaixo.

― Olha quem é… - Eriol foi interrompido pela mão que Syaoran lhe pôs na boca, a fim de abafar o som na voz, que era muito alto.

― Ssssshhhhh! Pelo amor de Deus, Eriol, fala baixo! Queres que Hanon e Yuuko te vejam assim? – vendo que Eriol se acalmou, tirou a mão da boca do irmão e voltou-se para Gaito. – Gaito, ajuda-me, se fazes o favor! – pediu.

Gaito desceu as escadas e ambos elevaram Eriol. Degrau a degrau, conseguiram levá-lo para o quarto e deitá-lo na cama. Eriol adormeceu de imediato. Syaoran apagou a luz e fechou a porta. Gaito estava à porta do quarto, esperando por Syaoran.

― Adormeceu assim que se deitou. – informou-o Syaoran.

― O que lhe deu para beber?

― Não sei… Deve de estar com problemas… Mas sabes como é o Eriol, nunca fala sobre si. Nem tive tempo de lhe perguntar o que ele tinha. Amanhã vou falar com ele.

― Está bem. – e rumou para o seu quarto. Syaoran fez o mesmo. Antes de abrir a porta Gaito voltou-se para Syaoran. – Syaoran… Entra. Quero-ye mostrar um coisa.

Syaoran estranhou a atitude de Gaito, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido. Quando entrou no quarto, Gaito remexia nuns papéis que estavam na secretária. Quando achou o que procurava sorriu e entregou a folha A4 A Syaoran que a examinou.

Era um retrato de Yelan e Saito. Estavam idênticos. Syaoran abriu a boca em sinal de espanto.

― Não sabia que desenhavas! – disse, surpreso.

― Pois é… Parece que há muitas coisas que não sabes sobre mim. – atirou Gaito.

Syaoran levantou o olhar da folha e dirigiu-o para Gaito.

― Parece que sim. – disse Syaoran, triste.

― E eu conclui que errei, Eriol fez-me ver que sim… Eoutras coisas também. Naquele dia, que tu estavas com a vete…

― Sakura, Gaito. – interrompeu-o.

― Que seja, com a Sakura. – respirou fundo. Syaoran sabia como Gaito era orgulhoso desde pequeno, mas nada disse, ele próprio também estava magoado, embora sentisse que não tinha esse direito. – Enfim… Eu queria pedir desculpas. Agora que te percebo.

Syaoran levantou o sobrolho.

― Que me percebes? – perguntou. Gaito anuiu. Vendo que não iria receber mais nenhuma informação, prosseguiu. – Esqueçamos tudo. Também não tenho sido o melhor irmão, desde… Desde _aquele_ dia. Quero que tudo volte a ser como antes. Que sejamos a família unida que fomos um dia. Estou farto de estar à margem de tudo. Estou disposto a fazer tudo! Pela memoria deles! – rematou Syaoran.

― Finalmente tomaste uma atitude! – e abraçou o irmão, dando fortes pancadas nas costas deste. Syaoran fez o mesmo.

Após isto deixou o quarto. Gaito recordou a conversa que tivera com Luchia naquela tarde.

FLASHBACK

_Depois de ouvir Gaito, Luchia olhou para o lado, pensando no que dizer._

_― Se não te sentes bem com a situação, o melhor é falares com o teu irmão. – disse, por fim._

_― Falar com ele?_

_― Se achares que deves… Se quiseres que esse mau estar que se instalou entre vocês desde a morte dos vossos pais acabe, só tens é que lutar por isso. E a melhor forma de o fazeres é falares com Syaoran._

_Gaito não lhe contara que tinha visto Sakura e Syaoran beijarem-se naquele dia. Ela parecia não saber e ele não se via no direito de contar. Depois de falar com ela, tudo lhe parecia mais fácil. Tinha demorado a perceber que estava apaixonado por Luchia, mas, finalmente, isso acontecera e, de alguma forma, ficou surpreso com a correspondência._

_― Obrigado! – disse Gaito. Puxou-a para si e beijou-a._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

* * *

Os cinco irmãos Li, assim como Meiling, estavam reunidos à mesa para o pequeno-almoço. Meiling barrava uma torrada que deu a Hanon e repetiu o ritual e entregou outra a Yuuko. Eriol enchia uma chávena de café. Syaoran bebia o sumo de laranja e, após um gole, dirigiu-se a Gaito.

― Tens mais daqueles que me mostraste ontem? – perguntou, não muito baixo, mas de maneira a ninguém mais ouvir.

― Sim. Porquê?

― Devias expor. O do pai e da mãe eu queria emoldurar e pendurar na sala.

― Expor? Não sei…

― Porque não?

― E se não gostarem?

― Se não mostrares, nunca vais saber. – e bebeu o resto do sumo.

Gaito ficou a pensar naquilo. De facto, se não expusesse, não seria reconhecido. Por outro lado, não sabia se queria ser reconhecido. O mesmo se passava com a música. Muitas vezes Tomoyo tinha dito que poderia arranjar um palco para Gaito tocar, mas ele sempre recusava.

Quando todos tinham acabado de comer, levantaram-se. Hanon e Yuuko pediram, com olhos suplicantes, para irem brincar para a neve e ver os animais.

― Syaoran, por favor! – pedia Hanon, com as mãos juntas.

― Está bem, está bem! Mas não façam asneiras. – avisou antes das meninas festejarem.

― Meninas! – Eriol chamou. Elas voltaram-se para ele. – Estejam aqui para o almoço. A professora Daidouji vem hoje. – voltou-se para Gaito. – Tu também.

Os três assentiram e saíram.

― Meiling preciso de te perguntar algo. – disse Syaoran para Meiling. Ela sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de interrogação. – Como é que Yuuko e Hanon foram ter à casa de Sakura?

― Foram de carro. – respondeu Meiling, esboçando um sorriso. Vendo a expressão inquiridora de Syaoran, continuou. – No carro de Sakura. Não me perguntes como, mas elas conseguiram esgueirar-se para o carro dela. Ela deve de ter estado aqui. – e voltou costas.

Isso não podia ser. Desde aquele dia que ela não voltara à quinta. Ou pelo menos, ele pensava que não.

* * *

Os Kinomoto estavam reunidos na cozinha, a arrumar das louças do desjejum. Luchia guardava a manteiga no frigorífico, Nadeshiko lavava a louça, enquanto Fujitaka a limpava, Sakura limpava a mesa com um pano sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia.

― Sakura… Não tens ido à quinta dos Li. – disse Fujitaka.

― É… Ultimamente não têm precisado de mim. – mentiu Sakura.

Fujitaka sabia perfeitamente que Sakura estava a mentir. Olhou para Nadeshiko. Esta negou com a cabeça. O pai de Sakura resolveu não perguntar mais nada.

Só com a pergunta do pai é que Sakura se apercebeu que não ia à quinta havia quatro dias. Tinha de arranjar maneira de ir lá nesse dia. Tinha de ver Lagoon, ou tudo o que tinha feito até agora não valeria de nada.

― Eu vou sair por um instante. – informou a família.

Saiu da cozinha. Pegou do casaco que estava no bengaleiro à porta de casa e saiu. Uma vez mais, pegou no carro e fez o caminho tão conhecido daquelas últimas duas semanas. Dez minutos depois, estava em frente ao tão conhecido portão.

Estacionou o carro fora da quinta e saiu de lá. Percorreu o caminho rodeado por cerejeiras até às cavalariças. Entrou e dirigiu-se ao desejado cubículo. Viu o cavalo de beleza extrema a dormir tranquilamente na palha. Ele acordou com a sua chegada, mas não se levantou. Apenas a olhou com o que ela interpretou como um olhar de repreensão. Chegou-se mais perto do animal e acariciou o focinho, como que pedindo desculpas por ter demorado tanto a vir.

― Finalmente chegou, Sr.ª Veterinária. – ouviu uma voz atrás de si. Voltou-se para ver quem era. Uma batida do coração pareceu falhar ao ver que era Syaoran. Este sorriu e continuou. – Ele tem andado muito triste desde que deixou de vir, senhorita Kinomoto.

― O que está aqui a fazer?

― Ora, mas esta é a minha propriedade!

Ele, de facto tinha razão. Era Sakura que não devia estar ali. Syaoran agia como se nada se tivesse passado. Não lhe parecia o mesmo Syaoran de dias atrás. Pelos vistos, Syaoran era um homem de varis faces, estava confiante.

― Tem vindo vê-lo? – perguntou Sakura, entrando no jogo dele.

― Sim. Parece que ele já me aceita. – um brilho passou pelos olhos de Syaoran.

― Já o montou?

― Não. Estava à espera de uma palavra sua.

Sakura olhou para Lagoon e depois para Syaoran. O cavalo parecia não estranhar e conviver muito bem com a presença de Syaoran. Syaoran aproximou-se do animal, que já estava de pé, e passou a mão pelo dorso. Lagoon não parecia nada nervoso. De alguma maneira, Sakura sentia-se feliz: por si que tinha conseguido acalmar e curar o estado emocional conturbado e agitado do animal e por Syaoran que tinha recuperado a confiança do amigo de quatro patas.

― Não quer experimentar? – sugeriu Sakura

― Acha que posso?

― Sim. Vamos lhe por os arreios e a cela para ver como ele reage.

Syaoran assentiu. Saiu do cubículo e foi até um canto da cavalariça, onde se encontravam os apetrechos para preparar o cavalo para a montagem. Voltou para o cubículo e pô-los no chão. Lagoon olhou para os objctos e Sakura sentiu uma leve ansiedade no corpo do animal. Acariciou-lhe no focinho e encostou a sua testa entre os olhos dele.

― Sshh… Não te vamos fazer mal. – disse e ele pareceu ficar mais calmo.

Syaoran colocou a protecção e depois a cela no dorso de Lagoon. Acariciou-o na crina e pôs-lhe os arreios na cabeça. Quando o cavalo estava com todos os objectos correctamente colocados, levaram-no para fora. Antes de Syaoran o montar, levaram-no a andar um pouco pela quinta. Um silencio constrangedor pairava entre eles. Ambos sabiam que havia coisas a serem ditas, mas nenhum deles queria ser o primeiro a falar. Talvez essas coisas devessem permanecer assim: por dizer.

Syaoran fez Lagoon para e preparou-se para montar o cavalo. Antes disso, passou a mão pelo dorso e olhou o animal nos olhos. Com o pé direito ergueu-se e passou o outro por cima da cela. Sentou-se, mas antes de par autorização ao cavalo para andar, esperou pela reacção do animal. Como ele nada fez, Syaoran agitou os arreios para que ele desse partida. O animal obedeceu.

Sakura acompanhava-os um pouco atrás Syaoran pareceu-lhe muito bonito em cima do cavalo. Pareceu-lhe? Syaoran _era_ bonito e atraente e cortês e cavalheiro e… Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Ainda estava magoada e para alem disso ainda havia Meiling, que Sakura não sabia muito bem o que significava para Syaoran.

Agora encontravam-se perto da cerca. Sakura reparou num carro que estava muito perto da cerca. O carro passou por Syaoran e Lagoon, do outro lado da cerca. O animal assustou-se. Recuou, relinchando. Syaoran tentava acalmá-lo, puxando e afrouxando os arreios. Sakura correu para o local, pois tinha parado e encontrava-se a uns metros de Syaoran. Parou repentinamente quando viu que Syaoran se tinha desequilibrado e caído. Voltou a correr com todas as suas forças. Lagoon corria, também, assustado, em direcção oposta.

Syaoran estava estendido no chão quando lá chegou. Ajoelhou-se e pôs-lhe as mãos nos ombros dele.

― Syaoran? Syaoran? – chamava-o, apavorada.

Viu-o franzir a cara e abrir os olhos com alguma dificuldade.

― Syaoran? Syaoran, responde! – esquecera-se de o tratar de maneira formal, a situação não o pedia e ela não conseguia mais manter a distancia dos "vocês".

― Ai! Não me agarres com tanta força, Sakura! – disse Syaoran, por fim.

― Onde te dói? – perguntou Sakura, vendo a expressão de dor de Syaoran.

― Ai! Dói-me o corpo todo. – Syaoran tentava levantar-se, mas sem sucesso.

― Onde? – Sakura chegou-se mais perto dele e passava as mãos pelo peito.

Com alguma dificuldade, Syaoran enlaçou Sakura num abraço, fazendo-a ir contra o seu corpo, o que se demonstrou um tanto doloroso. Mas a dor valia a pena. Estar assim com ela de novo era tudo o que queria naquele momento. Sakura arregalou os olhos perante aquele acto. Ainda se forçou a sair dali, mas o corpo não obedecia.

― Sakura, não te vás embora, por favor! – pediu Syaoran. – Eu sei que não fui correcto. Mas é que naquela altura fiquei completamente apavorado.

― Porquê? – fez a pergunta já sabendo que não havia resposta. – Vês? Como posso confiar em ti se tu não me dizes o porquê da reacção de Gaito, o porquê do estado do cavalo? Como... – não lhe foi permitido continuar pois Syaoran pusera-lhe o indicador nos lábios.

― Sakura, escuta bem. Não disse isto a muitas pessoas. Sakura, eu amo-te!

Enlaçou a cintura de Sakura e, com custo devido às dores, fez os rostos aproximarem-se. As respirações encontravam-se, na pouca distancia que havia entre as bocas. Syaoran encostou a sua testa à de Sakura.

― Sakura, Sakura…

Sakura, que não podia mais aguentar mais a espera, comprimiu os seus lábios contra os dele. Deu passagem para que a língua de Syaoran entrasse na sua boca. As mãos dele mexiam-lhe nos cabelos, ela acariciava-lhe o pescoço e, depois, a cara. Quando se separaram, olharam-se e sorriram. Syaoran beijou-lhe a testa.

― Sakura, vais saber de tudo! Dá-me mais um pouco de tempo. – pediu.

Sakura saio de cima de Syaoran com a cara amuada. Estava a começar a ficar farta de tantos segredos. Seria que pedia tempo porque queria resolver a sua situação com Meiling? Só podia ser isso. Se não, porque pediria tempo? Esticou-lhe a mão para o ajudar a levantar-se. Ele aceitou a ajuda.

― Vou-te pôr em casa e depois vou à procura do Lagoon. – afirmou Sakura.

― Sakura, eu… - Syaoran tentou explicar os motivos.

― Vamos, apoia-te em mim. – ordenou Sakura, antes que ele pudesse continuar.

Seguiram devagar até à casa. A porta foi-lhes aberta por Meiliing. Sakura não pode evitar uma careta ao vê-la. Ela pareceu achar a situação engraçada. Ajudou Sakura a transportar Syaoran até ao sofá da sala. Este gemia de dores a cada passo que dava. Ali, naquela situação, até as queixas de Syaoran começavam a enervá-la. Não sabia que o ciúme podia vir com tanta força.

― Syaoran… Que raio te aconteceu? – perguntou Meiling, ficando agora preocupada.

― Caí do cavalo… Ai!

― Foste mesmo montar nele? – estava surpresa.

― Sim… Au! – parecia que, ao falar, as dores ficavam mais fortes.

― És doido?

― A doutora autorizou, não foi? – deu um sorriso maroto para Sakura. Meiling também voltou o olhar para Sakura.

― Sim. Estava tudo bem, até passar um carro e o cavalo assustou-se. – disse, na defensiva.

― Vá lá, não fiques assim, Meiling, são só uns arranhões!

― São sempre arranhões. Quando eras pequeno caíste e também eram arranhões. Depois de muito esforço e persuasão, os teus pais conseguiram levar-te para o hospital e no final das contas tinhas um braço partido.

― Mas desta vez são mesmo só arranhões e nódoas negras. Garanto-te.

Sakura odiou sentir a inveja que aflorava dentro de si naquele momento, mas não podia evitá-lo. Meiling parecia saber muito sobre Syaoran, enquanto que ela pouco mais sabia que o nome. Via-se que tinham uma grande cumplicidade. Com o peso imenso de se sentir a mais, decidiu ir-se embora para casa.

― Está na hora de eu ir! – informou, tentado ser o mais fria possível.

― Já? – interrogou Meiling, o que irritou profundamente Sakura. – Não fica para um chá?

― Não, tenho mesmo de ir. Fica para uma próxima, obrigada.

― Eu acompanho-a à porta. – Meiling levantou-se e guiou Sakura à porta, a qual seguiu sem olhar uma última vez para Syaoran.

Despediram-se e Sakura começou a olhar em volta de si, procurando por Lagoon. Resolveu ir para a cavalariça. Era provável que ele se encontrasse lá. Ao entrar no cubículo em questão verificou que as suas suposições estavam certas. Aproximou-se dele e acariciou-lhe o focinho. Afagou-lhe a crina em despedida e saiu.

* * *

― Syaoran… Orgulho-me de ter o primo mais tapado à face da Terra! – exclamou Meiling.

― O quê?

Meiling suspirou em sinal de desespero pela incompreensão do primo. Estavam no quarto de Syaoran, em cima da cama e Meiling desinfectava alguns ferimentos provocados pelas pedras do chão, na altura da queda.

― Sim! A Sakura está cheia de ciúmes.

― Hum?

― Sim, Syaoran. Não reparaste na maneira como ela olha para mim? – olhou suplicante para a cara franzida de confusão de Syaoran – Homens! – voltou a passar o algodão nos arranhões.

― Queres dizer que ela está com ciúmes de nós? – perguntou, incrédulo, ao que Meiling anuiu. – Não pode ser! Ela pensa… Ela pensa que eu estou contigo ou assim?! – concluiu, extasiado com a nova descoberta.

Meiling soltou uma gargalhada. Syaoran olhou para ela sobre o ombro.

― O que pensas fazer? – perguntou Meiling.

― Acho que já sei o que lhe vou oferecer pelo Natal! – exclamou, sorrindo ao ter a ideia.

* * *

Ao chegar a casa sentiu qualquer coisa a ir contra si a apertar-lhe os ombros. Fechou os olhos, como resposta e só voltou a abri-los quando se apercebeu que era uma pessoa, para ver Touya à sua frente. Abriu um sorriso enorme. Aos pés de Touya, viu uma criança agarrada às calças do pai, tentando manter-se de pé. Conclui, então que quem estava a abraçá-la era a sua cunhada, Kaho. Retribuiu o abraço.

Fujitaka, Nadeshiko e Luchia levantaram-se do sofá onde, possivelmente, estariam todos a conversar antes de Sakura chegar e dirigiram-se para o lugar. Todos sorriam. Nadeshiko dava suspiros de mão aliviada por ter todos os seus filhos ao pé de si. Fujitaka tinha um braço sobre os ombros da esposa. Luchia dava pulinhos de contentamento.

― Quando chegaram? Não sabia que vinham para o Natal! Como vão? – perguntou quando se separaram, indo ter com o bebé. – E tu, minha pequena, como vais? – pegou-a ao colo. – Touya! – e abraçou-o.

— Acabámos de chegar! Decidimos vir cá passar o Natal e fazer-vos uma surpresa!

— Fizeram muito bem! Já estávamos cheios de saudades vossas! – apoiou Sakura, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do irmão. – A minha sobrinha está linda! – e sorriu.

— Bem, meninos… Do que estamos à espera? Vamos almoçar? – sugeriu Nadeshiko radiante.

Toda a família dirigiu-se para a mesa que havia na sala de estar, destinada àquelas ocasiões em que se juntavam todos à mesa. Para além do mais, era época natalícia e nada como as pessoas mais queridas estarem todas à volta de uma mesa farta.

Durante o almoço, Touya e Kaho contaram os acontecimentos dos últimos tempos na América. Apesar de serem de origem asiática, tinha ganho o seu lugar no mundo ta música Jazz. Touya com o seu talento no saxofone e Kaho com a sua voz quente e sedutora. A pequena Yoshiko adorava ouvir os pais, segundo contavam. Faltavam dois dias para o Natal e Sakura já sabia que a chegada do irmão fora o melhor presente.

Depois do almoço, todos se sentaram nos sofás a conversar e a deliciarem-se com as gracinhas de Yoshiko. Ao colo do avô, tirou-lhe os óculos e ficou muito admirada a observá-los. Sorriu, olhou para a cara do avô e deu uma gargalhada infantil. Mais tarde, Sunomi e Tomoyo tocaram à campainha. Ficaram para tomar um chá e depois, todos, bem encasacados, saíram de casa para irem ver a quinta. Há muito que Touya não pisava aquele solo.

Foram até aos campos onde, no verão, havia árvores repletas de fruto. Agora, todas estavam cobertas com plásticos, a fim de proteger os mesmos. Fujitaka e Touya conversaram animadamente sobre as diversas culturas, enquanto apontavam para aqui e ali. No carrinho, completamente tapado com mantas, Yoshiko insistia em desviar uma delas para, também ela ver a linda paisagem de Inverno.

Sakura e Tomoyo caminhavam lado a lado, um pouco afastadas do grupo. Tomoyo olhava a amiga inquisitoriamente. Sakura sentiu um arrepio na espinha, resultado do olhar clínico da prima. Com era possível ela saber absolutamente tudo sobre Sakura?

— Priminha… O que se passa? – perguntou, finalmente. – Não estás bem!

— O mesmo posso dizer de ti!

E, de facto era verdade. As duas raparigas não estavam bem. Ambas confusas, sem saberem que as causas dos seus problemas estavam precisamente na mesma família.

— É impossível escondermos alguma coisa uma da outra. – disse Tomoyo com um sorriso.

— É. Queria-te perguntar uma coisa!

— Diz. – incentivou Tomoyo.

— Algum dos irmãos Li é casado?

— Não, nenhum deles se casou ainda. Porquê?

— Pensei que o Li Syaoran pudesse estar casado. Nos últimos dias tem lá estado uma rapariga mais ou menos da nossa idade.

— Hum… Mas, por aquilo que eu sei, não tens ido lá nos últimos dias, estou errada?

— Como sabias? – Sakura parou e olhou para a prima.

— Digamos que Neshiko e Sunomi falam muito! – e piscou-lhe o olho. – Se falas de Li Meiling, é apenas a prima de Syaoran. Foram criados juntos, quando os pais dele morreram.

— Pareces saber muito acerca do assunto.

— E tu estás muito interessada em Li Syaoran!

Olharam uma para a outra e soltaram uma gargalhada. A máscara tinha caído. Era chegada a hora de contarem tudo uma à outra. Tomoyo revelou-lhe a sua relação com Eriol. Sakura contou à prima de como se tinha apaixonado por Syaoran em tão pouco tempo. Disse-lhe o mal entendido que se tinha gerado no dia anterior.

— Daqui a uns minutos tenho de ir. Vou dar uma aula às meninas e a Gaito. Eriol deve querer falar comigo. – Tomoyo parecia nervosa. – Tenho medo que ele decida que não vale a pena e queira acabar com tudo! Tem sido muito difícil até agora.

— Tomoyo, não! Não podes pensar assim! Vai correr tudo bem! Vais ver! Agora vai para não te atrasares.

* * *

Tomoyo estava sentada entre Yuuko e Hanon em frente ao piano. Tentava fazê-las decorar as notas de um determinado excerto de uma música natalícia, uma vez que elas queriam fazer uma surpresa à família na noite de Natal. Gaito, que ficou dispensado da aula, desenhava a um canto da sala.

— Tentem sozinhas! Tu primeiro Yuuko. – Yuuko obedeceu.

Seguidamente foi a vez de Hanon. À medida que ia tocando, Tomoyo corrigia e fazia-a começar tudo de novo. A meio do excerto, ouviram a porta da sala abrir-se e os quatro olharam na sua direcção. Eriol entrara com as mãos nos bolsos, muito calmo, olhando cordialmente para Tomoyo.

— Como vão as minhas pianistas profissionais, senhorita Daidouji? – perguntou com um sorriso misterioso.

— Muito bem! Mais um pouco de prática e estão a tocar na perfeição. – e sorriu.

— Precisava de falar consigo. Venha. – virou costas e desapareceu para o hall de entrada.

— Meninas, continuem a praticar. Eu já venho. – levantou-se e seguiu Eriol.

Este estava à sua espera no cimo das escadas e Tomoyo concluiu que tinha de as subir. Assim o fez. Eriol, num passo calmo e descontraído, guiou-a até à porta do seu quarto. Abriu-lhe a porta e ela entrou.

— Espera aqui. – pediu Eriol, olhando-a por cima dos óculos e fechando a porta.

Tomoyo abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu produzir som algum. Não entendendo nada mais do que o facto de que teria de esperar, decidiu-se manter ocupada.

Caminhou até uma estante de livros, onde encontrou uma moldura com a fotografia de Eriol. Estava muito bonito na fotografia, por sinal. Sem saber como o objecto escorregou-lhe das mãos e foi parar ao chão. Quando foi apanhar nos pedaços reparou, numa outra foto, mas desta vez nesta estavam Eriol, um pouco mais novo e uma outra rapariga. A rapariga estava a dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Virou a foto e no verso lia-se:

_Para o Eriol com todo o meu amor._

_Beijos! Amo-te!_

Tomoyo levou a mão à boca ao ler aquilo. Nesse momento, Eriol entrou no quarto e viu o que se tinha passado. As lágrimas estavam prestes a brotar dos olhos de Tomoyo. Eriol deu passadas largas até ela e abraçou-a.

— Acabei de contar aos meus irmãos tudo sobre nós. Tomoyo, vamos ficar juntos!

— Eriol, o que é esta fotografia? – perguntou Tomoyo contra o peito de Eriol.

— Essa fotografia pertence ao passado.

— Quem é esta mulher, Eriol?

— É Rumiko. Alguém que foi muito importante para mim! – desfez o abraço para encontrar os olhos desconfiados de Tomoyo. – Não, Tomoyo, não é nada do que estás a pensar! Olha a data. É de há cinco anos atrás! Rumiko é uma antiga namorada! Alguém que amei muito! No passado! Alguém que até à poucos dias me trazia lembranças tristes. Tinha medo de assumir a nosso relação, pois não queria que tu fosses descriminada como ela foi por seres mais nova que eu. E que fizesses como ela. Que te fosses embora! Foi preciso enfrascar-me para perceber isso!

— Nunca faria isso! Eriol quero ficar contigo! – disse Tomoyo, com as lágrimas tranquilas a caírem-lhe pelas faces. Abraçou-o.

— Vamos ficar juntos, meu anjo, sem medos. – e beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça.

Acariciou-lhe a face e beijou-a na boca. Ele remexia nos longos cabelos dela. Ela apertava-lhe os ombros. Sem saberem as forças que os motivaram, desabotoaram os botões das camisas, das calças um do outro. Quando deram por si estavam em roupa interior. Sorriram um para o outro e voltaram às carícias cada vez mais íntimas.

* * *

Desceram as escadas de mãos dadas. Tomoyo sentia-se muito feliz, como não se sentia à tempos.

Syaoran e Meiling, Gaito, Yuuko e Hanon estavam na sala a jogar consola, animadamente. A disputa mais renhida era entre Syaoran e Yuuko. Quando se aperceberam da presença de Eriol e Tomoyo, pararam e olharam para eles.

— Irmão, já soube de tudo! – Syaoran dirigiu-se a Eriol e abraçou-o. – Fico feliz por ti! – disse-lhe de maneira a que só os dois ouvissem. Voltou-se para Tomoyo – Que sejam muito felizes.

Meiling repetiou o que Syaoran havia feito e pediu a Gaito e às crianças que cumprimentassem Tomoyo.

— Prima Meiling, eles vão-se casar? – perguntou inocentemente Hanon.

— Não sei, querida! Eles é que têm de decidir!

* * *

Na Véspera de Natal, a casa dos Kinomoto estava numa azáfama. Nadeshiko retirava dos arrumos os melhores pratos e talheres. A meio da tarde, Tomoyo e Sunomi apareceram com dois bolos feitos por elas. Ajudaram a preparar o peru recheado. A lareira já estava acesa desde a manhã. Constantemente, entravam e saíam pessoas de dentro de casa. Júnior observava com interesse e, por vezes ia cheirar as calças de um dos membros da família, para depois ladrar de contentamento.

Quando, finalmente se sentaram à mesa, Fujitaka levantou-se. Pegou no copo largo de vinho.

— Façamos um brinde à nossa família! Que seja sempre unida, apesar de não estarmos sempre juntos. Que para o ano estejamos todos aqui de novo.

Os restantes também se levantaram e brindaram. Todos fizeram questão de tilintar os seus copos nos dos demais. Após o brinde e depois de se servirem, começaram a comer a tradicional refeição de Natal.

Depois do jantar, juntaram-se à lareira, jogando cartas. Era sempre divertido jogar, pois todos faziam batota, mas acabavam por ser, a maioria das vezes, apanhados. Era engraçado observar as diferentes reacções. As tão esperadas doze badaladas tocaram e os Kinomoto dirigiram-se para perto da árvore de Natal. Como em todos os anos, Luchia era a encarregada de distribuir os presentes.

Sakura deliciou-se com as expressões dos pais ao ver as prendas que lhes comprara. Luchia também se surpreendeu. Tinha lhe oferecido um casaco que ela andava "namorar" havia algum tempo. Sentia-se feliz por agradar a sua família.

No fim da troca de presentes, por volta da uma e meia da manha, já Yoshiko, dormia no colo da mãe, alguém toca à campainha. Sakura levanta-se e vai abrir.

— Boa noite. Fui encarregue de entregar aqui estes embrulhos. – disse um jovem, com uma farda vermelha.

Sakura recebeu os embrulhos.

— Faça o favor de assinar aqui. – pediu o jovem. Sakura obedeceu e despediu-se do estafeta.

Olhou para os embrulhos e constatou que não eram todos para si. Era um para si, de facto. Um para Tomoyo e um para Luchia.

* * *

**Continua…**

* * *

Olá

Aqui estou eu outra vez. Mais uma vez desculpem pela demora, mas muitas coisas se meteram pela frente e acabei por me desorganizar.

Enfim… espero que tenham gostado! Já ninguém se pode queixar de não haver S&S neste capitulo! Desculpem de tiver alguns erros. É que fiu escrito em bocados de tempo livre, já a horas tardias.

MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA!

Obrigada pelas reviews. Adorei todas!

Kissus!

Já ne!

PS: O Natal no Japão não é assim. nem pouco mais ou menos, mas é a esta realidade que eu estou habituada e que conheço. Por isso decidi fazer assim. Espero que não me critiquem por isso.


	12. Nova fase

* * *

**Capítulo XII: "Nova fase"**

* * *

Sakura observou o seu embrulho. Era uma caixinha preta com um laço cor de rosa. Com cuidado, desatou o laço e abriu a caixa. Desviou o lenço e seda que envolvia a prenda e viu que era uma pulseira de prata. Observou com mais atenção. Tinha várias medalhas: um "s", um coração, um cadeado e uma em forma de pomba. Ainda dentro da caixa viu um postal simples que tinha escrito:

_Querida Sakura,_

_Espero que saibas o que cada uma destas medalhas._

_Nesta época festiva, mais do que nunca, tenho a certeza de que tu és a pessoa mais importante para mim. E não, a Meiling não é nada mais do que minha prima e a minha melhor amiga._

_Adorava poder passar esta data importante contigo_

_Amo-te, feliz Natal._

_Li Syaoran_

Quando se apercebeu estava sentada no sofá um com as bochechas quentes. Tomoyo estava perto de mesa de jantar a olhar para uma caixinha um pouco mais pequena que a sua. Fez um esforço para ver o que lá estava. Constatou que era uma aliança de ouro fina com um brilhante. Sorriu. Dirigiu-se a ela.

— Pelos vistos vamos ter um casamento brevemente. – alfinetou Sakura ao passar por ela. Foi em direcção a Luchia que estava sentava no último degrau das escadas. – E tu, que tens aí?

Luchia mostrou-lhe uma folha de papel onde estava desenhado um retrato dela. Sakura abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Olhou para a assinatura e viu que era de Gaito. Surpreendeu-se. Não fazia ideia daquele lado mais sesivel do irmão do homem que ocupava os seus pensamentos. Sorriu para a irmã e levantou-se.

O que iria fazer agora? Estava tão envergonhada que não sabia com que cara iria olhar para Syaoran. Estaria a menti se dissesse que não queria estar com ele. Era a coisa que mais queria naquele momento. Mas e toda a desconfiança que tinha tido de Syaoran? Estava envergonhada de mais. Estava, mais uma vez, afundada no sofá a olhar para o bonito bailado das chamas da lareira. Sentiu alguém a sentar-se a seu lado.

— E então? O que vais fazer? – era a voz de Tomoyo. – Não vais fakar aí pois, não?

— Que queres que faça?

— Ora, ora, Sakura. Espero que faças o que te apeteceu fazer assim que viste o teu presente. Sakura, quanto mais homens achas que há como o Syaoran? Ama-lo, certo? – esperava por uma resposta.

— Sim, sem sombra de dúvida.

— Então… De que estás à espera? Vai ter com ele que é a mesma coisa que eu vou fazer!

— Vais?

— Lógico!

— Eu levo-te! – Sakura levantou-se, colocou a pulseira e pegou nas chaves do carro. – Pessoal! – gritou para todos os presentes. – Eu e a Tomoyo vamos sair! Não nos esperem!

Saíram deixando a família atónita e completamente sem acção. Quando chegaram à rua o vento gelado passou-lhes pelas camisolas de lã e sentiram o frio cortante na pele.

— Devíamos ter trazido casacos! – disse Tomoyo a tiritar de frio, enquanto corriam para o carro.

— Não quero saber! Corre!

Entraram no carro e Sakura deu à chave para pôr o automóvel a trabalhar. Ligou o ar quente e arrancou.

— Sakura… Viste as caras deles? – disse Tomoyo tentando não se rir.

— Vi! Deuses… Estavam tão cómicas! Nós somos completamente malucas! – Sakura não resistiu e desatou a rir, sendo acompanhada por Tomoyo.

Chegaram ao sitio para onde se dirigiam. Trocaram olhares e saíram do carro, caminharam pelo caminho rodeado de cerejeiras. Estavam as duas nervosas.

* * *

Syaoran olhou para o relógio e verificou que faltavam vinte minutos para as duas da manhã, porém as meninas ainda se debatiam com Meiling por não querem ir para a cama.

— Mas Meiling, eu não tenho… - bocejou Hanon. - Não tenho sono! – Meiling pegara-a no colo e estava a dirigir-se para o hall. Syaoran pegou em Yuuko e seguiu a prima.

Subiram as escadas até ao quarto onde dormiam as meninas. Vestiram-lhes os pijamas, tarefa algo difícil, pois elas estavam meio adormecidas e os seus corpos moles. Quando finalmente, estavam convenientemente prontas para dormir, puzeram as cobertas por cima delas, beijaram-nas na testa e saíram.

— Missão cumprida! – disse Meiling ainda à porta do quarto das primas mais novas.

— Estou aqui a pensar… Será que o meu presente já foi entregue? – pensou alto Syaoran.

— Syaoran, não te preocupes! Claro que já! Até parece que foste tu e não o Eriol que pediu em casa… - tapou a boca com as mãos para impedir que o resto do que estava prestes a sair.

— Pedir em quê? Raios! Porque o Eriol nunca me diz nada?! Vai pagar-mas! – e desatou a descer as escadas.

Meiling deu um sorriso maroto. Entrou no seu quarto. Observou todas as lembranças que tinhas de adolescente e sorriu. Fora muito feliz naquela casa e continuava a sê-lo. Suspirou e atirou-se para a cama exausta. Sentiu que a sua tarefa estava cumprida. Tinha feito a sua família "acordar" para novas experiências e podia dizer que estavam felizes.

* * *

— Eriol! Porque raio não me contaste que ias pedir a Daidouji em casamento? Sou sempre o último a saber de tudo! – bradou Syaoran, entrando de rompante na sala.

— Sei lá! Desculpa mano! Foi uma coisa que eu pensei em fazer à última da hora. Não tive tempo de dizer a ninguém!

— Sim pois. Excepto à Meiling!

— Syaoran, ela ajudou-me!

— Ok, esquece lá! O que importa é que estejas feliz!

— Estou e muito!

— Eriol, eu quero dizer-te uma coisa. Eu sei que nos últimos anos não tenho sido o melhor dos irmãos, mas eu já aprendi! Estou a mudar! Agora estou pronto para ver os nossos irmãos crescer e não quero sair daqui nunca mais. Acho que agora é a minha vez de cuidar deles e deixar-te livre para viveres a tua vida. – sorriu quando acabou, dando uma palmadinha no ombro do irmão.

— Fico muito feliz por ti! Acho que também estive um pouco perdido de algum tempo para cá, mas agora estou bem!

— Ainda bem, meu irmão! – e abraçou Eriol, dando pancadas fortes nas costas, para fazer passar todo o apoio de que ele necessitava.

Alguém bateu na porta. Os dois irmãos trocaram olhares. Syaoran. Foi abrir a porta. Não fazia a mínima ideia de quem poderia ser àquelas horas tardias, na Véspera de Natal. Foi com grande surpresa que se deparou com Tomoyo à porta. Esta levou o dedo aos lábios para que ele não dissesse uma palavra.

— Quem é, Syaoran? – perguntou Eriol da sala de estar.

Syaoran olhou para Tomoyo e ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Depois, subiu o degrau antes da porta e segredou ao ouvido de Syaoran.

— Há alguém que está à tua espera lá fora. – com esta informação Syaoran arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

Olhou para Tomoyo inquisitoriamente e ela acenou afirmativamente. Sakura estava à sua espera. Ela recebera o presente e viera. Esboçou um sorriso sincero. E saiu, deixando Tomoyo sozinha. Ela entrou.

— Syaoran, quem é que tocou à por... – Eriol não pode acabar a sentença, pois espreitou pela porta que dava para o hall de entrada e deparou-se, não com o irmão, mas sim com Tomoyo. – Tomoyo, o que… - mais uma vez, não conseguir terminar o que dizia, pois Tomoyo corria para ele e jogara-se nos braços dele.

A bonita mulher abraçada a si tremia e a respiração estava acelerada. Podia senti-la descompassada no seu pescoço. Eriol passou-lhe os braços pela cintura e apertou-a com força.

— Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim… - repetia Tomoyo de maneira que só fosse audível para Eriol.

Eriol levantou-a pela cintura e rodopiou. Quando a pousou no chão deparou-se com um belo sorriso. Beijou-a na boca. Tomoyo passava-lhe as mãos por toda a face para puder senti-lo cada vez mais. Desejava tocá-lo mais do que nunca.

* * *

Foi com o coração descompassado que deixou Tomoyo. Rapidamente, desceu os cinco degraus que davam para o alpendre da casa e olhou à sua volta. Procurava desesperadamente os olhos verdes. Verde, verde… Onde ela estaria? Precisava daquele verde. _Tinha_de ver aquele verde. O seu coração dava pulos no peito. Perscrutava o breu. Procurava, procurava… Lá estavam! Estavam ali, a escassos metros. A dona dos olhos verdes encontrava-se encostava a uma cerejeira a sentir a brisa fria e os flocos de neve que agora começavam a cair. Syaoran achou aquela imagem simplesmente angélica.

Sakura sentiu-se observada e procurou, também ela, no escuro, quem poderia estar a olhar para ela, apesar de já o saber. Syaoran, com a respiração ofegante. Por baixo da blusa de malha verde o peito subia e descia. Blusa verde? Só naquele momento Sakura se apercebeu que a blusa que tinha vestida era a que ela tinha mandado para ele de presente. Esboçou um sorriso. Viu Syaoran a caminhar na sua direcção. Ela também avançou em direcção à pessoa que a fazia feliz.

Quando chegaram perto um do outro, não foram capazes de se mexerem. Simplesmente, pararam observando-se, para terem a certeza da presença um do outro. Foi Syaoran que agarrou com força no braço de Sakura e a puxou para si. Enlaçou-lhe a cintura de modo possessivo. Sakura levou-lhe as mãos à cara e afastou-lhe a franja dos olhos para puder observar toda a beleza da sua face.

— Syaoran… Desculpa, desculpa! Eu nunca devia ter desconfiado de ti! – dizia Sakura enquanto lhe beijava toda a cara.

— Não, não… Eu é que peço desculpas… Não te devia ter afastado daquela maneira, nem sabes o porquê do que se passou… - disse Syaoran antes de a beijar, selando assim, aquela fase da relação.

— Eu sei, eu sei… A minha mãe contou-me por alto. – tentou dizer Sakura entre os beijos ardentes de Syaoran.

— Vais saber de tudo! Eu vou te contar! Agora estou pronto! – disse Syaoran, abraçando-a

A esta altura os cabelos de ambos já estavam húmidos devido à neve que timidamente caía sobre eles. Sakura desenlaçou o abraço e tomou o rosto de Syaoran nas mãos.

— Syaoran, eu amo-te. Pode parecer estranho a qualquer um que ouvir isto. Em tão pouco tempo, mas é o que eu sinto! – confessou Sakura.

Foi a vez de Syaoran acaricia-la no a face.

— Sakura, eu também, eu também. Por favor não duvides disso nem por um segundo!

— Não, não!

A queda de neve intensificara-se e tinham as roupas molhadas. Sakura não podia evitar tremer de frio. Syaoran abraçou-a na tentativa de aquecê-la. Encaminhou-a na direcção das cavalariças.

— Syaoran, onde vamos?

— Vamos para o sítio onde eu me apaixonei por ti.

Entraram no edifico com o chão coberto de palha. Sakura continuava a tremer. Os cabelos cor de mel já pingavam para a roupa.

— Eu lembro-me de, em miúdo, haver por aqui uma escada. Ah, cá está ela! – disse quando acho o que procurava.

Com as escadas, Syaoram empurrou a portinhola situada no tecto, que dava para um sótão, desconhecida para Sakura até àquele momento. Após a portinhola estar toda aberta. Syaoran certificou-se de que as escadas estavam bem colocadas e começou a subi-las.

— Vou eu primeiro, para depois te ajudar a subir, ok? – informou Syaoran ao que Sakura assentiu.

— Podes vir. – disse Syaoram quando chegou lá acima. – com cuidado. Um degrau de cada vez. – avisava.

Quando Sakurachegou ao topo das escadas, Syaoran ajudou a a subir para o andar acima. Sakura ficou admirada ao constatar que o pequeno sótão não era nada mais, nada menos que um pequeno quarto, com uma cama, uma mesinha de cabeceira. A um canto encontrava-se um lavatório antigo de ferro, com a bacia imaculadamente branca encaixada, uma toalha, também branca pendurada ao lado do lavatório e por baixo um jarro. A cama era de ferro pintado de azul. Via-se que era antiga. Por cima desta encontrava-se uma clarabóia que acompanhava a inclinação do telhado e por onde entrava a luz do luar. Do lado oposto onde estava o lavatório encontrava-se uma cómoda com três gavetas. Em frente à cama encontrava-se uma lareira.

Syaoran pegou numa candeia a óleo que estava ao lado, na parede de pedra. Com os fósforos que estavam ao lado da mesma acendeu-a e o cómodo iluminou-se um pouco mais.

— Syaoran.. O que… - começou Sakura.

— Era aqui que o pastor que os meus pais contratavam ficava a dormir. – Syaoran dirigiu-se, com a caixa de fósforos na mão, para a lareira e ateou fogo aos troncos de madeira que se encontravam lá dentro. O lugar voltou a iluminar-se mais. – Wei faz questão de manter isto, nunca percebi muito bem porquê, mas agora agradeço-lhe. – concluiu.

Syaoran reparou que Sakura tremia e as suas roupas estava molhadas, assim como as dele. Ele foi até à cómoda e abriu todas as gavetas até encontrar um cobertor para ele e outro para Sakura. Esticou-o para Sakura. Esta aceitou-o. Syaoran olhava para as chamas da lareira e secava o cabelo, quanto ouviu o deslizar de algo e olhou para o lado onde estava Sakura. Deparou-se com a sua amada de _lingerie_. Arregalou os olhos. Sakura sorria para ele.

Com as suas curvas femininas desnudas, Sakura caminhou até Syaoran e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço com os braços. Beijou-o no pescoço e depois perto da orelha. Syaoran passou-lhe as mãos pelas coxas. Seguidamente agarrou-lha na cintura, fazendo o corpo de Sakura ir contra o seu. Esta meteu as mãos por dentro das camisolas de Syaoran e acariciou a zona dos abdominais. Ajudou-o a despir as blusas, para depois observar com atenção o tronco nu de Syaoran. Este pegou-a ao colo e depositou-a na cama.

— Sakura, Sakura… - dizia entre os beijos que distribuía pelo seu ventre.

Sakura obrigou-o a olhar para ela e conduziu-o até aos seus lábios, que ele beijou com toda a ternura. Ternura essa, que ela nunca recebera de nenhum ouro homem. Syaoran percorreu com beijos a face e o pescoço, sentido a pele de Sakura arrepiar-se. Mais uma vez, foi obrigado a parar. Era a vez de Sakura demonstrar o quanto gostava dele. Beijo-o nos lábios, depois em cada uma das faces, depois o pescoço, o peito forte e másculo. Syaoran passou as mãos pelos ombros de Sakura fazendo as alças do _soutien_ deslizarem.

— Syaoran, amo-te!

Entre beijos e palavras loucas de amor, à luz das chamas dançantes na lareira, Syaoran e Sakura tornaram-se um.

* * *

Sakura acordou e encontrou o olhar de mel de Syaoran. Ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos. O Sol ainda não tinha nascido. Sakura sorriu-lhe. Enlaçou-lhe a cintura e aninhou-se mais perto dele. Syaoran beijou-lhe a testa. Não queriam falar, mas havia muitas coisas que Syaoran queria dizer a Sakura.

— Sakura… - foi interrompido pelo dedo indicador que Sakura pousou nos seus lábios. Com carinho beijou-o e retirou-o. – Deixa-me contar-te o que já devias de saber à muito tempo.

Syaoran contou-lhe todos os acontecimentos da morte dos pais, assim como os seguintes. Do seu sofrimento de perda, da sua culpa e do seu afastamento dos irmãos. Quando acabou, Sakura viu no rosto de Syaoran toda a dor que falar sobre aquilo lhe provocava. Abraçou-o, passando confiança e conforto.

— Já passou tudo, Syaoran. Eu estou aqui para o que precisares e nunca vou deixar de o fazer! – disse Sakura acariciando os cabelos de Syaoran que tinha colocado a cabeça no colo desta.

* * *

Uns tímidos raios de Sol apareciam por trás das montanhas. Quando Tomoyo se despediu de Eriol na soleira da porta de entrada.

— Estão todos convidados para almoçar na casa da minha prima Sakura. Por favor apareçam. Quero que toda a minha família saiba da novidade. – dissera Tomoyo antes de partir e dera-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

Agora, via-a a dirigir-se para o carro da prima. Fechou a porta, subiu as escadas e voltou para a cama. Sentindo o perfume deixado por Tomoyo nos lençóis, voltou a adormecer.

* * *

Antes de saírem das cavalariças deram uma olhadela a Lagoon. Este limitou-se, na sua austeridade, a receber festas na crina de ambos e a olhá-los com, o que pareceu a Sakura, agradecimento. À porta desta despediram-se com um beijo apaixonado. Seguidamente Sakura caminhou até ao carro onde encontrou a prima encostada. Destrancou o veiculo e entraram. Trocaram olhares e sorriram. Sakura deu à chave e foram para casa.

Quando lá chegaram., Sakura tentou abrir a porta com o menos barulho possível. Por a cabeça dentro de casa e verificou se havia alguém por perto. Vendo que a "costa estava limpa" entrou com a prima atrás de si. Tomoyo fechou a porta e logo ouviram uma voz.

— Onde andaram a noite toda? – era Sunomi.

— Ora, ora Sunomi, não sejas tão rígida, elas já são crescidas. – disse Nadeshiko piscando-lhes um dos olhos verdes.

— Sim, claro, mas para nós não deixam de ser crianças. Sair assim, sem dizer nada.

— Desculpa, mãe, era uma coisa mesmo urgente. – disse Tomoyo, sem mostrar grande arrependimento.

— Oh minha querida priminha, vá lá… Não sejas assim! Nós só fomos convidar os nossos vizinhos para almoçarem connosco hoje. – disse Sakura, pondo um braço por cima dos ombros de Sunomi e mandando um olhar cúmplice a Tomoyo.

Sunomi fez uma cara de entendimento.

— Sim… Estou a ver.

Posto isto, Sakura e Tomoyo subiram as escadas para o quarto da última. Tomaram um banho quente e relaxante. Vestiram-se e desceram para ajudar com os preparativos. Só agora o resto da família acordava.

Pratos, talheres, copos, terrina com sopa, e travessas com carne estavam em cima da mesa por volta do meio-dia. Não demorou muito tempo para os convidados chegarem. Hanon e Yuuko estavam uns verdadeiros anjos nos seus vestidos. Os três adultos vestiam calças de ganga com grossas camisolas de lã. Sakura olhou para irmã Luchia e esta estava completamente atónita. Olhava para Gaito com uma mão a tapar a boca aberta de espanto.

Depois dos cumprimentos feitos, sentaram-se à mesa. Sakura estava feliz, pois a sua família tinha recebido bem os convidados e aceito bem a reklação, tanto dela com Syaoran como de Tomoyo, que não eram segredo para ninguém, agora. A determinada altura, Tomoyo levanta-se. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela.

— Quero, aqui na presença das pessoas que mais significam para mim, anunciar que me vou casar com Eriol Hiragisawa, também aqui presente.

— Mas que surpresa! – comentou Fujitaka. – Creio que nenhum de nós estava à espera. Mesmo assim, fico feliz por ti! – sorriu. – Um brinde aos noivos!

Todos se levantaram e brindaram.

* * *

**Dois anos depois, no Dia de Natal…**

O Sol iluminava toda a sala pelas janelas, de onde ser podia ver a neve brilhante no chão. A campainha tocou e da cozinha Nadeshiko saiu para abrir a porta.

— Fujitaka, Luchia! Eles chegaram! – gritou para o segundo andar.

Abriu a porta. Sakura abraçou a mãe e beijou-lhe a face.

— Já estão todos prontos? – perguntou.

— Quase. – respondeu Nadeshiko e logo depois ouviu-se o som de pessoas a descer as escadas-

Sakura abraçou o pai e a irmã.

— Luchia, estás linda!

Luchia tinha um vestido roxo de veludo, por baixo umas _collants_ pretas. O cabelo delicadamente apanhado, com algumas madeixas soltas emoldurava de uma forma muito bonita o seu osto.

— Aliás, estão todos muito bonitos! – elogiou Sakura

— Nem podia ser de outra maneira. Afinal de contas, é o namorado da nossa menina que vai fazer a sua primeira apresentação.

Saíram de casa e foram para o carro. Syaoran estava à espera deles ao volante. Dirigiram-se para a cidade. Quando chegaram lá, foram para o auditório e tomaram os seus lugares. Sakura sentou-se entre Syaoran e Luchia. Alguns minutos depois de terem chegado, apareceram Tomoyo, que trazia o recém chegado à família ao colo, e Eriol com Yuuko e Hanon.

— Tomoyo… - chemou Sakura. – Como está Gaito?

— Completamente nervoso. E eu também! Parece que sou eu que vou subir ao palco.

De repente Luchia levantou-se do seu lugar. Sakura tentou fazè-la voltar para onde esteva, mas não teve sucesso. Luchia caminhou apressadamente até à porta de saída. Perguntou a um guarda onde eram os bastidores e este indicou-lhe o caminho. Chegada lá, procurou com o olhar desesperadamente entre as pessoas. Lá estava Gaito, de fato preto. Olhava para ela com um sorriso. Luchia correu, entre as pessoas, na sua direcção. Jogou os braços ao pescoço de Gaito.

— Tinha de vir desejar-te boa sorte! – e beijou-o.

— Vai correr tudo bem!

Anunciaram o nome de Gaito e, com um último beijo, despediu-se de Luchia e foi para o palco.

Luchia ficou a ouvi-lo, por detrás da cortina, durante os cinco minutos que tocou. Correra tudo bem. Os dedos de Gaito haviam deslizado pelas teclas do piano como de flutuassem.

* * *

Depois do almoço, toda a família sentou-se nos sofás da sala a trocar frivolidades. Kenta, o filho de Eriol e Tomoyo, pela mão de Yoshiko, dava passinhos ainda muito inseguros. Tomoyo vigiava-os atentamente. Júnior simplesmente adorava a presença das crianças e era muito tolerante com as brincareiras menos agradáveis. Passaram a tarde a jogar às cartas. Como todos os anos, havia sempre alguém que tentava ganhar não muito honestamente.

Jantaram. Não muito depois da refeição, as crianças começaram a bocejar, então Sakura e Syaora e Tomoyo e Eriol foram para a propriedade Outo.

* * *

Sakura deixou-se cair na cama, completamente exausta. Cuidar de crianças nunca fora fácil. A casa estava silenciosa. Syaoran e Eriol ainda não se tinham ido deitar. A sua prima devia estar no seu quarto. Pegou numa caixinha que tinha guardado na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira.

Entrou de rompante no quarto da prima. Esta saltou com o susto.

— O que foi, Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo quando a viu. Sakura mostrou.lhe a caixinha e Tomoyo pareceu perceber tudo. – Vais fazê-lo? – Sakura acenou afirmativamente e saiu. Tomoyo foi atrás dela.

* * *

Mais tarde, já debaixo das mantas, Sakura sentiu Syaoran chegar-se para ela e envolver-lhe a cintura com os braços. Esta virou-se para ele e beijou-o.

— Syaoran, tenho uma coisa para te dizer. – começou Sakura.

— Sim…

— É que… - e segredou-lhe o resto.

Syaoran esboçou um sorriso enorme e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

— Sakura, obrigada, obrigada!

* * *

**Nove meses depois…**

Com as mãos enlaçadas, Sakura e Syaoran caminhavam entre as cerejeiras verdes. As suas folhas dançavam ao sabor da leve brisa de Verão que se fazia sentir. As crianças brincavam mais à frente com os cães. Lagoon corria livremente com os outros cavalos. Syaoran havia decidido formar uma equipa de corredores em cavalos e era hora do exercício diário.

Sakura sentiu uma dor no ventre e apertou a mão de Syaoran.

— Sakura o que foi? – perguntou Syaoran preocupadíssimo.

— Acho que está na hora! – respondeu levantando o olhar com um sorriso.

— Na hora? Mas ainda é cedo! Tens a certeza?

— Sim, tenho!

Syaoran fez menção de deixá-la e i buscar ajuda. Sakura apertou-lhe a mão e deteve-o.

— Não de vás. Fica aqui comigo, por favor. Não me deixes. – e logo de sequida outra dor forte. Sakura tentava controlar a respiração.

— Não, eu não de vou embora. – Syaoran ajudou-a a sentar-se no chão. – Meninas! – chamou Syaoran. As crianças olharam para trás e, ao se aperceberem do estado de Sakura, acorreram ao local.

— Syaoran… O que ela tem? – perguntou Yuuko assustada.

— Está tudo bem. A vossa sobrinha está para nascer! Agora vão a casa e digam ao Eriol para chamar uma ambulância.

As meninas assim fizeram. Syaoran abraçou a mulher, a sua amada. Para além da preocupação evidente que a situação provocava, Sayoran não conseguia tira do rosto um sorriso tolo.

— Vai correr tudo bem, meu amor! – e beijou-a.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

Olá a todoos! .

Chegámos ao fim da minha primeira fic e espero que tenham gostado do final. Esforcei-me ao máximo para o fazer! Fiz e refiz algumas cenas deste capitulo montes de vezes, até acha finalmente bom! Espero que tenham gostado.

Estou com um novo projecto em mente, mas não sei se vou postar para já. É uma fic maior e ainda não sei se vou conseguir me organizar.

Para variar, atrazei-me… Esta coisas das festas e tudo mais… enfim…

Desejo um muito bom ano 2008 a todos. Que os vosso desejos se realizem!

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Beijos

CeReJiNhA


End file.
